Kindheit in Ketten
by mazipaan
Summary: Severus Snape ist fünf Jahre alt, als sich sein Leben radikal verändert. Wie kann er sich nach dem Tod seiner Eltern und dem herzlosen Verhalten seines Großvaters an sein neues Leben gewöhnen? Vorgeschichte zu 'Leben in Ketten' Warnung: DARK, SLAVE
1. Ungehörter Hilfeschrei

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Und noch mal auf Deutsch:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

Hier also mal eine neue Story, die schon fast fertig ist. Ich habe sie zusammen mit Reditus Mortis geschrieben und sie ist die Vorgeschichte zu der Story ‚Leben in Ketten', die wir auf ihrem Account on gestellt haben.

Das Rating von Leben in Ketten ist M, für diese Vorgeschichte werd ich es erst einmal niedriger annehmen.

Jetzt viel Spaß.

**Kindheit in Ketten**

------

Kapitel 1 – Ungehörter Hilfeschrei

-------

Eileen Snape zog den Mantel, den sie trug, enger um sich. Ein Muggelmantel, wie alles, was sie trug, oder besser, zu tragen wagte. Schon vor der Geburt ihres Sohnes hatte ihr Mann Tobias ihr mehr als deutlich gezeigt, was er von den schönen Roben und Umhängen hielt, welche sie in ihr gemeinsames kleines Haus mitgebracht hatte.

Das Bündel in ihren Armen noch fester an sich drückend, öffnete Eileen mit blau gefrorenen Fingern das schwere Eingangstor und schlüpfte schließlich durch die entstandene Lücke.

Hoffentlich kam sie überhaupt dazu zu sagen, wer sie war, auch wenn sie die Tatsache, dass sie das Tor hatte öffnen können, ein wenig mutiger stimmte.

Dorothea Prince ging gerade in einen dicken, zusätzlich mit einem Wärmezauber belegten Umhang gehüllt durch den Garten, als eine ihrer Hauselfen meldete, dass jemand in den Garten gelangt war. Sofort ging sie mit resolut schnellen Schritten den Weg entlang. "Was wollen Sie hier? Und wie sind Sie herein...", begann sie schon von weitem, stockte dann aber mitten im Satz. "Eileen?", fragte sie ungläubig und lief auf ihre einzige Tochter zu, die sie in dem Aufzug fast nicht erkannt hätte.

Erschöpft stehen bleibend, hatte sie doch den ganzen Weg auf Muggelweise zurücklegen müssen, zu groß war die Angst vor ihrem Mann, fände er heraus, dass sie gezaubert hatte und ohne Zauberstab … nun das wollte und konnte sie allein schon wegen ihres Sohnes nicht riskieren: "Mutter?", zuerst erschrocken, dann aber mit verzweifelter Hoffnung begann auch Eileen zu laufen, dabei darauf achtend, das Bündel in ihren Armen nicht fallen zu lassen.

"Was.. Was tust du denn hier, Kind?", fragte die ältere Hexe und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm, allerdings nur kurz, da diese etwas festhielt. Bei einem kurzen Blick entdeckte sie schwarze Haare, die aus der Decke lugten und ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über die von viele Fältchen zerknitterten Züge. "Komm herein. Dein Vater ist im Moment nicht zu Hause..."

Was immer Eileen auch erwartet hatte, dies war es definitiv nicht, auch wenn es eine ihrer versteckten Hoffnungen gewesen war. Ihre Mutter hatte sie nie aufgegeben… im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater. Doch auch ihre Mutter konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu akzeptieren, was ihr Vater bestimmte. Das war Eileen mehr als bewusst. Dennoch war sie froh ein wenig Zeit mit ihrer Mutter verbringen zu dürfen und obwohl Eileen sie liebte, drückte sie das Bündel fast schon instinktiv fester an sich heran, als es entdeckt wurde. "Wann… wann kommt er denn wieder?", wagte sie zögernd zu fragen, während sie ihrer Mutter den Weg entlang durch den Garten folgte.

"Er wird wohl erst in einigen Stunden wieder da sein.", erwiderte Dorothea, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. Mit einem Lächeln führte sie ihre Tochter und deren Kind in das Kaminzimmer, wo sie sich vom kalten Novemberwind aufwärmen konnten. Einer Hauselfe trug sie auf Tee und heiße Milch zu bringen. "Setz dich." Ihre Augen lagen auf dem, was sie von ihrem bisher einzigen Enkelkind sehen konnte und Dorothea lächelte leicht. "Wie alt ist es?"

Das Bündel rührte sich langsam und sich die Augen reibend setzte sich der kleine Junge auf. Dann blickten sich große, schwarze Augen neugierig in dem Raum um.

"Zwei Jahre und neun Monate … Severus ist fast drei, Mutter." Liebevoll strich Eileen über den schwarzen Haarschopf.

"Severus... Ein schöner Name.", murmelte Dorothea und lächelte den kleinen Jungen an.

Severus blickte zuerst zu der Frau, die seine Mama Mutter nannte, dann zu seiner Mutter und wieder zurück. "Oma?", wisperte er leise. Sein Blick hing wieder auf seiner Mutter, ob das stimmte.

"Richtig, Sevy … das ist deine Großmutter.", damit stellte sie den Jungen vorsichtig auf den Boden, "… na los ... du kannst ruhig zu ihr gehen."

Dorothea kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie einen wunderhübschen Enkel hatte, als der Kleine mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf sie zu kam und ihr dann, als wäre er deutlich älter, eine Hand mit einem "Guten Tag" entgegen streckte. Lächelnd griff sie zu. "Hallo."

Im nächsten Moment erschien die Hauselfe mit einem Tablett, auf dem Tee und Milch sowie Kekse standen. Erschrocken blickte der Junge, der so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte, auf die Kreatur und hielt sich dabei am Bein seiner Großmutter fest.

"Das ist eine Hauselfe... ein Diener.", erklärte Dorothea dem Kind.

Eileen lächelte nur und beobachtete wie ihr Sohn auf das magische Wesen weiter reagieren würde.

"Diener?", piepste der Kleine und ließ dann von seiner Großmutter ab, um näher zu dem Wesen zu gehen, das kaum größer war als er selbst.

Lächelnd beobachtete Eileen ihren Sohn: "Ich hab dir doch von den Elfen erzählt, Sevy … dass sie stets einer Familie trau sind." Trotz ihres Lächelns lief eine einzelne Träne au ihren Augen, fühlte sie doch plötzlich eine unendliche Erleichterung in sich, dass ihr Sohn das magische Wesen sah.

"Was hast du, Kind?", wollte Dorothea leise wissen und beugte sich etwas nach vorn, um ihrer Tochter sanft über die Hand zu streicheln.

Sich über die Augen wischend flüsterte Eileen mit bebender Stimme: "Es … es ist nur … ich bin so froh, dass Sevy nichts von seinem … seinem Vater hat."

"Kind...", murmelte Dorothea nur leise und streichelte bedauernd über die Hand ihrer Tochter.

"Soweit ich weiß, hat sie sich das selbst zuzuschreiben.", kam plötzlich eine kalte Stimme von der Tür her, die sich unbemerkt von den beiden geöffnet hatte.

Eileen zuckte zuerst erschrocken zusammen, stand dann aber rasch auf und drehte sich zu dem Mann um, auf dessen Begegnung sie mit gemischten Gefühlen gewartet hatte. Einerseits war da die Angst, abgewiesen zu werden und andererseits das Wissen, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

Mit allem … und vor allen anderen Dingen über ihren Mann, Tobias Snape.

So senkte Eileen im vollen Bewusstsein ihrer Schuld den Kopf, aber nur so lange, bis sie sich wieder an den Grund ihres Hier seins erinnerte. Severus! Und ihres Sohnes bei Slytherin, Merlin und allen anderen schämte sie sich nicht. Im Gegenteil.

Deswegen sah Eileen wieder auf und ihrem Vater in die verbitterten Augen, mit denen er sie, seit sie ihre Wahl für ihren Mann und gegen ihre Familie getroffen hatte, nur noch anzusehen schien. "Du hattest Recht, Vater. Es … tut mir leid."

Was sonst sollte sie sagen? Und zumindest das war sie ihm schuldig. Ihm und ihrer Mutter.

"Diese Erkenntnis kommt reichlich spät.", erwiderte Nathaniel Prince kalt und kam langsam näher, während sein Blick auf dem Kind hing.

Mit großen Augen blickte der Kleine zu dem Mann auf und lächelte, trotz dessen griesgrämig strengen Gesichtsausdrucks. "Bist du Opa?"

Beschützend legte sich Eileens rechte Hand auf die Schulter ihres Sohnes, der neben sie getreten war. Doch dann ließ sie ihn wieder los, jedoch nicht ohne kurz aufmunternd dessen Schulter zu drücken. "Ja, das ist dein Großvater, Severus." Vielleicht würde es ja sein Enkel schaffen, sein Herz wieder zu erweichen.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln trat Severus einen Schritt auf das Familienoberhaupt zu und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. "Hallo."

Doch Nathaniel ignorierte die Hand und blickte wieder zu seiner Tochter. "Wie kannst du es wagen, dieses Halbblut in mein Haus zu bringen?"

Dorothea stand auf. "Nat... er ist unser...", begann sie, wurde aber von ihrem Mann mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.

Fast schon entsetzt starrte Eileen ihren Vater an: "Er ist auch mein Sohn, Vater! Dein Enkel!"

Sicher hatte sie gewusst, dass ihre Familie viel Wert auf die Traditionen und, wie es in schwarzmagischen Familien nun einmal üblich war, auch auf die Erhaltung ihres Stammbaums legten, aber dass es soweit ging, das hätte sie niemals glauben wollen.

"Du hast unseren Namen in den Dreck gezogen, indem du diesen Muggel geheiratet hast. Und ich werde das Halbblut, das dabei herausgekommen ist, nicht als zu meiner Familie gehörig akzeptieren.", erwiderte Nathaniel Prince kalt und blickte auf den Jungen herab, der ihn nur mit großen Augen ansah. "Du bist kein Prince und wirst es niemals sein!"

Severus verzog das Gesicht, als würde er gleich weinen, und lief zu seiner Mutter zurück, um sich von ihr halten zu lassen. "Warum ist Opa böse mit mir?", wisperte er leise, weil er es nicht verstand.

Eine Mischung aus Zorn und Verzweiflung wallte in Eileen auf, als sie das hörte und viel mehr auch die Verachtung ihres Vaters fast schon körperlich zu spüren glaubte: "Severus hat nichts von seinem Vater … rein gar nichts!"

"Nun.. es ist mehr als offensichtlich, dass dieses Nichts nicht einmal in der Lage ist, für seine Familie zu sorgen, so wie du rumlaufen musst.", erwiderte Nathaniel mit einer angewiderten Musterung. "Du hast diesen Muggel geheiratet... gegen meinen Willen! Was willst du also jetzt hier? Geh zu ihm zurück, wo du hingehörst."

Dorothea Prince war bleich und sah ihre Tochter und ihren Enkel traurig an. Aber sie konnte sich nicht gegen ihren Mann stellen, das war unvorstellbar

"Was ein Fehler war …", gestand Eileen abermals ein, unbewusst den verschlissenen Muggelmantel enger um sich zusammenziehend. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Sohn und ein kleines, bitteres Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen: "… aber Severus ist das Beste was mir im Leben wiederfahren ist und bitte …", sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf ihren Vater, "… richte nicht über ihn nur wegen … wegen Tobias."

"Ich werde kein Halbblut in meiner Familie dulden. Egal ob du es in die Welt gesetzt hast, oder nicht.", erwiderte das Prince-Oberhaupt laut und heftig, sodass der Dreijährige sich dermaßen erschrak, dass er zu weinen begann. "Nimm dein Balg und verschwinde aus meinem Haus! Sofort!"

Dorothea senkte betrübt den Kopf und sah weder ihre Tochter noch ihren Enkel an. Aber es zerriss ihr das Herz, den Kleinen weinen zu hören und zu wissen, dass sie ihn wohl nie wieder sehen würde.

Eileen zuckte unwillkürlich zurück Severus dabei in einer fast schon geübten Bewegung hinter sich schiebend, während ihre Hände sich hoben, wie um einen Schlag abzuwehren. Erst als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da tat, senke sie ihre Arme wieder, doch war die Furcht nicht aus ihrem Blick gewichen. Zusammen mit der Gewissheit, dass sie dafür bezahlen würde, es überhaupt versucht zu haben.

Sie verfluchte sich dafür, derart reagiert zu haben, aber auch Tobias wurde immer laut, bevor er sie schlug, oder auch nachdem, oder währenddessen. Und das mittlerweile nicht mehr nur, wenn er etwas getrunken hatte, sondern einfach nur wenn ihm danach war.

Deshalb war sie ja auch hier – um ihrem gewalttätigen Mann zu entkommen, um ihren Sohn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber auch hier war sie nicht willkommen … und woanders hin konnte sie nicht.

Ihre letzte, ihre einzige Hoffnung war dahin, doch auch sie hatte ihren Stolz. Auch sie war eine Prince! So richtet sich Eileen wieder auf, strich mit leicht zitternden Händen über den verschlissenen Mantel und blickte ihrem Vater schließlich in die Augen: "Es ist dein eigenes Blut, das an deinen Händen kleben wird." Dann drehte sie sich um, hob Severus wieder hoch und ihrer Mutter einen letzten, von Traurigkeit erfüllten Blick zuwerfend, wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

"Du warst in dem Moment nicht mehr von meinem Blut, als du dich mir widersetzt und diesen widerlichen Muggel geheiratet hast.", dröhnte es noch hinter ihr her. Die instinktive Abwehrreaktion seiner Tochter, die als Kind sein absoluter Liebling gewesen war, prallte an Nathaniel ab, als wäre es nicht geschehen, verdiente sie doch nichts besseres, wenn sie solchen Dreck heiratete.

Dorothea erhob sich und verließ schweigend den Raum, wissend dass sie weder ihre Tochter noch ihren Enkel wiedersehen würde. Dazu war ihr Mann zu sehr von seiner Herkunft und seinem Stolz geprägt. Dass sie sich zumindest im Bezug auf Severus irren sollte, ahnte sie dabei nicht.

----

TBC


	2. Das Haus Prince

**Kapitel 2 - Das Haus Prince  
**

Gut zwei Jahre später wurde ein vollkommen übermüdeter, verängstigter Junge von einem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums zu dem Tor der Prince gezogen, wo dieser die magische Klingel betätigte.

Dorothea Prince wischte sich hastig über die Augen, schnäuzte kurz in das Taschentuch und erhob sich, um der eben erschienen Hauselfe zu sagen, dass sie die Besucher in den kleinen Salon führen sollte.

Wer es war, hatte sie erst vor einer halben Stunde von ihrem Mann erfahren: Ihre Tochter, die Blutsverräterin, war nun endgültig gestorben und an allem trug nur dieser Muggel, den ihre Eileen geheiratet hatte, die Schuld.

Wieder flossen die Tränen, doch mit einem nun fast schon ärgerlich ausgeführten Zauber ließ Dorothea Prince auch diese Spuren von Schwäche verschwinden.

Vor dem Tor erschien eine mit einem grünen Tischtuch bekleidete Hauselfe, die sich tief vor dem Ministeriumsmitarbeiter verbeugte.

"Pius Thicknesse. Ich habe einen Termin, um den Jungen zu bringen.", murmelte der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, der überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber war, einen quengelnden Waisenjungen am Hals zu haben.

"Misses erwartet sie schon …", piepste Dinny, die Hauselfe, und ließ das Eingangstor aufschwingen.

Als er die Elfe sah, vergaß Severus einen Moment lang, dass er sich fürchtete, und musterte sie neugierig. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass er so ein Wesen schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte, wusste nur nicht mehr wo.

Der Beamte zog den Jungen allerdings einfach am Oberarm weiter und schritt den Weg hinauf zum Manor, wo er auch sofort eingelassen und zur Hausherrin gebracht wurde. "Guten Morgen, Mrs. Prince.", grüßte er sie und neigte leicht den Kopf

Ein guter Morgen war es wohl kaum, dennoch nickte Dorothea zur Begrüßung, auch wenn ihr Blick fast sofort zu dem kleinen, nun fünfjährigen Jungen huschte. Ihrem Enkel …

Severus sah mit großen Augen zu der Frau auf, die ihn an seine Mutter erinnerte. "O... Oma?", wisperte er leise, fragend und gleichzeitig hoffend. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer so viel Gutes von seinen Großeltern erzählt, wie sie waren, als sie selbst noch klein gewesen war, auch wenn sie dabei sehr traurig wurde.

"Ich bringe den Jungen,... offensichtlich. Ich benötige noch eine Unterschrift von Ihnen, dass Sie sich um ihn kümmern werden. Oder wollen Sie die Vormundschaft ablehnen? Dann wird er zur Adoption freigegeben.", erklärte Thicknesse und ließ den Bengel los, um eine Pergamentrolle hervorzuziehen.

Severus lief sofort zu seiner Großmutter und sah sie bittend an. "Ist Mama hier?"

Langsam schüttelte Dorothea Prince ihren Kopf: "Nein, Severus … deine Mutter wird niemals wieder herkommen. Das weißt du doch …" Es kostete sie alle Kraft ihren Enkel nicht einfach hier und jetzt zu umarmen, ihn festzuhalten, wie sie ihre Tochter gerne festgehalten hätte und zu versichern, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Doch das würde es nicht und sie wusste das.

Dann richtete Dorothea Prince ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Ministeriumsbeamten. "Ich werde im Namen meines Gemahls unterschreiben." Nathaniel selbst hatte nichts damit zu tun haben wollen. So war sie es, die sich darum zu kümmern hatte.

Der Mann, den Severus überhaupt nicht mochte, reichte die Pergamentrolle und eine spezielle Feder weiter. "Auf der untersten rechten Zeile."

Beides entgegen nehmend las die Prince Gemahlin gründlich das Schreiben durch, ehe sie die Feder kurz betrachtete, sie aufnahm und schließlich unterschrieb. Beides reichte sie dann dem Ministeriumsbeamten zurück: "Danke für Ihr Herkommen, Mister Thicknesse."

"Ich habe mich zu bedanken.", erwiderte der Beamte und nickte nur noch kurz, ehe er sich auch schon verabschiedete und verschwand.

Ziemlich verloren wirkend, stand Severus neben seiner Großmutter und sah zu ihr auf. "Ich darf jetzt hier bei euch bleiben?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

Dorothea, die genau wusste, dass dies wohl am unwahrscheinlichsten war, antwortete darauf nicht. Stattdessen machte sie nur eine kurze, auffordernde Handbewegung mit ihrer Rechten: "Komm … du wirst sicher Hunger und Durst haben und etwas Warmes zum Anziehen … und baden … ja baden musst du auch."

"Oh ja, baaden.", strahlte der Kleine und griff die Hand, die eigentlich nur deuten, ihn aber nicht wirklich berühren wollte. "Richtig mit warmem Wasser und Schaum?"

Fast … fast hätte Dorothea ihre Hand wieder zurückgezogen, wollte sie doch nicht zulassen, dass sie den Kleinen zu lieb gewann. Wusste sie doch, dass ihr Mann irgend etwas vorhatte … und wunderte es sie, dass dieser ihren Enkel nicht einfach zur Adoption freigegeben hatte. Oder besser, sie dazu aufgefordert hatte, dies zu tun.

Sich neugierig umsehend, hatte er den Tod seiner Eltern doch für den Moment verdrängt, ging Severus neben seiner Großmutter her. "Ist es eine große Wanne?", wollte er aufgeregt wissen, während er seinen alten, aber nichts desto trotz sehr sauberen Teddy an sich drückte, den er schon die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten hatte.

"Ja .. .eine sehr große …", damit führte sie ihr Enkelkind in den Bereich des Haupthauses, in welchem sich ein kleiner Swimmingpool befand, welchen ihr Mann in glücklicheren, früheren Zeiten für die Kinder hatte einbauen lassen.

Mit halb offenem Mund starrte Severus doch recht unintelligent auf das Wasser. "Ein See... im Haus.", hauchte er nur leise und vollkommen verblüfft.

Gegen ihren Willen musste Dorothea nun doch leise auflachen, unterdrückte diesen Laut aber beinahe sofort wieder: "Nein … nein … das ist ein Pool, ein … künstlicher See, wenn du so willst."

"Ist er tief? Ich... ich kann noch nicht schwimmen. Papa wollte nie, dass Mama mit mir zum Schwimmen geht.", murmelte Severus und senkte leicht zerknirscht den Kopf. "Darf ich es bei dir lernen?"

Schlagartig verschwand jedweder heitere Gedanke, den die alte Frau eben noch, wie flüchtig auch immer, gehabt hatte. "Wir werden sehen … bleib einfach am Anfang … da ist es ganz flach, hier wo die Stufen runter gehen."

Diesen Stimmungsumschwung bekam Severus nicht mit, da er sich schon umgedreht hatte, um zu einem der Stühle an der Wand zu gehen. Seinen Teddy darauf setzend, wisperte er leise: "Du kannst leider nicht mit reinkommen... aber ich erzähl dir nachher, wie es war." Dann zog er sich aus und ging zu den Stufen hinüber.

Als Dorothea sah, dass sich der Junge tatsächlich komplett auszog, schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf und hexte ihm eine blaue Badehose an.

Irritiert sah Severus an sich runter und dann wieder zu seiner Großmutter, die noch den Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Panisch blickte er sich um, doch war außer ihnen niemand da. "Ich verrat es nicht.", versicherte er sofort leise.

Sich ebenfalls umblickend, schüttelte Dorothea schließlich nur ihren Kopf und ging auf den Jungen zu: "Hey … es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Was hast du denn? Willst du doch nicht mehr schwimmen?"

"Das.. das ist verboten.", wisperte Severus leise und deutete auf den Zauberstab, der noch immer in der Hand seiner Großmutter lag. "Hat Opa ihn dir nicht weggenommen? Oder hast du ihn dir zurückgeholt? Mama hat das einmal gemacht, als ich meinen Kopf gestoßen hatte und ganz weiß war... Papa ist furchtbar wütend geworden."

"Oh Kind …", Dorothea blinzelte einige Male heftig gegen die in ihre Augen steigen wollenden Tränen an, "… was hat dieser schreckliche Muggel euch nur angetan?"

Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus, die den Zauberstab hielt: "Hier … du kannst ihn ruhig mal halten und … nein hier ist es nicht verboten. Im Gegenteil. Magie ist etwas Wunderbares … etwas Einzigartiges. Genauso wie die Menschen, die diese Kunst beherrschen."

Mit unsicherem ängstlichen Blick sah Severus von dem Stab zu seiner Großmutter und zurück. Er wollte nichts falsch machen, doch gleichzeitig war er auch unglaublich neugierig, ob er wirklich das Kribbeln spüren würde, das seine Mutter ihm beschrieben hatte. Langsam trat er einen Schritt näher und nahm mit leicht bebender Hand den Stab entgegen, nur um ihn erschrocken wieder loszulassen, spürte er doch nicht nur das Kribbeln, sondern auch eine ihn durchströmende Wärme. Mit großen leuchtenden Augen sah er auf. "Wie Mama gesagt hat.", wisperte er nur und griff wieder zu.

Dorothea lächelte diesmal wirklich: "Versuch ihn mal zu schwenken …" Das war wirklich erstaunlich … schließlich war der Junge gerade mal Fünf.

Severus tat wie ihm geheißen und schwenkte den Stab, hätte ihn im nächsten Moment jedoch fast wieder fortgeworfen, als ein sachtes Glühen an der Spitze zu sehen war.

Einen Augenblick später schloss sich die Tür zum Badezimmer mit einem leisen Klick, ohne dass einer der beiden bemerkt hätte, dass ihnen jemand zugesehen hatte.

------  
TBC


	3. Ein neues Leben

**Kapitel 2 – Ein neues Leben  
**

Die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen und es war kaum etwas zu sehen, als zwei Gestalten eine große und eine fast winzig zu nennende aus einer engen Gasse traten. Es war so spät, dass der Junge schon beinahe im Gehen einschlief, war er es doch nicht gewohnt abends so lange aufzubleiben.

Außerdem war er so verwirrt über das, was in den letzten Minuten, die er bei seinen Großeltern verbracht hatte, geschehen war. "Gehen wir zu Mama?", bettelte er weinerlich und sah mit großen Kinderaugen zu dem Mann auf, der seine Hand so fest hielt, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Severus Snape verstand einfach nicht, was los war. Wieso sein Großvater ihm in die Hand geschnitten hatte und dann einem fremden Mann erlaubte, ihn mitzunehmen.

Und außerdem fror das Kind, weil es nur seine einfachen, billigen Sachen trug, die noch von seinen Eltern stammten. Die Hose war zu dünn, die Schuhe zu leicht und auch das Hemd war viel zu weit für ihn. Einen Umhang trug er nicht, besaß er doch keinen.

„Ich gehe nach Hause … und du bleibst bei mir …", beschied der ältere, fast weißhaarige Mann den gerade einmal fünfjährigen Jungen, den er soeben erworben hatte. Er konnte sein Glück immer noch kaum fassen. Besonders da das Angebot doch recht günstig gewesen war. Günstig in dem Sinne, dass es ihn nicht sein ganzes Vermögen gekostet hatte, sondern nur etwa die Hälfte davon. Aber einen eigenen magisch gebundenen Sklaven … einen echten, möglicherweise magiekundigen Sklaven … dafür hätte er auch einen Gutteil der anderen Hälfte ausgegeben. Denn mit den zu erwartenden Diensten des Jungen, wenn dieser einmal richtig ausgebildet und unterwiesen worden war, hätte er das Geld gewiss in den nächsten Jahren wieder drin. Von dem Prestige einmal ganz abgesehen, welches ihm ein solch überaus lebendiges Objekt einbrachte.

Der Junge fing an zu weinen und versuchte sich von der Hand loszumachen, die ihn eisern festhielt. „Ich will meine Mama!", schluchzte er. Doch fing er nicht an herumzuschreien und einen großen Aufstand zu machen. Solches Verhalten war ihm schon im Kleinkindalter von seinem Vater ausgetrieben worden.

Ohne auch nur zu zögern, entließ der frisch gebackene Besitzer die Hand des Jungen aus seinem zuvor festen Griff, drehte sich zu diesem um und verpasste ihm mit den Worten: „Ich dulde solches Verhalten nicht!", eine klatschende Ohrfeige, die den Jungen leicht taumeln ließ.

Keinerlei Zorn klang in der leicht rauen Stimme des älteren Mannes mit, war es doch nur eine schlichte Feststellung. Eine Tatsache, die sich der Bursche lieber gleich einprägen sollte. Und ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion zu warten, griff er erneut die Hand des Kindes und setzte seinen zuvor unterbrochenen Weg weiter fort.

Der Junge war derart verdutzt gewesen, dass er gar keine Möglichkeit hatte, auch nur an Flucht zu denken. Natürlich war er auch früher schon geschlagen worden, aber nie ins Gesicht. Nun nur noch verzweifelter schluchzend ging der Junge widerstandslos mit dem Mann mit.

Zandros Aydin Galagher presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen. Wenn er etwas überhaupt nicht mochte, dann waren das plärrende Bälger. Schon gar nicht, wenn diese ihm gehörten. „Wenn du dir nicht noch eine Ohrfeige einfangen willst, dann hör mit dem Geheule auf!", fuhr er den Jungen scharf an. Diesmal den Unmut, den er empfand, nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushaltend.

Erschrocken blickte der Kleine auf und hörte tatsächlich auf zu weinen, auch wenn die Tränen weiter ungehindert liefen. Doch im selben Moment fing ein Schluckauf an ihn zu quälen, der ihn immer wieder zwischen unregelmäßigen Atemzügen hicksen ließ.

Ohne ein Wort des Lobes ging der ältere Mann weiter. Wozu auch, tat der Bursche doch nur das, was er von ihm verlangte, was nicht weniger war, was er von ihm erwartet hatte. Zwar nicht perfekt, aber immerhin annehmbar.

Die kleinen Beine trabten fast schon neben dem Erwachsenen her, der keinerlei Rücksicht zu kennen schien. Ein großes Haus tauchte vor ihnen auf, was Severus mit fast ebenso großen Augen betrachtete. „Fast so groß wie das von Großvater.", hauchte er leise, ehe ein neuerlicher Hick ihn unterbrach.

Zandros lächelte, war sein Heim doch sein ganzer Stolz. Sein Heim … und sein Besitz. „Das ist es … und du gehörst von nun an dazu."

„Warum?", fragte Severus, der nicht wirklich begriff, was mit ihm geschehen war und weiter geschehen würde. Staunend sah er sich in dem großen Vorgarten um, durch den sie nun auf das Haupthaus zugingen.

Mit einer weit ausschweifenden Handbewegung, welche sowohl das Haus, als auch das Grundstück und zuletzt auch den Jungen selbst umfasste, erklärte der Käufer überraschend geduldig: „Weil das alles hier, was du siehst – dich selbst eingeschlossen – mir gehört."

Sie standen mittlerweile auf der Treppe und Severus sah zu dem weißhaarigen Mann auf. „Ich gehöre... d... di..." Er wollte ‚dir' sagen, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, es auszusprechen. Vollkommen verblüfft blinzelte der Junge einige Male.

„Du gehörst mir – ja", bestätigte Zandros ungerührt, während das Eingangsportal vor ihm aufschwang und den Blick auf einen fast schon freundlich eingerichteten Eingangsbereich freimachte, „… und die richtige Anrede mir gegenüber ist Meister und Euch."

„Was ist ein... Meister? Wie... wie ein Großvater?", fragte Severus nach, als sie eintraten. Doch diesmal lenkte ihn die Einrichtung nicht ab. Fragend sah er zu dem Alten auf. Sollte das wirklich ein neuer Großvater sein, wo er den anderen doch eben erst gefunden hatte?

Der alte Mann lachte tatsächlich kurz auf. Diese kindliche Naivität war … erfrischend.

„Nein … siehst du die Vase dort?", er deutete auf eine kunstvoll blau weiß bemalte Vase, in welcher jedoch keine Blumen steckten, war sie dafür doch viel zu wertvoll und als der Fünfjährige genickt hatte, erklärte Zandros weiter, „… du bist ebenso mein Besitz wie sie."

Eigentlich hatte er noch etwas hinzufügen wollen, nämlich dass er mit ihm ebenso alles tun konnte, was er mit der Vase tat – und noch weit mehr, da er ja lebendig war, doch sparte er sich das fürs Erste auf.

„Das... das geht?", fragte der Junge nur, auch wenn er die Tragweite der Aussage natürlich noch nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Plötzlich gähnte er laut und blinzelte dann wieder.

„Nun … es ist äußerst selten … Du bist äußerst selten und es war nicht einfach dich zu bekommen, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber jetzt zeige ich dir dein Zimmer und morgen das Anwesen. Schließlich sollst du wissen, wohin du gehörst.", erklärte der ältere Zauberer, der selbst auch durch das dem Kauf und der Bindung zu Grunde liegende Ritual ein wenig müde war, und führte den Jungen die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo er ihm die kleine Kammer zeigte, in welcher er von nun an schlafen sollte. Bis auf eine einsame Wolldecke, die in einer Ecke des Raumes lag, war das Zimmer kahl und leer.

Einige Male blinzelte Severus verwirrt. „Da ist kein Bett.", murmelte er müde und sah wieder zu dem Mann auf, den er Meister nennen sollte. „Und mein Spielzeug ist auch nicht da.", setzte er hinzu, als ihm einfiel, dass das wohl noch alles bei seinen Großeltern war. „Mein Doro..." Tränchen stiegen wieder in die Augen des Jungen, als er an seinen Bären dachte.

Die Hand des Jungen nun zum zweiten Mal, seit er ihn an sich gebunden hatte, loslassend, kniff Zandros seine Augen zu einem ungehaltenen Funkeln zusammen: „Damit das ein für alle mal geklärt ist, Junge! Weder gehört dir etwas, noch wirst du jemals etwas besitzen, denn du gehörst mir. Oder glaubst du, nur weil ich einen Blumenstrauß in die Vase stecke, wenn ich das denn jemals tun würde, würde dieser ihr gehören? Nein .. .denn sie ist ebenso ein Besitz wie die Blumen selbst und du Junge bist nichts anderes. Du solltest dich besser sofort daran gewöhnen, denn ich bin kein sehr geduldiger Mensch."

Derart angefahren und auch vollkommen übermüdet brach Severus erneut in Tränen aus und schluchzte laut und herzzerreißend. Er wollte seine Mama und seinen Kuschelbären, den er seit frühester Kindheit immer bei sich gehabt hatte.

„Dir gehört rein gar nichts. Weder der Boden auf dem du schläfst, noch die Decke, die ich dir zugestehe. Alles weitere musst du dir erst verdienen." Kurz hielt der frisch gebackene Meister inne und fügte dann noch wieder in seinem üblicheren, gleichgültigen Tonfall seinen ersten Befehl hinzu: „Du wirst das Zimmer nicht verlassen, bis ich dich rufe."

Damit wandte sich Zandros Aydin Galagher abrupt um, nachdem er den weinenden Jungen in das Zimmer geschoben hatte, schloss die Türe und ging den Flur hinunter in sein eigenes, verschwenderisch eingerichtetes Schlafgemach.

In völliger Dunkelheit allein gelassen, weinte Severus nur noch lauter und stolperte sofort zur Tür. Doch obwohl er sie öffnen konnte, sodass Licht in das kleine Zimmer fiel, schaffte er es nicht hinauszutreten. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. 

Schließlich zog er sich in eine Ecke zurück, rollte sich in der Decke zusammen und weinte sich trotz des ungewohnt harten Untergrundes in den Schlaf.

Doch einige Stunden später erwachte er schon wieder, weil er dringend auf die Toilette musste. Sofort krabbelte er aus der Decke und ging verschlafen auf die noch offene Tür zu. Aber auch jetzt schaffte er es nicht, hindurchzugehen. Nach einigen Minuten, die er versuchte hinauszukommen, um eine Toilette zu suchen, trat er verzweifelt von einem Fuß auf den anderen und presste eine kleine Hand in den Schritt.

Wieder fing er an zu weinen, weil er es nicht mehr lange würde halten können. Doch niemand reagierte auf sein leises Rufen. Schließlich fing sein Bauch an weh zu tun, sodass er sich setzen musste und einige Augenblicke später wurde das Schluchzen lauter, als sich Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Beinen ausbreitete und unangenehm roch.

Der Junge war so beschämt, dass ihm das noch in seinem Alter passiert war, dass er sich unter die Decke verkroch und sich schließlich auch erneut in den Schlaf weinte.

Die vergangene Nacht hatte Zandros seit langem wieder sehr gut geschlafen, war doch das Bewusstsein, seinen Besitz um einen solchen Schatz erweitert zu haben, etwas, das ihm ausschließlich nur angenehme Träume bescherte.

Mit sich selbst und der Welt, in der er lebte, mehr als zufrieden, erhob sich Zandros und ging zuerst einmal ins neben seinem Schlafgemach liegende Bad und nachdem er dort fertig war und er sich angekleidet hatte, machte er sich auf, seinen neuesten Besitz abzuholen.

Doch der Geruch, der ihm, kaum dass er die offene Türe erreichte, ereilte, ließ jedwede Zufriedenheit ins Nichts verpuffen und eine Mischung aus Wut und Abscheu in ihm zurück. Das war doch nicht zu fassen!

Severus war bereits seit einiger Zeit wach, schämte sich aber zu sehr, um aus seiner Decke herauszukommen. Außerdem war ihm durch die noch immer nasse Hose sehr kalt.

Auf die deutlich dunklere Stelle auf den Boden blickend zwang sich Zandros rein äußerlich zumindest zur Ruhe, als er zu wissen verlangte: „Hat dir dein Großvater rein gar nichts beigebracht? Nicht einmal ein Tier beschmutzt seinen eigenen Schlafplatz!"

Langsam und mit deutlich vom Weinen und vor Scham geröteten Wangen setzte Severus sich auf. "Ich.. ich konnte nicht hinaus.", wisperte er leise und hob dabei den Kopf an. "Und niemand kam, als ich gerufen habe."

Die Augenbrauen zu einem unwilligen Stirnrunzeln zusammengezogen, musterte Zandros das Kind vor sich und schüttelte nur den Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er selbst nicht ganz unschuldig an der Misere war. Hatte er doch nicht daran gedacht, dass der Bursche auch auf die Toilette musste. Nun … noch einmal würde ihm das nicht passieren.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs war der Junge von Decke und Kleidung befreit nackt, die Bescherung auf dem Boden beseitigt und die verunreinigte Kleidung von einem durch ein Fingerschnippen herbeigerufenen Hauselfen fortgebracht. „Komm mit … du wirst jetzt erst einmal ordentlich baden."

"Baden?", fragte Severus nach und seine Augen leuchteten auf. Dass er nackt war, störte das Kind überhaupt nicht, und so sprang er auf und lief zu dem Mann hin, um dessen Hand zu ergreifen. "Ist es viel Wasser? Ein See? Kann ich ein Boot haben?", fragte er aufgeregt weiter.

Zandros schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, während seine zuvor noch verärgert zusammengepressten Lippen fast schon gegen seinen Willen verräterisch zu zucken begannen. "Das ist kein See, Junge, sondern eine Badewanne!"

"Ein kleines ... Badewannenboot?", fragte der Kleine hoffnungsvoll. Er spielte wirklich gerne in der Wanne. Das war das beste am ganzen Baden. "Bitte, Meister."

Tatsächlich für einen Moment stehen bleibend, blickte der weißhaarige Mann auf den Jungen herab und kämpfte nun nicht mehr gegen sein Schmunzeln an: „Immerhin scheinst du nicht auf den Kopf gefallen zu sein … sehr gut. Also gut … ein kleines Boot. Aber benimm dich und mach hinterher wieder alles sauber, verstanden?"

"Ja.", versicherte Severus sofort, auch wenn er natürlich noch nicht wusste, was 'alles saubermachen' bedeutete. Strahlend ging er neben dem Mann weiter und war schon gespannt darauf, wie die Badewanne und sein Boot aussehen würden.

Als sie das Badezimmer betraten, bekam der Junge dann große Augen, kannte er doch nur ein winziges Bad mit einer kleinen, freistehenden Badewanne. Bei seinem Großvater hatte er auch einmal schwimmen dürfen, allerdings hatte seine Großmutter ihm erklärt, dass das ein Pool gewesen war. Später war er immer durch einen nicht gerade angenehmen Zauber gereinigt worden.

Hier war in den mit hell- und dunkelblauen Fliesen belegten Boden eine Wanne eingelassen, in der ohne Probleme mindestens zehn Kinder Platz haben würden. "So grooooß.", hauchte der Kleine staunend.

Zandros schnaubte amüsiert und prüfte kurz das zuvor heiß eingelassene Wasser, das nun auf eine sehr warme, aber dennoch angenehme Temperatur herabgesunken war, und mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs befand sich auch ein kleines Boot in der Wanne, welches zwischen dem Badeschaumbergen erschien. „Na los rein mit dir … ab morgen wirst du dich jeden Tag in der Früh baden, hier saubermachen und dann der Hauselfe beim Frühstückmachen helfen und das alles bevor ich aufgestanden bin."

Severus war schon auf halbem Weg zur Badewanne gewesen, als er sich nochmals umdrehte. "Ich soll... kochen?", fragte er verdutzt nach. "Mama hat mir das aber immer verboten. Küche ist gefährlich."

„Die Küche …", blaffte Zandros, der eine solche Kleinkindsprache, gleich wie alt der Bursche war, hier nicht dulden würde, „… und die Hauselfe wird dir schon sagen, was du zu tun hast und was nicht." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Bad, nur um kurz bevor er es gänzlich verlassen hatte, noch einmal stehen zu bleiben, „… wenn du hier fertig bist, komme runter … in der Halle links ist das Frühstückszimmer."

Der Kleine war sichtlich zusammengezuckt, als er derart angefahren wurde. "Ja, Meister.", antwortete er sofort, weil er nicht wollte, dass der Mann noch saurer wurde. Dann wandte er sich schnell ab und stieg in die Badewanne. Das Wasser reichte ihm im Sitzen bis zu den Achseln, was Severus sofort freudig jauchzen ließ.

Schnell war jedwede Zeit vergessen, während Severus mit dem Boot spielte und immer wieder versuchte zu ‚schwimmen' wobei das mehr ein Tauchen und auf dem Boden des Beckens entlang Krabbeln war. Selbst als das Wasser sich langsam abkühlte, merkte der Kleine das eigentlich gar nicht.

Über eine halbe Stunde wartete Zandros nun schon und das war, wie er fand, mehr als genug Zeit gewesen. Zumal er dem Knaben zuvor schon eine knappe halbe Stunde gegeben hatte und erst danach anfing, auf diesen zu warten. Ungeduldig erhob er sich vom erkalteten Frühstückstisch und ging verärgerten Schrittes zum Bad, aus dessen Innerem er schon, als er den Flur oben am Treppenrand erreichte, das Plätschern und Planschen hören konnte. Die Badezimmertüre heftiger als notwendig aufstoßend, trat Zandros ein.

Da er gerade tauchte, hörte Severus zwar, dass jemand herein kam, merkte aber nicht, dass dieser jemand mehr als sauer war. Und so strahlte der Junge übers ganze Gesicht, als er schließlich auftauchte. „Ich kann schwimmen!"

Ohne ein Wort ließ Zandros die Temperatur des Badewasser um mehrere Grad absinken, so dass es nun regelrecht eiskalt sein musste.

Blitzschnell war Severus, der sowieso schon leicht bläulich gefärbte Lippen gehabt hatte, aus dem Wasser und stand bibbernd da.

„Dass du baden und dich reinigen sollst, hat nicht zu bedeuten, dass du meine Zeit über Gebühr zu verschwenden hast … und ganz gewiss nicht, dass ich eine Stunde am Frühstückstisch sitze und auf dich warte!", knurrte Zandros aufgebracht.

Zitternd vor Kälte und bei der wütenden Tonlage auch vor Angst, fing Severus wieder an zu weinen. Irgendwie schwankte er ständig von überglücklich zu vollkommen verängstigt hin und her und das wühlte das Kind nur noch mehr auf.

Zandros' Miene verdüsterte sich nur noch mehr, als er dieses von ihm mehr als ungeliebte Verhalten erneut sehen musste.

Den weinenden Jungen mit einem raschen Zauber abtrocknend, befahl er ihm knapp ihm zu folgen und als sie schließlich die Treppe hinunter ins Frühstückszimmer kamen, deutete Zandros auf eine Ecke des Raumes: "Da hinüber! Und ich möchte keinen Mucks von dir hören, verstanden?"

Während noch immer Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, nickte Severus hastig, da er genau wusste, was gemeint war. Mit einem fast schon sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Tisch, an dem merkwürdigerweise nur ein Stuhl stand, drehte er sich schließlich weg und ging in die Ecke, die ihm gezeigt worden war. Dort blieb er mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stehen und wartete. Der Duft des Essens ließ dabei seinen Magen laut knurren und erschrocken legte er eine Hand darauf, während er immer wieder schniefte, um endlich zu weinen aufzuhören.

Sich wieder an den Tisch setzend, orderte sich der Hausherr von der herbei geschnipsten Hauselfe ein neues, frisches und vor allem warmes Frühstück, das aus Rühreiern, Speck, Toast und Tomaten und einer Tasse heißen Tees mit Milch und Zitrone bestand und begann, den Jungen nicht weiter beachtend, zu essen.

Trotz des Trockenzaubers war Severus kalt, da er ja noch immer vollkommen nackt war. Deswegen strich er sich auch immer wieder über die Arme. Aber sonst rührte er sich nicht weiter, wollte er doch nicht noch mehr ausgeschimpft oder gar verhauen werden. Doch immer wieder drehte er den Kopf, um zum Tisch und dem so lecker duftenden Essen hinüber zu schauen.

Bei einem dieser Blicke legte Zandros langsam sein Besteck beiseite: "Ungehorsam", belehrte er seinen Sklaven fast schon mit gleichmütiger Stimme, "... wird bestraft. Alles was ich dir geben kann, musst du dir verdienen ... und das hast du bis jetzt nicht getan."

Dann aß er weiter.

Severus hätte gern geantwortet, dass er die Zeit nicht wusste. Aber er durfte nicht sprechen, weil er ja keinen Mucks machen sollte. Somit stand er einfach nur mit hängendem Kopf und knurrendem Magen da und wartete, dass sein Meister ihn von der Strafe erlöste.

Nachdem er zu Ende gegessen hatte, ließ der Hausherr das Essen von seiner Hauselfe entfernen, welche nur kurz einen Blick auf den in der Ecke stehenden, nackten Jungen warf. Doch ehe sie verschwinden konnte, hielt ihr Master sie auf: "Das hier", Zandros deutete auf das Kind, "... gehört ebenso zu meinem Besitz wie auch du, Pinky ... er ist niemand, dem du einen Wunsch erfüllen, oder dessen Ruf du folgen musst."

Verstohlen blickte Severus nach hinten und erblickte die Hauselfe. Diese Wesen hatte er erst bei seinem Großvater kennen gelernt und dort hatten sie ihm zumindest immer etwas zu essen gegeben, wenn er hungrig war.

Erneut stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen, die er aber hastig und mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen wegwischte. Er wollte brav sein und nicht weinen, weil das seinem Meister nicht gefiel. Und wenn er lang genug still war, würde er sicherlich auch etwas zu essen bekommen.

Oder nicht?

---

tbc


	4. Das wahre Gesicht

**Kapitel 4 – Das wahre Gesicht**

Nachdem er den Tagespropheten gewiss dreimal von vorn bis hinten durchgelesen hatte - und wieder zurück, ließ Zandros schließlich die Zeitung sinken und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem nun schon eine gute Stunde dastehenden Jungen zu, der mehr als deutlich zitterte: "Dir ist also kalt?", fragte er ruhig, von dem Zorn, den er noch zuvor empfunden hatte, nichts mehr in seiner Stimme zeigend.

"Ja, sehr.", antwortete Severus leise, dem mittlerweile die Füße auch weh taten und total kalt waren, da er so lange auf hartem, kühlem Marmor stehen musste. "Sind meine Sachen noch nicht wieder trocken, Meister?" Unsicher blickte er über seine Schulter, weil er nicht wusste, ob er sich nun umdrehen durfte oder nicht.

„Deine Sachen …" Zandros schüttelte seinen Kopf. „…habe ich von der Hauselfe entsorgen lassen. Wenn du mitkommst, zeige ich dir, was du ab heute tragen wirst."

Severus schnellte bei dieser Aussage herum und flitzte auf den Mann zu, der gerade aufgestanden war. Seine kleinen, dünnen Ärmchen um dessen linkes Bein schlingend, meinte er ehrlich: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich... so lang gebadet hab, Meister. Ich hab nur keine Uhr."

Sich für einen Moment fast schon unangenehm berührt fühlend, blickte Zandros auf den Jungen herab: „Nun … daran soll es das nächste Mal nicht liegen. Ich werde dir eine Sanduhr auf den Badewannenrand befestigen. Wenn sie halb durchgelaufen ist, bist du das nächste Mal fertig."

"Ganz bestimmt, Meister." Severus strahlte nun wieder, weil er merkte oder hoffte, dass der Meister nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war. Einen Schritt zurücktretend legte er seine kleine Hand in die des Mannes.

Wieder sanfter gestimmt, nickte Zandros leicht: „Also gut … dann gehen wir und ich zeige dir deine neue Kleidung." Damit führte er den Fünfjährigen wieder die Treppe hinauf. Doch diesmal wandte er sich nach rechts und nicht links, wo das Bad und ihrer beider Schlafquartiere lagen, und steuerte einen Raum an, der gut doppelt so groß war wie der Raum, in dem das Kind schlief, und Reihen an Reihen an Kleidung beinhaltete. Dabei wies er, als sie eingetreten waren, auf das unterste Regalfach genau der Türe gegenüber liegend und meinte: „Von diesen hier ziehst du jeden Morgen nach dem Baden ein frisches an. Das schmutzige bringst du nach unten in die Küche zur Hauselfe. Sie wird dir zeigen, wie du es säubern kannst."

Severus lief zu dem Schrank und holte sich eines der darin liegenden Kleidungsstücke heraus. Irritiert blickte er anschließend seinen Meister an. "Ein Kleid?", fragte er verwirrt.

Zandros lachte sichtlich erheitert auf: „Nein … das nennt man eine Tunika."

"Und das ist nicht nur für Mädchen?", fragte Severus mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck, ehe er versuchte in das aus Leinen bestehende Gewand zu schlüpfen. Es war schwierig die richtigen Löcher für die Arme zu finden, aber schließlich hatte er die Tunika an - sogar richtig herum. Dann sah er nochmal in den Schrank, fand aber keine anderen Sachen. Weder Unterhosen, noch Hosen oder Schuhe und Socken.

„Natürlich nicht … schließlich bist du mein Junge." Zandros klang außerordentlich zufrieden während er dies sagte und seinen neuesten Besitz nun sogar mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln musterte.

Etwas unsicher blickte Severus vom Inhalt des Schrankes auf den Mann hinter sich. "Da sind keine Strümpfe und Schuhe", meinte er leise.

„Natürlich nicht … Sklaven brauchen so etwas nicht.", bestätigte Zandros, auch wenn es nicht wirklich eine Frage gewesen war.

"S..Skaven? Was ist das?", fragte Severus leise, da er dieses Wort nicht kannte. Gleichzeitig trat er langsam von einem Fuß auf den anderen, da auch hier der Boden nicht mit einem Teppich belegt war und seine Füße noch immer kalt waren.

„Sklaven sind …", erklärte Zandros nun wieder vollkommen ernst werdend, „… sehr selten und wenn wie in deinem Fall hoffentlich auch magiebegabt, umso wertvoller. Sie … du bist Besitz. Wie die Vase, die ich dir gestern zeigte, oder auch alles andere, was du hier siehst. Du gehörst mir und bist als mein Sklave dazu verpflichtet, jeden meiner Wünsche zu erfüllen. Egal ob sie dir gefallen, oder nicht."

"Und d... d..." Severus verstummte, weil er das 'du' nicht aussprechen konnte. Kurz überlegte er und nahm dann das Wort, was ihm am Abend zuvor dafür genannt worden war, auch wenn es falsch klang: "Und Euch wünscht, dass ich keine Schuhe anhabe?"

Für einen Moment irritiert, dann deutlich verblüfft aussehend, schüttelte Zandros seinen Kopf, nickte dann aber gleich darauf bestätigend: „Es heißt ‚Ihr wünscht' … und ja das tue ich. Wenn es dir zu kalt wird, musst du dich einfach mehr bewegen."

"Ihr", erwiderte Severus und nahm sich vor, sich dieses Wort auch zu merken, selbst wenn es merkwürdig war, dass er nicht die Worte nehmen konnte, die er schon kannte. Wieder überlegte er einige Zeit und sah dann überrascht auf. "Deswegen kam ich nicht aus dem Zimmer, auch wenn die Tür offen war. Ihr habt es verboten gehabt."

„Genau. Gehorchst du mir nicht, oder tust etwas, das mir oder meinem Eigentum – was dich selbst mit einschließt – Schaden zufügt, oder lässt dies von anderen zu, wirst du bestraft. Nicht nur durch mich selbst, sondern auch durch die Magie, welche dich als meinen Sklaven an mich bindet.", erklärte der ältere Zauberer geduldig weiter. Schließlich war es wichtig, dass der Junge begriff, was er war und was dies beinhaltete.

"Und.. wie bestraft mich die Magie?", wisperte Severus fast schon ehrfürchtig. Er wollte bestimmt nichts absichtlich falsch machen

Leicht zuckte Zandros mit seinen Schultern: „Da du mein erster und einziger Sklave bist, weiß ich es nicht. Aber ich nehme mal an durch Schmerzen, die deinem Vergehen entsprechend angemessen sein werden."

Der Kleine schluckte sichtlich und ging nun schnell wieder zu seinem Meister, weil er nichts falsch machen wollte. "Was... soll ich jetzt tun, Meister?", wollte er mit großen, schwarzen Augen wissen.

Langsam wanderten Zandros' Augenbrauen nach oben, war er doch wirklich positiv erstaunt über die rasche Auffassungsgabe des Jungen: „Du bist sicher, dass du erst fünf Jahre alt bist?", fragte er daher mit einem halben Schmunzeln nach.

"Ja.", versicherte Severus sofort irritiert und zeigte wie zur Sicherheit die fünf Finger seiner linken Hand. "So alt."

„Du kannst also auch schon zählen hm?", schmunzelte der Ältere und wandte sich dann um, um aus dem Ankleidezimmer zu gehen. „Ich zeige dir noch eben, wie du das Wasser in der Wanne bedienst, und bringe die Sanduhr an.", erklärte er dabei, was er nun tun wollte.

Strahlend hüpfte der Kleine hinter ihm her. "Ich kann sogar schon lesen. Hab ich mir selbst beigebracht. Aber Vater und Großvater haben mich immer geschimpft, wenn ich ein Buch hatte... weil ich zu klein bin, haben sie gesagt."

„Unsinn … man ist nie zu klein oder zu jung, um etwas Neues zu lernen und seinen Intellekt zu bilden.", widersprach Zandros sofort und betrachtete den Jungen nun wenn möglich noch genauer, „…es ist erstaunlich …" Er verstummte, nahm sich aber vor, später zu testen, wie gut die Fähigkeiten seines Neuerwerbs tatsächlich waren.

"Dann darf ich ein Buch haben?", fragte Severus sofort aufgeregt weiter, während sie den Gang entlang zum Badezimmer gingen.

Die Türe zum Badezimmer öffnend ließ Zandros zuerst einmal eine große Sanduhr auf dem Beckenrand erscheinen, welche derart auf diesem festsaß, als hätte es sie schon immer dort gegeben: „Haben? Nein … denn du besitzt nichts. Du kannst eines lesen, wenn ich es dir gestatte und du es dir verdient hast."

"Wie verdiene ich es?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige sofort aufgeregt nach.

„Indem du gehorchst … und fleißig lernst. Indem du mich erfreust …", wiederholte Zandros, „…indem du ein perfekter Sklave wirst und ich stolz auf dich sein kann."

"Perfekt ist aber sehr schwer.", murmelte Severus leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Aber ich versuch es."

Zandros nickte dazu nur: „Ob etwas schwer ist oder leicht, spielt keine Rolle."

„Ja, Meister.", antwortete der Kleine, auch wenn er nun wieder unsicherer war. „Wie mach ich richtig hier sauber?", fragte er dann, weil es ja hieß, dass er nach dem Baden sauber machen sollte und das ja heute nicht geschehen war.

„Du nimmst den Lappen hier …" Zandros deutete auf einen Sauglappen, der an einem Haken neben dem Waschbecken hing „…und wischst alles solange ab, bis keine Wassertropfen mehr zu sehen sind und alles glänzt wie zuvor."

Sofort griff Severus sich den Lappen und begann zu wischen. Noch immer versuchte er sich so brav zu benehmen, dass er sich vielleicht doch noch ein Frühstück verdiente. Auf allen Vieren über den Boden krabbelnd versuchte er alles aufzuwischen, was er beim Spielen in der Wanne nassgespritzt hatte.

„Wenn du fertig bist, findest du mich im Kaminzimmer … das liegt schräg gegenüber dem Esszimmer, wo du heute Morgen bereits warst." Damit wandte sich der Zauberer um und ging.

Enttäuscht blickte Severus hinterher, hatte er doch gehofft, dass ihm gesagt wurde, wann er fertig war.

Etwa zehn Minuten später hängte er den Lappen wieder weg, weil er der Meinung war, alles sauber gemacht zu haben. Mit an den Knien sichtlich feuchter Tunika und dadurch auch wieder mehr frierend machte der Junge sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo er vom Esszimmer aus zur gegenüberliegenden Tür ging. Doch nicht ohne kurz in den Raum zu schauen, um zu sehen, ob dort vielleicht noch etwas zu essen auf dem Tisch lag. Aber die Platte war vollkommen leer. Leise seufzend drückte er die Türklinke herunter und trat in das herrlich warme Kaminzimmer.

Noch einen weiteren Scheit in den Kamin legend, war dies doch etwas, das Zandros, wenn er die Zeit und die Muße dazu hatte, gern selbst erledigte, anstatt Magie dazu zu verwenden, blickte er sich nach dem eintretenden Jungen um: „Setz dich …", sagte er und deutete auf das flauschige Bärenfell das zwischen seinen Füßen und dem Kaminfeuer lag, als er sich wieder in seinen bequemen Sessel hineinsinken ließ.

Das Fell war so faszinierend, dass Severus gar nicht mitbekam, dass es vielleicht seltsam war, auf dem Boden sitzen zu müssen. Außerdem war die Aussicht, etwas flauschig warmes unter seinen kalten Füßen zu haben, zu gut. Schnell flitzte er hinüber und setzte sich hin. Mit einem erstaunten Strahlen strich er immer wieder durch das weiche Fell. „Das ist toll", wisperte er leise.

Zandros lächelte dünn: „Es stammt von einem Schwarzbären, den ich vor einigen Jahren selbst erlegte.", erzählte er bereitwillig.

„Oh.", kam daraufhin nur von dem Sklaven und er blickte nun doch etwas traurig auf das Fell, das mal ein Tier gewesen war. „War ich jetzt brav, Meister? Mein Bauch tut so weh...", wisperte er anschließend und strich sich über den knurrenden Unterleib.

„Bis gerade warst du es … gewesen.", grummelte der ältere Mann und presste kurz ungehalten seine Lippen aufeinander. Er hatte keineswegs vergessen, dass der Junge noch nichts gegessen hatte, aber es stand diesem einfach nicht zu, danach zu fragen, auch wenn er das eher indirekt getan hatte.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", fragte schließlich, einer Eingebung folgend. Denn es irritierte ihn, dass sein Sklave über Magenbeschwerden klagte. Nur weil mal ein, oder zwei Mahlzeiten ausfielen, bekam keiner Magenschmerzen.

Severus hatte enttäuscht den Kopf gesenkt und zuckte bei der Frage mit den Schultern. „Gestern... irgendwann nach dem Aufstehen.", murmelte er leise und rieb sich noch immer den Bauch. Tatsächlich war es zwar mittags gewesen, doch war es dennoch fast einen ganzen Tag her.

„Und was hast du da gegessen?", hakte Zandros weiter nach.

Überlegend blinzelte Severus einige Male. „Ich.. weiß nicht mehr genau... Pfannkuchen denk ich.", wisperte er leise.

„Hmm …", kam es nur und einige Augenblicke später schnipste der Hausherr mit den Fingern und die Hauselfe stand neben dem Sklaven.

Verwundert sah der Schwarzhaarige auf und blickte von der Hauselfe zu seinem Meister. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass die Hauselfe ihm nichts geben durfte, wenn er darum bat, also sagte er jetzt auch nichts, um nicht noch unartiger zu sein.

Als nichts weiter geschah, wandte sich Zandros an die Hauselfe: „Bring mir eine Kanne heißen Früchtetee, zwei Becher und für den Jungen hier ein Müsli und heißen Kakao."

„Danke.", wisperte Severus und lächelte den Alten an. Als die Elfe dann mit der Schüssel voll leckerem Müsli mit Früchten wieder erschien, griff er fast schon hastig zu und begann sofort zu essen aus Angst, dass es ihm wieder weggenommen werden könnte.

Missbilligend auf dieses Verhalten blickend blaffte Zandros fast schon im nächsten Augenblick: „Iss gefälligst langsam und anständig und nicht wie ein halb verhungertes Tier!"

Zusammenzuckend lief Severus feuerrot an und zog den Kopf ein. Nur gerade eben so verhinderte er dabei, dass er sich die Schüssel über der Tunika ausschüttete. Langsamer aß er dann weiter, auch wenn sein Hunger mit den ersten Löffeln nur noch größer geworden war.

„Die Schüssel ist groß genug …", murmelte Zandros und wandte sich dann seinem Tee zu, den er sich einschenkte und genüsslich zu trinken begann. Es war eines der Dinge, die er am meisten schätzte. Vor seinem Kamin sitzen und Tee trinken, oder ein schönes Buch dabei lesen und ab und an dabei eine Pfeife Tabak rauchen. .

Erst als die Schüssel leer war, wandte Severus sich dem noch leeren Becher und der Kanne Kakao zu. Fragend sah er zu seinem Meister auf.

Von der Stille, die plötzlich mangels der fehlenden Kau- und Löffelgeräuschentwicklung herrschte, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, blickte der weißhaarige Zauberer zu dem Jungen und folgte dessen Blick. Wortlos griff er nach dem Kakao und schenkte diesem den Becher dreiviertelvoll. „Gib acht. Er ist heiß.", warnte er dann jedoch, ehe er seinem Sklaven den Becher hinhielt.

Severus nickte leicht und nahm den Becher mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit vorsichtig in beide Hände. Dann pustete er hinein, wie es ihm seine Mutter gezeigt hatte. Beim Gedanken an sie blickte er wieder auf. "Meine Mama ist ... ist tot, oder?", fragte er leise und konnte dabei die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme, dass mit Nein geantwortet werden würde, nicht unterdrücken.

„Soweit ich weiß – ja. Dieser Muggel, den sie geheiratet hat, hat sie totgeschlagen, soweit mich Nathaniel Prince informierte.", gab Zandros unumwunden preis, was er wusste. Der Junge sollte lieber gleich wissen, wovon er abstammte und was es brachte, sich mit den Unmagischen einzulassen.

Tränen glitzerten in Severus' Augen, auch wenn der Junge versuchte, sie aufzuhalten. Er wusste, wer mit dem abfälligen 'Muggel' gemeint war. "Vater... er hat uns oft weh getan.", wisperte der Kleine leise und senkte den Kopf. "Warum?"

Langsam schüttelte der Weißhaarige seinen Kopf: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe ihn nicht gekannt und habe auch nicht vor, die Bekanntschaft irgendeines dieser Unmagischen zu machen. Doch meist fürchten sie das, was sie nicht verstehen. Und aus Furcht wird schnell Hass. Es ist also besser, sich ganz von diesen Muggeln fernzuhalten und nichts mit ihnen zu schaffen zu haben. Sie bringen nur Ärger und Unglück über einen."

Langsam nickte Severus, während lautlose Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, die er einfach nicht aufhalten konnte. "Tut mir leid, Meister.", wisperte er leise, mit halb erstickter Stimme.

Sich vorbeugend strich Zandros mit zwei seiner Finger über die Tränenspur: „Das hier ist eine rein körperliche Reaktion, gegen die du nichts tun kannst …", beruhigte er fast schon freundlich, „… einzig das Geheule und Gejaule dabei verbiete ich dir, denn damit steigerst du dich selbst nur immer weiter in etwas hinein, das ohnehin nicht zu ändern ist."

Mit großen in Tränen schwimmenden Augen sah Severus auf und rutschte dann dichter an den Älteren heran, um sich anzulehnen. Er wollte unbewusst einfach nur spüren, dass er nicht allein war.

Für einen Moment zögerte Zandros, doch dann akzeptierte er stillschweigend das Verhalten seines Sklaven. Dieses mal. Er würde ihm schon noch beibringen, dass er ihn nicht von sich aus berühren und Nähe herstellen durfte, wenn es ihm passte. Nicht der Sklave war es, der bestimmte, sondern immer der Meister. Bei allem.

Den Kopf an den Oberschenkel gelehnt saß der Junge da und trank immer wieder einen Schluck Kakao, bis der Becher leer war. Dann stellte er ihn neben sich auf den Boden und schloss die Augen. "Warum mochte mein Großvater mich nicht, Meister?", wisperte er schließlich leise.

Zandros antwortete nicht, wusste er darauf doch nichts zu sagen, auch wenn er sich schon denken konnte, dass es an dem Muggelvater des Jungen lag.

Mit einem leisen Schniefen schlang Severus seine Arme um ein Bein seines Meisters. "Ihr gebt mich nicht weg, oder Meister?", fragte er leise.

„Nicht so lange ich lebe.", bestätigte Zandros sofort, war dies doch eine Frage, die er mit Gewissheit und vollster Überzeugung beantworten konnte, schob den Knaben dann jedoch fast schon unwirsch ein Stück von sich und besonders seinem Bein, um das dieser sich fast schon zu klammern schien, fort:

„Vorhin habe ich es geduldet, aber für die Zukunft solltest du dir merken, dass niemals du derjenige bist, von dem der Kontakt ausgeht. Verstanden, Junge?"

Leise schniefend nickte Severus leicht, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was genau gemeint war. Aber ihm war klar, dass sein Meister nicht von ihm umarmt werden wollte. Also zog er sich wieder weiter in die Mitte des Fells zurück, dichter zum Feuer hin.

Zufrieden nickend lehnte sich Zandros nun bequem in den Sessel zurück und leerte gemütlich erst eine, dann eine zweite Tasse Tee.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, in der Severus in die Flammen geschaut und darin Figuren gesucht hatte, wurde ihm langweilig und er drehte sich langsam wieder um, damit er seinen Meister sehen konnte. "Meister?"

„Hm?", brummte Zandros gedankenverloren.

„Darf ich etwas spielen? Oder ein Buch lesen?", wisperte er leise und sah hoffnungsvoll aus. „Mir ist langweilig."

„Du kannst mir ein Buch von dort hinten bringen..." Zandros wies flüchtig auf das sich dem Kamin gegenüber befindende Bücherregal. „Und mich dann nicht noch einmal stören. Es hat keinerlei Bedeutung, ob dir … langweilig ist oder nicht. Wenn es etwas für dich zu tun gibt, sage ich es dir schon und bis dahin hast du mich ebenso wenig zu stören, oder aufzufallen wie das Fell zu meinen Füßen, oder der Schrank dort in der Ecke."

Der Junge wurde bleich und beeilte sich zu dem Regal zu laufen. „Wie heißt das Buch?", wagte er dann jedoch weiter zu fragen, als er die vielen Bücher sah. Immerhin wollte er nicht ein falsches bringen.

Eigentlich hatte Zandros einfach nur irgendeins sagen wollen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. Dies war eine gute Gelegenheit den Jungen auf dessen Fähigkeiten hin zu testen: „Magische Braukunst von Gentalition … die zweite Ausgabe.", erwiderte er also schließlich, gespannt wie sich sein Sklave dabei anstellen würde. Dass er das Buch wirklich fand, daran zweifelte Zandros doch sehr, und das nicht nur, weil es sich mindestens eine Reihe über dem Kopf des Burschen befand.

Severus hockte sich auf den Boden und begann die Buchrücken des untersten Fachs zu entziffern. Bei einigen hatte er Schwierigkeiten, weil die Buchstaben seltsam geformt waren, aber die meisten Worte konnte er gut lesen. Es dauerte allerdings eine halbe Stunde, bis er auf Augenhöhe angelangt war und noch immer war das richtige Buch nicht dabei gewesen. Kurz blickte er sich um und lief dann zu einem Stuhl, auf den er sich stellen wollte, um weiter oben weiter zu lesen.

Zandros hatte sich unterdessen eine neue Kanne Tee bei der Hauselfe geordert und drehte seinen Sessel so, dass er den Jungen bei seinem Tun beobachten konnte. Sagen tat er nichts, doch war er positiv davon überrascht, dass sein Sklave tatsächlich zumindest so viel zu entziffern in der Lage schien, dass er die bisher betrachteten Bücher ausschließen konnte.

Den Stuhl über den Boden schiebend, was ein doch recht unangenehmes Geräusch verursachte, blieb Severus vor dem Regal stehen und kletterte nach oben. Es sah recht gefährlich aus, doch schaffte er es, nicht hinunter zu fallen, während er die nächste Reihe absuchte. Schließlich fand er noch eine Reihe darüber ein Buch mit dem gesuchten Titel. Doch gerade als er es herausziehen wollte, bemerkte er direkt daneben ein zweites mit dem gleichen Titel. Die Stirn runzelnd betrachtete er beide genau, sah aber keinen Unterschied.

Deswegen nahm er beide heraus, was für ihn recht schwierig war, vor allem durch das Gewicht der Bücher. Doch legte er erst das eine und dann das andere auf den Stuhl zwischen seine Beine. Dann kletterte er hinunter und brachte beide Bücher zu seinem Meister. „Welches ist das zweite, Meister?", fragte Severus leise, als er die beiden Bücher auf die Sessellehne hievte.

„Das steht auf den ersten Buchseiten.", antwortete Zandros mehr als beeindruckt, doch bemühte er sich dies nicht zu zeigen. Noch nicht.

Sofort schlug der Junge das oberste Buch auf und blätterte auf die erste mit dem Titel bedruckte Seite und tatsächlich stand dort gleich ‚zweite Ausgabe'. „Das ist es.", verkündete er und lächelte aufgeregt.

Nun kam doch der Besitzerstolz durch, den Zandros empfand, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und seinem Sklaven durch das schwarze Haar wuschelte: "Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Junge."

Sofort strahlten die schwarzen Augen des Kleinen auf und er genoss sichtlich die sanfte Berührung. "Soll ich das andere wieder zurückstellen, Meister?", fragte er eilfertig.

„Tu das ..", stimmte Zandros zu, sich derweil dem anderen Buch widmend. Er verstand zwar nichts von der praktischen Arbeit der Zaubertrankbraukunst, aber die Theorie war schon seit jeher sein Steckenpferd gewesen.

Das Buch im Arm flitzte Severus zurück zum Regal, kletterte auf den Stuhl und schob das Werk zurück an seinen Platz. Dann betrachtete er fast schon sehnsüchtig die anderen Bücher. Doch wagte er nicht, um eines davon zu bitten. Zu deutlich war ihm noch im Gedächtnis, wie sein Meister ihn zuvor angefahren hatte, als er danach gefragt hatte.

Also kletterte er wieder vom Stuhl und schob ihn an dessen Platz zurück, ehe er zu dem weichen Fell ging, auf das er sich dann bäuchlings legte. Nach einigen Minuten flüsterte er dann leise vor sich hin, während seine Finger in Imitation einer Person über das Fell 'gingen'.

Von dem unverständlichen Gemurmel aus seiner Lektüre gerissen, sah Zandros mit ungehalten zusammengezogenen Augenbrauchen auf: „Was murmelst du da?", fragte er scharf.

Severus zuckte zusammen und drehte mit eingezogenem Hals den Kopf herum. "Mein... Ritter will die schöne Jungfrau retten... er schleicht ganz leise durch den Wald, weil der Drache auf ihn lauert.", erklärte er dann, was er sich gerade ausgedacht hatte.

Zandros blinzelte. Das war doch … er schüttelte irritiert seinen Kopf und meinte schließlich nur knapp: „Dinge murmeln nicht …"

"Aber... ein Ding ist ein Tisch oder sowas... ich lebe doch.", widersprach Severus leise, weil er das nicht verstand, aber wohl merkte, dass er mit dem Ding gemeint gewesen war.

Das Buch langsam zuschlagend, nachdem er das lederne Lesezeichen hineingelegt hatte, betrachtete der Zauberer mit unleserlicher Miene seinen Sklaven: „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir das ausführlich nahegebracht."

"Ich... ich versteh nicht.", wisperte der Junge leise.

"Ob du lebst oder tot bist, macht überhaupt keinen Unterschied. Du bist ein Ding, ein Besitz, ein Sklave! Mein Sklave! Du hast keine Wünsche, keine Bedürfnisse... Du hast nichts, was ich dir nicht gestatte. Und im Moment habe ich dir weder gestattet, mich mit deinem Brummeln zu stören, noch zu spielen. Jetzt stell dich hier her, leg die Hände auf den Rücken und sei still."

Mit neuerlichen Tränen in den Augen, ob der harschen, gnadenlosen Worte stand der Kleine auf und trat neben den Sessel, wo wieder blanker, kalter Boden seine nackten Füße quälte. Die Hände auf den Rücken legend stand er mit gesenktem Kopf da und schniefte immer hörbar, weil seine Nase anfing zu laufen.

Sich wieder seinem Buch widmend gelang es Zandros das Geschniefe eine Zeitlang zu ignorieren, ehe es ihm dann doch zu viel wurde und er zum zweiten Mal das Buch schloss, diesmal vor Verärgerung sogar das Lesezeichen vergessend. Kurzerhand zog er seinen Zauberstab und reinigte mit einem nicht wirklich allzu angenehmen Zauber die laufende Nase.

Erschrocken aufjaulend schnellten Severus' Hände nach vorn und hielten seine Nase. So etwas war noch nie mit ihm gemacht worden.

„Hände auf den Rücken und keinen Mucks mehr, bis ich etwas anderes sage!", schnauzte Zandros nun wirklich langsam die Geduld verlierend.

Hektisch gehorchte der Junge, auch wenn ihm nun erneut die Tränen kamen. Doch versuchte er die Schluchzer, die er nicht von sich geben durfte, zu unterdrücken.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er geglaubt, dass sein Meister eigentlich nett und lediglich streng war.

Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

------  
TBC


	5. Pflichten

Hallo zusammen. Hier das nächste Kapitel.

Danke für die tollen Reviews. Wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut.

* * *

Kapitel 5 – Pflichten

Ein piepsender Alarm weckte Severus am nächsten Morgen auf und der Junge streckte sich unter der Decke.

Der restliche erste Tag war schnell vergangen gewesen, zumindest nachdem sein Meister ihm wieder erlaubt hatte, sich zu bewegen.

Jetzt stand der Junge auf und lief ins Badezimmer, wo er sich konzentrierte, um das Wasser richtig einzulassen und dann zu baden. Diesmal sah er immer wieder auf die Sanduhr und spielte gar nicht mit dem Boot. Nur unzureichend abgetrocknet krabbelte er durch den Raum und wischte alle feuchten Spuren auf, die er hinterlassen hatte. Dann holte er sich eine neue Tunika und brachte die alte nach unten.

Doch als er dann in der Eingangshalle war, fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo sich die Küche befand. Suchend lief er durch die Gegend und rief ein paar Mal "Elfe", um vielleicht die Hauselfe auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Pinky war schon beim ersten Ruf hinter dem Jungen erschienen, doch lautlos und für diesen nicht sichtbar. Unschlüssig mit sich ringend, ob sie nun vor ihm erscheinen sollte oder nicht, hatte der Hausherr doch deutlich gesagt, dass sie dem Jungen nichts bringen und dessen Befehlen nicht gehorchen sollte, folgte sie ihm lautlos weiter. Vielleicht würde sie ja auch so herausbekommen, was er wollte.

Immer noch lief Severus durch das untere Stockwerk und bekam so langsam Angst, dass er wieder nicht gehorchen konnte. "Bitte, Elfe... ich soll doch zu dir gehen. Ich find die Küche nicht..." Die hohe Stimme des Jungen klang nun schon vollkommen verzweifelt.

Unglücklich mit ihren kleinen Händen ringend und die langen Ohren sinken lassend, überlegte Pinky, was sie tun konnte und dann, plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee, mit der sie nicht wirklich gegen den Befehl des Masters verstoßen würde.

Gerade als der Junge abermals an der nach oben führenden Treppe vorüber kam, schwang im Schatten derselbigen eine kleine Türe auf, die für einen Erwachsenen, oder etwas korpulenteren Menschen viel zu klein gewesen wäre.

Erschrocken blieb der Junge stehen und betrachtete die Tür einen Moment, ehe er vorsichtig darauf zuging.

Als er hinein sah, bemerkte er eine kurze Treppe und unten dann weiße Fliesen und viel Licht. Langsam tapste der Junge hinunter und seufzte erleichtert, als er sich wirklich in der Küche wiederfand. "Elfe?", rief er erneut. "Der Meister hat gesagt, dass ich dir helfen soll."

Mit dem typischen Plopp erschien Pinky genau vor dem Jungen, vor Erleichterung in die Hände klatschend: "Was helfen?"

Erschrocken hüpfte Severus zurück, strahlte dann aber das Wesen an, das noch etwas kleiner war als er. "Er hat gesagt, dass du mir zeigst, wie ich das hier sauber machen soll.", antwortete er dann. "Und Frühstück kochen soll ich auch mit..."

"Das ist einfach, ich das sauber mach ..", begann Pinky, stoppte dann aber mitten im Redefluss und ließ erneut ihre Ohren hängen, "… du das selbst machen müssen, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht.. ich denke, ja.", murmelte Severus leise und seufzte. "Ist es sehr schwer?"

"Du nicht zaubern können, oder?", erkundigte sich Pinky zögerlich.

Langsam schüttelte der Kleine den Kopf. "Noch nicht...", wisperte er leise. "Aber hoffentlich irgendwann... Kann es nur mit Zaubern saubergemacht werden?"

Mit einem Schnipsen von Pinkys langen Fingern erschien ein Waschzuber in der rechten hinteren Ecke der Küche, in dessen Innerem ein Brett mit sich ineinander drehenden Stangen lag. Ein Stück Seife lag auf dem Zuberrand. "Dann nur so gehen."

Irritiert blickte Severus dorthin und trat näher heran. "Wie geht das?", fragte er leise und sah in die großen Augen der Elfe. "Kannst du es mir zeigen?"

Unschlüssig hin und hertrippelnd rang Pinky mit ihren Händen, nickte dann aber doch. Dem Menschenjungen die Tunika aus den Händen nehmend, ging sie zu dem Waschbrett, streckte sich und warf das Kleidungsstück über den Zuberrand und auf das Waschbrett. "Du das hier mit der Seife im Wasser auf dem Brett reiben."

Der Junge kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Dann trat er näher, nahm die Seife und versuchte es einfach mal. "So richtig?", fragte er nach.

Pinky, die die Bemühungen aufmerksam beobachtete, nickte zögernd: "Ich glaube ja."

Also machte Severus sich daran, konzentriert weiter zu waschen. Allerdings ermüdeten seine dünnen Arme recht schnell. "Wie lange noch?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten nach.

Sich an dem Fassrand hochziehend, linste Pinky auf das durchweichte Stück: "Ich weiß nicht."

"Meine Arme tun weh.", meinte der Kleine leise und schniefte etwas. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so anstrengend war.

Sich so weit vorbeugend, dass sie fast kopfüber in den Waschzuber gefallen wäre, rief Pinky schließlich: "Ich glaube, es jetzt sauber sein."

"Ja?" Sofort strahlend nahm Severus die Tunika heraus und betrachtete sie. "Und jetzt? Wie wird sie trocken?"

"Du sie über Leine hängen...", kurz wedelte Pinky mit ihrer Hand und vor dem Kaminfeuer erschien eine gespannte Leine.

Nach einiger mühevoller Zieherei und Angelei hing die Tunika endlich vor dem Feuer und der schwarzhaarige, junge Sklave lächelte zufrieden. Seine frisch angezogene Tunika war nun zwar auch sichtlich feucht, aber das merkte er nicht. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Severus dann, weil er ja beim Frühstück machen helfen sollte. Beim Gedanken an etwas zu Essen knurrte ihm der Magen.

Deutliche Falten bildeten sich in Pinkys Stirn als sie angestrengt nachdachte: "Ich das viel schneller alleine machen.", sagte sie schließlich. Es passte irgendwie überhaupt nicht, dass ein Mensch ihr half, gehörte es doch schließlich umgedreht so.

"Dann schau ich zu.", meinte Severus und legte die Hände aneinander. "Darf ich?"

"Master böse sein, wenn nicht helfen?", fragte Pinky zögerlich.

Der Junge zuckte nur mit den Schultern, konnte er den Alten doch nicht wirklich einschätzen. "Wie lang bist du schon hier?", fragte er seinerseits.

"Pinky war schon bei Masters Vater.", antwortete die Hauselfe offen.

"Und wo... ist der Vater jetzt?", fragte der Junge weiter, während er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und den angehobenen auf den stehenden stellte, um ihn aufzuwärmen.

"Gestorben … schon vor vielen, vielen Jahren.", erklärte Pinky mit deutlich trauriger Stimme. Dann wandte sie sich um und begann Töpfe und Pfannen schweben zu lassen, den Herd zu erhitzen und dann die Lebensmittel vorzubereiten und das alles, ohne dass ersichtlich wurde, dass Pinky überhaupt etwas tat.

Mit großen Augen sah Severus zu, was die Elfe tat, hatte er doch selten bisher Magie in so einem Ausmaß gesehen. Hierbei konnte er wirklich nicht helfen und konnte sich noch viel weniger vorstellen, was der Meister gemeint haben sollte. "Werde ich auch mal so zaubern können?", wisperte er leise.

Während die Eier zu braten begannen und sich die Tomaten von alleine schnitten, gluckste Pinky leise: "Ich mir sicher sein."

"Wirklich? Woher weißt du das?", wisperte der Kleine. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie sehr sein Meister hoffte, dass er zaubern können würde. "Mein... Mein Vater war ein Muggel... vielleicht bin ich ja auch einer."

Pinky schüttelte ihren Kopf: "Du mich sehen, oder? Muggel Hauselfen nicht sehen können."

"Gut.", hauchte Severus erleichtert und lächelte noch mehr. "Weiß der Meister das schon? Er wird sich bestimmt freuen..."

Pinky schüttelte ihren Kopf: "Er das erst glauben, wenn du Brief von Schule bekommst."

"Welche Schule?", fragte der Junge sofort aufgeregt. "Und wann kommt der Brief? Ich bin schon fünf... im Sommer kann ich in die Schule gehen... hat mir meine Mama gesagt."

"Soweit ich wissen, wenn du elf werden und die Schule sein größte Schule in der Menschenzauberer und Hexen ausgebildet werden.", erklärte Pinky, während das Frühstück immer weiter Gestalt annahm.

"Aber... meine Mama sagt, dass man mit fünf in die Schule kommt... sie hat es versprochen.", wisperte Severus leise und wirkte ziemlich verloren. Mittlerweile stand er schon sehr dicht am Kamin, um seine kalten Füße zu wärmen.

Pinky zuckte kurz mit den Ohren: "Pinky nicht wissen, was Master vorhat.", antwortete sie mit einem Hauch von Gleichgültigkeit, verstand sie den Menschenjungen doch nicht wirklich, strahlte dann aber, als sie verkündete: "Frühstück fertig. Du helfen kannst, es nach oben zu bringen."

Eigentlich wäre auch das nicht nötig gewesen, doch glaubte Pinky zu verstehen, dass der Neue einfach etwas zu tun brauchte. So wie auch sie immer etwas tun wollte, um zu dienen und zu gefallen.

Sofort lief Severus zu der Elfe. "Was kann ich tragen?", wollte er aufgeregt wissen.

"Einfach, was du kannst …", antwortete Pinky, die die Frage nicht wirklich verstand.

Nun selbst verwirrt trat der Junge an den Tisch, wo das Tablett stand. Beim Geruch des Essens grummelte sein Magen erneut laut. Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm er sich den leeren, aber recht großen Teller und blickte die Elfe dann fragend an.

Pinky grinste nur von einem Ohr zum anderen, schnippte mit den Fingern und war samt Tablett im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.

Überrascht drehte Severus sich im Kreis und hätte fast den Teller fallen lassen. Doch dann kletterte er schnell die kurze Treppe hinauf und ging zu dem Esszimmer, dessen Tür aber leider verschlossen war. "Meister?", rief er leise, weil er den Teller nicht in einer Hand halten konnte, und ihn auf den Boden zu stellen, war sicherlich auch nicht sonderlich gut.

Lautlos öffnete sich die Türe zum Speisezimmer und Pinky lugte heraus: "Master noch schlafen ...", flüsterte sie durchdringend.

"Ich hab die Tür nicht öffnen können.", murmelte Severus entschuldigend und schlüpfte an der Elfe vorbei ins Speisezimmer, um den Teller auf den Tisch zu stellen. Dann drehte er sich fragend zu Pinky um, weil er nicht wusste, was er nun tun sollte.

Doch Pinky war bereits wieder verschwunden.

Verloren stand der Kleine im Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass jemand kam. Seine Füße waren wieder eiskalt und so lief er schließlich aus dem Zimmer, um im Kaminzimmer gegenüber auf das weiche Fell zu gehen und dort zu warten. Doch auf halbem Weg fiel Severus ein, dass er ja seinen Meister wecken sollte.

Also flitzte er die Treppe hoch, so schnell es seine kleinen Beine erlaubten und kam strahlend im Schlafzimmer an, von dem er wusste, dass es sich schräg gegenüber seines eigenen kleinen Zimmers befand.

Zandros, der schon immer einen tiefen Schlaf hatte und sowieso gewohnt war, länger in den Tag hinein zu schlafen, wachte davon allerdings nicht auf.

"Meister? Aufwachen... das Frühstück ist fertig.", rief Severus, während er auf das große Bett zulief, dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schlüpfte er unter dem Vorhang hindurch und stand dann neben dem Kopfende. "Meister!", sagte er erneut etwas lauter.

Nur schwer aufwachend grummelte Zandros ein wenig vor sich hin, ehe er sich schließlich umdrehte und deutlich verschlafen seine Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete: "Oh … du bist es, Junge …", nuschelte er noch, ehe ihm die Augen wieder zufielen. _Nur noch ein paar Minuten .._

"Frühstück ist fertig, Meister... und ich hab den Teller getragen und meine Tunika ge.. waschen.", erklärte der Junge freudestrahlend.

Blinzelnd seine Augen öffnend und sich dazu zwingend, sie diesmal auch offen zu halten, gähnte Zandros einmal herzlich, ehe er sich langsam aufsetzte: "Gut gemacht …", murmelte er nur leise, ehe er schließlich seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang und noch mehr als schlaftrunken in Richtung Bad schwankte.

Sehnsüchtig blickte Severus in das sicher mehr als warme Bett. Doch kletterte er nicht einfach hinein, woran sein Vater Schuld war. Es war kaum ein Jahr her, dass Tobias Snape seinen Sohn aus den Armen seiner Mutter gezerrt, kurz versohlt und dann aus dem Bett gestellt hatte, da er es leid war, jeden Morgen neben einem Kleinkind aufzuwachen.

Langsam kam der Kleine hinter den Bettvorhängen hervor und stand unschlüssig auf dem Bettvorleger, der zumindest jetzt seine kalten Füße ein wenig wärmte.

Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde kehrte Zandros aus dem Bad zurück und schlurfte zum Flur, zur Treppe und dann diese hinab in Richtung Esszimmer. Dem Jungen warf er keinen zweiten Blick zu, auch wenn er sehr wohl gemerkt hatte, dass dieser immer noch neben dem Bett stand.

Severus flitzte sofort hinterher, um sich nicht abhängen zu lassen. Dicht hinter seinem Meister betrat er das Esszimmer und ging zum Tisch, an dem es wie am Tag zuvor nur einen Stuhl gab.

Sich hinsetzend und ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrückend, starrte Zandros eine Weile auf den Tisch und grummelte leise: "Schenk mir etwas Kaffee ein Junge und dann setz dich."

Mit großen Augen starrte der Junge auf den Tisch, auf den er kaum hinaufsehen konnte. Dennoch versuchte er nach der Kanne zu greifen, die aber natürlich viel zu schwer für ihn war, um sie auch nur anzuheben. Also zog er die Tasse an den Rand und kippte einfach die Kanne etwas um, sodass Kaffee herauskam. Platschend fiel dieser zwar zuerst in die Tasse, schwappte dann aber sofort wieder heraus und versickerte in der Tischdecke.

Fluchend stieß sich Zandros vom Tisch zurück und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, als auch etwas Kaffee zu ihm herüber schwappte: "Verflucht, Junge, pass doch auf!", fuhr er diesen nun gänzlich von seiner Schläfrigkeit befreit zornig an.

Aus seiner Konzentration gerissen zuckte Severus derart zusammen, dass ihm die schwere Kanne aus der Hand rutschte und umfiel. Im nächsten Moment brüllte das Kind wie am Spieß, weil ein Teil der heißen Flüssigkeit über seinen rechten Unterarm schwappte, der sofort feuerrot anlief.

Sich schimpfend und fluchend den Jungen greifend, hob er ihn noch und trug ihn so schnell er konnte aus dem Esszimmer hinaus, die Treppe wieder hinauf und in das Badezimmer hinein, wo er ihn unsanft in die Wanne stellte und kaltes Wasser über den verbrühten Arm laufen ließ.

Das Gebrüll wurde dadurch aber eher lauter als leiser, während sich auf Severus' Arm eine große Blase bildete.

"Jetzt halt endlich deinen Mund!", blaffte Zandros das schreiende Kind an, denn wenn es etwas gab, das er absolut verabscheute, dann waren es plärrende Bälger.

Klatschnass, frierend und mit noch immer brennenden Schmerzen hörte der Junge nicht wirklich zu, während er weiter herzzerreißend weinte. Dabei streckte er die gesunde Hand nach dem Mann aus, um in den Arm genommen und getröstet zu werden.

Nun reichte es endgültig! Wütend griff sich Zandros den Jungen, zog ihn über den Wannenrand und schlug mehrmals kräftig auf dessen entblößten Hintern: "Hör – gefälligst – auf – mit – dem – Geflenne!"

Severus war so geschockt, dass er tatsächlich die nächsten Schreie verschluckte. Allerdings hielt das nur wenige Augenblicke an, ehe er leise wimmernd weiter weinte. Doch versuchte er die Laute jetzt zu unterdrücken, so gut er konnte.

"Das nächste Mal nehme ich einen Rohrstock.", knurrte Zandros, der sich das so nicht vorgestellt hatte. Oh nein ganz und gar nicht. Er wollte schließlich eine Hilfe, kein Kind erziehen.

"Es tut so weh.", wimmerte der Fünfjährige leise, während er zitternd dastand.

"Das weiß ich! Oder glaubst du, der Einzige zu sein, der sich schon mal verbrannt hat? Nur ich plärre nicht gleich durch die Gegend und du wirst das auch nicht tun!", schnappte Zandros, stellte den Jungen einfach wieder auf den Boden und ging zügig in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er nach einigem Herumwühlen in einem nicht wirklich ordentlich einsortierten Schrank schließlich eine Brandsalbe fand.

Mit Schluckauf blieb Severus im Bad stehen und wischte sich mit der linken Hand immer wieder die Tränen weg, doch konnte er sie einfach nicht stoppen. Dafür tat es einfach zu weh.

Mit der Salbe wieder zurückkehrend, setzte sich der alte Zauberer auf den Wannenrand: "Streck deinen Arm aus und halt still.", befahl er knapp, doch sein Blick zeigte, dass er es nicht dulden würde, abermals ein solches Geheule zu hören.

Schniefend hob der Junge den rechten Arm und wartete, dass sein Meister ihm half.

Die Dose öffnend, tunkte Zandros Zeige- und Mittelfinger in die grünliche Paste und begann sie dann auf die verbrannte Stelle zu streichen.

Severus wimmerte sofort auf und zuckte mit dem Arm weg oder versuchte es zumindest. Doch wurde sein Arm mit festem Griff gehalten.

Sofort verdunkelte sich die Miene des Meisters wieder: "Ich sagte: … Still halten! Kannst du denn nicht ein einziges Mal gehorchen?"

Der Kleine wimmerte lauter. "Es tut aber so weh, Meister.", schluchzte er und weinte dann wieder herzzerreißend.

Mit zu einem schmalen Strich fest zusammengepressten Lippen verfestigte Zandros seinen Griff um den verbrühten Unterarm und während er den Jungen zornig anfunkelte, strich er auch den Rest der geröteten und von Blasen gezeichneten Haut mit der Salbe ein. Dann ließ er ihn abrupt los und erhob sich: "Mach das Bad sauber.", befahl er nur harsch, ehe er sich brüsk abwandte und wieder nach unten ging, um dort endlich sein Frühstück zu beginnen. Würde er sich eben diesmal noch selbst seinen Kaffee einschenken.

Zandros bereute es mittlerweile, dass er keinen schon älteren Sklaven hatte kaufen können und in Gedanken spielte er mit der Überlegung, den Jungen vielleicht nun, da er ihn hatte gegen einen anderen, bereits erzogenen eintauschen zu können.

Oder dies zumindest zu versuchen. Jetzt wären seine Chancen gewiss besser als zu Anfang, wo er keinerlei Handlungsgut gehabt hatte.

Doch vielleicht gab es ja einen Zauberer, der einen Knaben einem älteren Sklaven vorzog.

------

TBC


	6. Erkältung

**Kapitel 6 – Erkältung **

Am nächsten Morgen piepste der magische Alarm umsonst, bei dem der Fünfjährige eigentlich aufstehen und sich baden gehen sollte.

Doch Severus hörte es kaum. Frierend und am ganzen Körper zitternd lag er auch noch zwei Stunden später in seine Decke gewickelt da und starrte mit glasigem Blick ins Leere.

Verärgert dass er nicht geweckt und sein Sklave nicht in der Küche geholfen hatte, kleidete sich Zandros rasch an und als er auch das Bad unbenutzt vorfand, ging er mit finsterer Miene den Flur entlang zum Zimmer des Jungen. Die Türe aufreißend hatte er schon den Mund zu einer gehörigen Standpauke geöffnet, als er den erbärmlichen Zustand seines Sklaven gewahrte.

"Kalt...", hauchte Severus nur leise und blickte mit ängstlichem, fiebrig wirkendem Blick zu seinem wütenden Meister auf. Das Zittern verstärkte sich nun durch die Angst vor einer möglichen Strafe noch mehr. Doch die Aussicht, erneut kein Frühstück zu bekommen, störte ihn nicht wirklich, fehlte doch jeglicher Appetit und die Schmerzen in seinem Hals schnürten ihm auch jegliches Hungergefühl ab. Ein kurzes, wenn auch schmerzhaftes Husten entrang sich seiner trockenen Kehle.

Mit finsterem Blick auf das dürre Bündel vor sich auf dem Boden starrend, überlegte Zandros kurz, ob er ihn da einfach liegen lassen sollte. Doch dann entschied er sich doch dagegen. Dazu war er ihm bei Slytherin zu teuer gewesen.

„Steh auf und mach dich fertig - sofort!" Und wenn der Bengel ins Bad kriechen musste. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass er einen verweichlichten Sklaven hatte, der nur, weil er ein wenig erkältet war, seinen Pflichten nicht nachkam. 

Wie Espenlaub zitternd versuchte Severus zu gehorchen und rappelte sich langsam auf. Als er dann barfuß auf dem kalten Boden stand, schlang er seine Ärmchen um seinen Oberkörper und schwankte leicht, ehe er versuchte zur Tür zu gehen.

Zur Seite tretend ließ der ältere Zauberer das Kind an sich vorbei, auch wenn sich seine Stirn noch weiter runzelte. Sein Sklave sah wirklich alles andere als gesund aus. Vielleicht sollte er ja doch seinen Heiler rufen?

Im Bad hatte Severus einige Probleme mit dem Wasser und immer wieder musste er husten. Als er dann einen Fuß in das eigentlich warme Wasser tauchte, keuchte er erschrocken auf und stieg wieder aus. "Kalt.", hauchte er heiser und blickte sich unsicher um.

Zandros, der seinem Sklaven gefolgt war, beugte sich kurz herab und glitt mit seinen Fingern durch das angenehm warme Badewasser: „Unsinn .. das ist so warm wie gestern auch."

Der Junge zitterte noch immer. Aber weil er keinen Ärger wollte, stieg er nun doch in das für ihn kalte Wasser. Als er saß, schüttelte es ihn regelrecht.

Mit den Fingern schnippend rief Zandros schließlich seine Hauselfe und befahl dieser ihm Pergament, Tinte und Feder zu bringen. Wenige Minuten später verließ eine der zwei hauseigenen Eulen das Gemäuer.

In der Zeit hatte Severus sich schnell gewaschen und trocknete sich nun bibbernd ab, ehe er nackt in die Kleiderkammer lief und sich eine neue Tunika holte. Erschöpft hockte er dann einige Augenblicke in dem kleinen Raum und lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Wand.

Zandros indessen ging in das Frühstückszimmer, um dort zu warten. 

Nach einiger Zeit kam der Kleine die Treppe herunter und ging ins Esszimmer. Mit fiebrigen Augen sah er auf den Tisch und stellte erleichtert fest, dass das Essen schon dort stand. "Tut mir leid, dass ich krank geworden bin, Meister.", krächzte Severus leise und blieb mit gesenktem Kopf neben dem Stuhl stehen. 

„Wir werden sehen …", murmelte der Zauberer und eingedenk des gestrigen Malörs und dass der Junge heute noch weitaus ungeschickter wirkte als am Vortag, schenkte er selbst etwas Kakao ein und stellte ihm die heiße Tasse am Tischrand vor die Nase.

„Trink das … aber verbrenn dich nicht und um Slytherins Willen verschütte nichts."

Langsam griff Severus nach dem Henkel der Tasse und hob sie an, da er gerade groß genug war, um auf den Tisch zu schauen, aber nicht auch noch über den Rand der Tasse, um pusten zu können.

Nach dem zweiten Mal Luftholen musste er allerdings husten und hatte großes Glück, dass die Tasse nicht richtig voll war, sodass er nichts verschüttete.

In dem Moment läutete es auch an der Tür.

Ohne von dem Brot aufzublicken, das er sich gerade schmierte, forderte der Hausherr auch prompt: „Geh und mach die Tür auf und geleite meinen Besucher her."

"Ja, Meister.", kam sofort die Erwiderung des Sklaven und er stellte seine Tasse wieder zurück, ohne etwas getrunken zu haben. Sofort flitzte der Kleine dann los, wobei seine nackten Füße auf dem Marmorboden platschende Geräusche machten.

An der Haustür musste sich Severus sehr strecken, um an die Klinke zu kommen, schaffte es aber dann doch, und zog die Tür auf.

Davor stand ein sehr großer Mann, mit schwarzen, zu einem strengen Zopf zusammen gebundenen Haaren und schwarzer langer Robe. Sofort musterte er den Jungen, von dessen Existenz er in dem Brief erfahren hatte, und bemerkte den fiebrigen Blick. Dennoch ging er erst einmal nicht auf das Kind ein, sondern ließ sich zu seinem Arbeitgeber bringen. "Zandros.", begrüßte er den Älteren mit einem leichten Nicken. "Ich hoffe, dir geht es soweit gut... Oder hat er dich schon angesteckt?"

Severus war der Mann unheimlich und ängstlich versuchte er sich hinter dem Stuhl seines Meisters zu verstecken.

„Nein .. es geht mir gut." Mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung wies er auf den Jungen, ging aber nicht weiter auf ihn ein. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?" Damit deutete er einladend auf eine Tischseite, an welcher soeben ein weiterer Stuhl erschien.

"Nein.", antwortete der andere und setzte sich, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu nehmen. Dann blickte er wieder auf den Jungen, als dieser hustete und dabei offensichtlich Probleme hatte. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir das doch zuerst ansehen... Komm her zu mir, Junge."

Severus hatte sich neben den Stuhl seines Meisters gesetzt und sich erschöpft angelehnt. Doch nun krallte er seine kleine Hand in die Robe seines Meisters und schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf, bevor er erneut husten musste.

„Verdammt, Junge, tu gefälligst, was Iason sagt!", raunzte Zandros so langsam wirklich die Geduld verlierend, auch wenn er sich zum Teil doch darüber freute, dass sein Sklave schon jetzt zu wissen schien, wohin er gehörte. Dennoch … ein derart erbärmliches Verhalten war nicht zu dulden. Was mochte sein langjähriger Freund - einer seiner wenigen - und zugleich Hausheiler davon halten?

Ängstlich, aber nun doch gehorchend stand Severus auf und ging zu dem Mann hin, der so viel strenger und böser als sein Meister wirkte.

Iason betrachtete den Jungen, der deutlich schwach und sehr dünn wirkte. Als erstes legte er eine Hand auf den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. Anschließend sprach er einen Diagnosezauber und betrachtete die Runen. "Es ist erstaunlich, dass er noch auf den Beinen ist...", murmelte er und erhob sich wieder, um in seinen Taschen nach einer Phiole zu suchen. "Er hat eine Temperatur von über vierzig Grad..."

Nun trat doch so etwas wie Besorgnis in Zandros' Miene. Dennoch seufzte er leise, bedauernd: „Wäre er nicht der einzige erschwingliche Sklave auf dem Markt gewesen, hätte ich mir nie ein derart … junges Exemplar ins Haus geholt. Ich hoffe, du kannst etwas tun, dass er nicht von noch weiteren Kinderkrankheiten heimgesucht wird."

Denn was sonst sollte das Fieber schon sein? Oder hatte man ihm mit Absicht beschädigte Ware verkauft? Bei diesem Gedanken verdüsterte sich das Gesicht des Hausherrn wieder eindeutig.

Der Heiler schüttelte jedoch leicht den Kopf, während er noch immer die Runen über dem Kind betrachtete. "Das ist keine Kinderkrankheit, Zandros. Der Junge hat eine angehende Lungenentzündung und das ist auch kein Wunder, wenn du ihn so im Haus herumlaufen lässt. Allein die blanken Füße auf dem Marmor reichen dazu aus, von der Kleidung ganz zu schweigen. So kannst du ihn im Hochsommer herumlaufen lassen, aber doch nicht im März."

Er hatte dem Sklaven den Inhalt der Phiole eingeflößt, was das Fieber senken dürfte. Doch hatte das zur Folge, dass die Erschöpfung des Jungen noch zunahm und Iason ihn auffangen musste, damit er nicht zu Boden sackte. "Ich nehme ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer und untersuche ihn dort weiter.", informierte er seinen Freund nur und ging bereits.

Gegenüber legte er den Jungen kurzerhand auf dem Sofa ab und untersuchte ihn nun gründlicher, flößte ihm noch zwei Phiolen mit Tränken ein.

Severus fühlte sich noch immer kalt und vollkommen übermüdet, was er auch wieder leise sagte.

"Ich weiß. Dir wird gleich wieder warm werden.", versprach der Heiler und wickelte das Kind in eine heraufbeschworene Decke, die noch zusätzlich einen Wärmezauber enthielt.

Zandros, der den beiden gefolgt war, sah nicht wirklich erfreut, wie sein Eigentum auf die Coach gelegt wurde. Doch sagte er nichts, konnte er doch nicht von Iason verlangen, dass dieser sich dann ebenfalls auf den Boden begab, um seine Behandlung durchzuführen.

„Eine Lungenentzündung …", echote er schließlich, fast schon erschrocken, wehrte sich aber gleich gegen den Vorwurf, „… das bisschen Herumlauferei kann ihn unmöglich so krank gemacht haben und in seinem Raum hat er sogar eine Decke."

Iason sah nicht auf. "Jeder würde krank werden, wenn er einige Tage barfuß in deinem Haus herumliefe. Selbst im Sommer würde ich das nicht raten, Zandros. Ich weiß, es sieht herrlich aus... aber er würde immer wieder krank werden. Und auch die Kleidung solltest du der Jahreszeit anpassen. Für den Sommer ist eine Tunika in Ordnung.. aber nicht jetzt.", erklärte er ruhig, während er zusah, wie der Junge einschlief.

Leise seufzend verabschiedete sich Zandros gedanklich schon von dem Anblick eines kaum bekleideten Sklaven … aber wenn er es recht betrachtete, so sah der Bursche jetzt noch weit schlechter aus, als trüge er warme Kleidung und zumindest so etwas wie Socken und Hausschuhe. „Also gut … du bist der Heiler … ich werde sobald wie möglich mit ihm einkaufen gehen."

„Gut.", murmelte Iason und strich die schwarzen Haare aus der noch immer recht heißen Stirn des Jungen. „Er ist wirklich hübsch.", murmelte er und stand dann auf, um sich Zandros zuzuwenden. „Er braucht einige Tage Ruhe und vor allem viel Wärme. Ich schicke dir die nötigen Tränke noch heute vorbei. Lass ihn sich völlig ausheilen, bevor du ihn wieder forderst, das ist wichtig, damit er nicht immer schwächlich bleibt. Mit einer Lungenentzündung ist nicht zu spaßen."

Sich in sein wohl unvermeidlich scheinendes Schicksal ergebend nickte Zandros verdrossen: „In Ordnung..." Mit den Fingern schnipsend befahl er dann die Hauselfe zu sich und trug ihr auf, sich die nächsten Tage um den Jungen zu kümmern, ihm zu trinken und zu essen zu geben und ihn warm zu halten.

Erst dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Gast zu: „Da dies nun erledigt ist…. Lass uns weiter frühstücken. Wie geht es deiner Familie?"

„Danke der Nachfrage. Es geht allen sehr gut. Auch wenn mein Ältester jetzt in das Alter kommt, wo sie ständig widersprechen.", erwiderte der Heiler, als er mit Zandros den Raum verließ, den Sklaven nicht weiter beachtend. 

------

Die nächsten vier Tage waren die langweiligsten in Severus' bisherigem Leben, auch wenn er sich schon lange nicht mehr so warm gefühlt hatte. Er lag in seinem kleinen Zimmer eingewickelt in so viele Decken, dass er sie kaum zählen konnte. Es war herrlich weich.

Aber er durfte nichts machen. Wenn er zur Toilette gehen wollte, musste er sich dennoch in eine der Decken wickeln und durfte sie nur kurz ablegen. Dann war Pinky aber auch sofort wieder bei ihm und sorgte dafür, dass er sich wieder hinlegte.

Der Husten, der ihn so gequält hatte, war fort und so fragte er die Hauselfe sicher schon zum hundertsten Mal: „Wann darf ich denn wieder aufstehen? Hast du den Meister gefragt?"

„Ich dich sowieso holen kommen soll … Heiler wieder da sein, um nach dir zu sehen.", erklärte Pinky, gleich drei Tuniken bereit legend.

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Der ist... mir unheimlich.", hauchte er leise, schälte sich aber dennoch aus den Decken und zog sich die drei Kleidungsstücke über. Dazu hatte er dicke Socken an, die ihm allerdings zu groß waren. Langsam folgte er Pinky nach unten und ins Kaminzimmer, wo er in der Tür stehen blieb.

Zandros hatte sich von seiner Hauselfe auf dem Laufenden halten lassen und war ganz zufrieden damit, wie sie dies handhabte. Er selbst sah nicht ein, sich mit derartigen Ungemächlichkeiten abzugeben. So musterte er den herein kommenden Sklaven zwar aufmerksam, aber nicht wirklich uninformiert.

„Nun komm schon her, Junge.", meinte Iason, als sich der Sklave nicht vom Fleck rührte.

Severus blinzelte und blickte kurz zu seinem Meister, ehe er auf die beiden zulief und vor dem Heiler stehen blieb. Unsicher sah er zu ihm auf. „Bin ich gesund?", wollte er leise wissen und sein Blick wirkte nun bettelnd, da er einfach nicht mehr allein in seinem Zimmer liegen wollte.

Zandros konnte ein Schmunzeln nun doch nicht unterdrücken und murmelte leise: „Zumindest hört es sich so an."

„Allerdings.", stimmte Iason zu und sprach einen Diagnosezauber, um ganz sicher zu gehen. „Ja... Die Lungenentzündung ist ausgeheilt. Keinerlei Anzeichen einer Erkältung mehr.", berichtete er dann zufrieden.

„Dann muss ich nicht mehr im Bett bleiben? Bitte, Meister."

Zandros brauchte für seine Antwort nicht lange überlegen: „Nein... ab sofort darfst du wieder arbeiten... und heute Nachmittag kommst du mit in die Winkelgasse. Kleidung besorgen."

"Die Winkelgasse?", fragte Severus und legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Die Frau... meine Großmutter .. sie meinte einmal, dass sie dorthin gehen will und dass ich nicht mit darf, weil Großvater es nicht will. Es ist schön, dass Ihr mich mitnehmt, Meister." Die schwarzen Augen strahlten regelrecht.

„Du hast weder eine Großmutter, noch sonst irgendeine Familie! Ich rate dir diesen Unfug umgehend zu vergessen und dich einzig und allein auf das zu konzentrieren, was du bist und was dies für dich beinhaltet", wies Zandros seinen Sklaven scharf zurecht.

Erschrocken trat Severus einen Schritt zurück. "Es... Es tut mir leid, Meister.", stammelte er und blickte zu Boden. Aber sein Meister hatte recht. Seine Familie gab es nicht mehr. Seine Eltern waren beide tot. Und seine Großeltern... nun die hatten ihn ja nicht haben wollen, also waren sie auch nicht seine Familie. Oder? Langsam blickte der Fünfjährige wieder auf. "Ich gehöre nur zu Euch, Meister.", wisperte er leise.

Zufrieden nickte der Zauberer: „Vergiss das nie."

"Werd ich nicht.", versprach Severus und lächelte wieder.

Iason schmunzelte in sich hinein. "Er scheint schnell zu lernen. Nicht nur gut aussehend, sondern auch was im Kopf. Du hast wirklich einen Glücksgriff gelandet.", murmelte er und erhob sich, um sich zu verabschieden, damit er Zandros nicht länger davon abhielt, mit dem Jungen einkaufen zu gehen und ihm anständige Kleidung zu kaufen.

-----  
TBC 


	7. Einkauf

**Kapitel 7 – Einkauf**

Aufgeregt stand der kleine, schwarzhaarige Junge in der Eingangshalle des Manor. Er hatte drei Tuniken übereinander an und eine Hose, die ihm offensichtlich viel zu groß war und die durch Stricke festgehalten wurde. Auch die Schuhe und der Umhang waren zu groß.

Dennoch sah Severus mit strahlenden Augen zu seinem Meister auf. Sie würden einkaufen gehen und er durfte mit. Der Mann vor ihm hatte einen Zauberstab in der Hand und im nächsten Moment spürte der Kleine, dass sich die Sachen und die Schuhe etwas verkleinerten. Zwar sah es immer noch mehr als merkwürdig aus, aber er würde zumindest nicht mehr bei jedem Schritt Gefahr laufen, aus den Schuhen zu steigen oder die Hose zu verlieren.

Nach einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabs hatten sich die Stricke in Gürtel verwandelt und nach seinem Sklaven greifend, ihn einfach an der Schulter fassend, disapparierte Zandros aus seinem Manor heraus zum offiziellen Apparationspunkt in der Winkelgasse.

Mit offenem Mund sah sich der Kleine sofort um, hielt sich dabei aber mit einer Hand an der Robe seines Meisters fest, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. So viele Menschen auf einmal hatte er noch nie gesehen. Und dann waren da auch noch die ganzen Schaufenster mit den Auslagen und die Gerüche und Geräusche. All das war so neu für Severus, dass er aus dem Staunen gar nicht herauskam und vergaß, dass sie ja aus einem bestimmten Grund hergekommen waren.

Ohne überhaupt hinzusehen versetzte Zandros dem Jungen einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf: "Mach den Mund zu… Auch wenn du nur ein Sklave bist, bist du immerhin mein und ich dulde nicht, dass du mich durch dein schlechtes Benehmen blamierst."

"Es tut mir leid, Meister.", antwortete Severus und bemerkte erstaunt, dass sich daraufhin zwei ältere Damen umdrehten und ihn musterten. Allerdings erkannte er ihre Blicke nicht als das, was sie waren... Mitleid.

Zufrieden, dass auch diese Lektion hoffentlich begriffen worden war, hatte Iason doch recht damit, dass er einen erstaunlich gelehrigen, wenn auch kränklichen Sklaven erhalten hatte, schritt Zandros weiter. Dabei achtete er einzig darauf, dass sich sein Eigentum immer bei ihm befand und nahm ansonsten keine Rücksicht auf den Jungen, der schon fast rennen musste, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Severus stolperte sogar einige Male, schaffte es aber auf den Beinen zu bleiben, da er sich noch immer am Umhang seines Meisters festhielt. Schließlich kamen sie dann endlich an ihrem Ziel an, wie es schien, und betraten einen Laden, in dem überall Kleidung und Stoffe lagen und hingen. Diesmal sah sich der Junge vorsichtiger um und musterte dann die Frau, die nach vorn kam.

"Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Für eine Schuluniform bist du aber noch etwas zu jung, hm?", kam es mit deutlicher Überraschung von der Ladeninhaberin, während sie dem Jungen breit zulächelte und sich dann an den neben diesem stehenden Mann wandte. "Sie haben da aber wirklich einen lieben … Neffen."

Severus strahlte die Frau nun an. Irgendwie mochte er sie gleich vom ersten Moment an. "Ich geh noch nicht zur Schule. Aber ich bekomme eigene Sachen, weil der Heiler gesagt hat, dass es zu kalt für eine Tunika ist. Und mein Meister hat mich sogar mitgenommen.", erklärte er mit deutlich hörbarer Aufregung in der Stimme, hatte er doch selbst früher bei seinen Eltern nur abgelegte Kleider anderer bekommen und keine eigenen.

Es gefiel Zandros ganz und gar nicht, was hier geschah und so fuhr er, noch ehe Madam Malkin antworten konnte dazwischen: "Ich benötige eine umfassende Wintergarderobe, inklusive Schuhwerk und Hausschuhen für meinen Sklaven. Da ich nicht viel Zeit habe, würde ich es schätzen, wenn Sie beginnen würden."

Bei dem harschen Tonfall zog Severus instinktiv den Kopf ein und sah unsicher zu seinem Meister auf. Hätte er nicht so viel sprechen dürfen? Doch als kein weiterer Tadel in seine Richtung kam, wandte der Kleine seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Dame zu und lächelte sie an. 

Roswita Malkins Blick wurde noch eine ganze Spur mitleidiger: "Natürlich … gibt es bestimmte Farben, die …", begann sie zu fragen, wurde aber durch ein knappes Kopfschütteln unterbrochen und so wandte sie sich schließlich wieder dem Knaben zu.

"Was für Farben gefallen dir denn am besten?"

"Ich darf Farben aussuchen?", hauchte der Kleine und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Ich mag grün.. und blau... und lila.", zählte er auf und ließ nun auch endlich den Umhang seines Meisters los, um einen Schritt auf die Frau zuzumachen, was diesem überhaupt nicht gefiel, doch sagte Zandros vorerst nichts.

Nachdem der Zauberer auch jetzt nicht einschritt, wandte Roswita Malkin ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Jungen zu: "Na dann komm mal mit nach hinten zum Vermessen."

Nach einem sichernden Blick zu seinem Meister, der aber nichts dagegen zu haben schien, nahm Severus die Hand der Frau an und ließ sich nach hinten in einen abgetrennten Bereich führen. Dort zog er sich den Umhang aus. "Soll ich das andere auch ausziehen?", fragte er dann und blickte die Frau mit einem schüchternen Lächeln an.

"Bis auf die Unterwäsche ja ...", stimmte Roswita lächelnd zu, "... sonst kann ich deine genauen Maße nicht nehmen und nachher hast du sowieso etwas anderes an."

Einen Moment blickte der Kleine irritiert zu der fülligen Dame auf, dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und zog sich etwas ungelenk die drei Tuniken aus, die er als Oberteil trug. Ein Hemd hatte er nicht an, genauso wenig wie eine Unterhose, wie Madame Malkin sehen konnte, nachdem Severus mit einiger Mühe den ungewohnten Gürtel geöffnet und die Hose ausgezogen hatte. Schnell zog er sich auch noch die Schuhe und die Socken aus und stand dann nur mit seinem silbernen Halsreif bekleidet vor ihr.

"Das … ok … also als erstes brauchst du Unterwäsche …" Damit drehte sich Roswita rasch um, um das um ihre Lippen zuckende Schmunzeln zu verbergen und begann ganz unten in einem der umstehenden, gut gefüllten Regale zu suchen. Schließlich drehte sie sich wieder zu dem Jungen, mit einer weichen, warmen, langen weißen Unterhose, die von der Größe her ungefähr passen musste. "Hier … probier das mal an." 

Mit großen Augen sah der Junge das Wäschestück an, nahm es entgegen und zog es sofort an. Es fühlte sich so weich und angenehm an, dass Severus unwillkürlich lächelte. "Sowas hatte ich noch nie.", meinte er und lief ein wenig mit blanken Füßen herum. "Darf ich es meinem Meister zeigen?"

Roswita schluckte und für einen Moment entglitt ihrem ansonsten fast immer gutmütigen Gesicht das stete Lächeln: "Du hattest noch nie Unterwäsche?", fragte sie regelrecht bestürzt, fing sich dann aber sofort wieder und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf: "Noch nicht … zuerst brauchst du Socken … unter anderem. Nicht dass du noch krank wirst." Damit suchte sie auch schon warme Wollsocken heraus, die so verzaubert waren, dass sie sich bei Kälteeinwirkung von selbst erwärmten und keinerlei Geruchsbildung zuließen.

"Doch... früher hatte ich auch Unterhosen... aber nur immer kurze.. so bis hier.", erklärte Severus und deutete auf seinen Oberschenkel, wo er an die Hüfte stieß. Dann nahm er die Socken entgegen und zog sie sich an, nur um anschließend sofort nach draußen zu sausen, um seinem Meister seine bisherigen neuen Sachen zu zeigen. "Meister, schaut mal.", rief er aufgeregt und deutete auf die langen Unterhosen.

Mit einem leisen Klirren fiel der Gürtel zu Boden, den sich einer der Kunden gerade angesehen hatte und er starrte ungläubig auf den halbnackten Jungen.

Zandros, der sich einige der dicker verarbeiteten Umhänge angesehen hatte, wandte sich auf den Ruf hin um und starrte für einen Moment überrascht auf seinen Sklaven, ehe sich seine Miene schlagartig verdüsterte: "Was soll das bitte sein?", schnappte er, packte sich den Jungen am rechten Arm und zerrte ihn kurzerhand zurück in den hinteren Bereich.

"Ich habe nichts von Unterwäsche gesagt! Nur von einer Garderobe!", blaffte er die Ladeninhaberin an, welche ihn erst überrascht, dann jedoch fast schon ungehalten anblickte. 

"Er könnte sich erkälten …", wollte sie einwenden, wurde aber fast schon rüde unterbrochen.

"Nicht wenn Ihre sonstige Garderobe gut genug ist! Keine Unterwäsche mehr!" Damit schob er seinen Sklaven Madam Malkin entgegen und blieb selbst im Durchgang stehen. Anscheinend musste er dabei bleiben, um darauf zu achten, dass auch wirklich das geschah, was er wollte.

Einige Augenblicke stand Severus mit eingezogenem Kopf da, als warte er noch auf einen Schlag oder eine weitere Zurechtweisung. Als nichts dergleichen folgte, beeilte er sich hastig, sich die unerwünschte Kleidung wieder auszuziehen. Vorsichtig sah er dann auf. "Es tut mir leid, Meister. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich sowas nicht haben darf.", murmelte er leise und blickte auf seine noch immer in den herrlich warmen Socken steckenden Füße. "Darf... darf ich die behalten, Meister?", fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll, weil so seine Füße nie mehr kalt sein würden.

"Natürlich .. das sind schließlich auch Socken und keine Unterwäsche …", brummelte Zandros, während Roswita die Unterhose bedauernd wieder zurücknahm und sie mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs in einen Korb mit waschbereiter Wäsche beförderte. 

"Danke, Meister.", strahlte Severus und trat die zwei Schritte auf den Älteren zu und umarmte dessen linken Oberschenkel. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu der Schneiderin um und wartete darauf, dass er endlich vermessen wurde.

Da der Zauberer wohl nicht gedachte, sie wieder allein zu lassen, begann Roswita nun mit der eigentlich Maßarbeit und im Nu tanzten mehrere Maßbänder um den Schwarzhaarigen herum, woraufhin Roswita damit begann, Hosen, Hemden, Pullover, Umhänge, Mützen, Handschuhe und Schals herauszusuchen und entsprechend zu verkleinern. 

Leise kichernd stand Severus mit ausgestreckten Armen da und beobachtete voller Neugier, was die Bänder alles an ihm vermaßen. Doch als er sah, dass bereits Sachen für ihn herausgesucht wurden, hing sein Blick nur noch auf der Hexe. Die Farben waren wirklich die, die er sich gewünscht hatte. Ein dunkelgrüner und ein lila Pullover, ein dunkelblaues Hemd. Severus' schwarze Augen leuchteten glücklich, als wäre Weihnachten und sein Geburtstag am selben Tag.

"Hier … probier diese mal an.", wandte sich Roswita wieder an den Kleinen, ihm eine dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Hose reichend und einen dunkelgrünen warmen Pullover.

Freudig machte Severus sich daran, die Sachen anzuziehen, was er für sein Alter durchaus schon sehr gut machte. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Meister um und sah diesen fragend an. "Gefällt es Euch auch, Meister?", fragte er ihn lieb und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. "Es ist schön warm. Und kuschlig... wie mein Bär früher."

"Ein guter Sklave braucht kein Spielzeug.. und du willst doch ein guter Sklave sein, oder?", murmelte Zandros, der ihn dabei fast schon entsetzt anstarrenden Ladeninhaberin nur einen flüchtigen Blick gönnend.

Der Kleine senkte den Kopf und nickte leicht. "Ja, Meister. Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er leise und hörbar geknickt. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu der Schneiderin um. "Soll ich noch mehr anprobieren?"

Roswita zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber: "Ja .. die Handschuhe hier .. und die Mütze … probier mal, ob sie dir nicht zu groß sind, oder zu eng." Damit reichte sie ihm das Genannte in grüner und schwarzer Färbung. Auch diese waren jeweils mit einem Wärmezauber belegt.

Sofort strahlte der Kleine wieder, die Zurechtweisung wegen des Teddys verdrängend, und zog sich die Handschuhe über die Hände. Auch so etwas kannte er nicht wirklich. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte er sich wieder so richtig schön warm, ohne dass er unter einer dicken Decke lag.

Vielleicht... ja, vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm, ein Sklave zu sein.

tbc


	8. Der Platz eines Sklaven

**Kapitel 8 – Der Platz eines Sklaven**

Mit großen, angstgeweiteten Augen blickte der fünfjährige Sklave zu seinem wütenden Meister auf.

Wieso er auf die Idee gekommen war, nach einem 'Setz dich' und einer vagen Handbewegung auf das Sofa zu klettern, konnte Severus nicht sagen. Aber offensichtlich war es das Falscheste gewesen, was er hätte tun können.

So wütend hatte er seinen Meister noch nie gesehen, wie gerade eben, als er ihn in einer raschen, schmerzhaften Bewegung von dem Möbelstück gezerrt und kurz geschüttelt hatte.

Die wütenden Worte hallten noch immer in seinem Kopf wider: 'Der Platz eines Sklaven ist auf dem Boden! Nicht auf einem Stuhl! Nicht auf einem Sessel! Und nicht auf einem Sofa!'

"Es.. Es .. tut mir.. leid, Meister.", stammelte der verängstigte Junge und hatte aus irgendeinem ihm unverständlichen Grund Mühe auf den Beinen zu bleiben. "Ich mach es nie wieder. Ich versprech es..."

"Oh nein … diesmal kommst du nicht so glimpflich wie sonst davon. Vielleicht merkst du dir das nächste Mal dann zuerst nachzudenken, was sich für einen Sklaven gehört, anstatt einfach zu handeln!", schnappte Zandros mit zornig funkelnden Augen.

Beschämt senkte der Junge den Kopf und blickte auf seine in den neuen Hausschuhen steckenden Füße. Er hatte Angst. Wirkliche Angst davor, was jetzt mit ihm geschehen würde.

Sich nun selbst auf das Sofa setzend, klopfte Zandros mit der flachen Hand harsch auf seinen Oberschenkel: "Du kommst jetzt hier her und wirst deine Strafe erhalten. Leg dich über meine Knie – sofort!"

Heftig schluckend zog der Sklave den Kopf ein und ging die zwei Schritte, die ihn vom Sofa trennten nach vorn. Dann beugte er sich heftig schniefend, aber nicht weinend, über den Oberschenkel.

Den Jungen kurzerhand hinten am Hemd packend, zog Zandros seinen Sklaven mit einem Ruck weiter nach oben und über seine Beine, so dass er dessen Hinterteil nun gut positioniert vor sich hatte.

Einen Hintern, der allerdings noch voll bekleidet war.

Da Zandros keinesfalls vorhatte die Strafe zu mildern, indem er auf von Stoff geschützte Pobacken schlug, zog er diese kurz entschlossen nach unten. Etwas, das nicht ganz so einfach und reibungslos verlief, wie er es gedacht hatte, passte diese Hose doch im Gegensatz zur letzten verzauberten sehr gut.

"Au.", rief Severus mehr erschrocken, als wirklich vor Schmerz, weil der Knopf nicht einfach aufging und die enge Hose nun unangenehm über seine Hüften gezogen wurde. Dennoch hing sie im nächsten Moment um seine Kniekehlen. Mit einem erneut leisen Schniefen hielt er sich mit einer Hand an einem Hosenbein seines Meisters fest. Die andere krallte er, so gut es ging, in den Sofabezug.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er übers Knie gelegt wurde. Auch sein Vater hatte das schon mit ihm gemacht.

"Du zählst mit.", befahl Zandros knapp, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern holte aus und schlug mit Wucht zu, sodass seine Handfläche mit einem lauten Klatschen auf das weiße Hinterteil fiel.

"AU!", schrie Severus nun regelrecht und Tränen schossen in seine Augen. "E...Eins."

"Korrekt ist: Eins, Meister. Danke, Meister. Immerhin mache ich mir hier die Mühe dein Verhalten zu korrigieren!", verbesserte der ältere Zauberer scharf, abermals zuschlagend. Diesmal noch fester als zuvor, sodass sich die Haut deutlich rot zu färben begann.

Erneut kam ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei von dem Kleinen, ehe er schluchzend versuchte zu antworten. "Zw... Zwei, M.Meis..ster... Danke, Mei...eister." Doch versuchte er sich krampfhaft zu beruhigen, wusste er doch, wie wenig es sein Meister leiden konnte, wenn er weinte.

Der nächste Schlag wurde wenn möglich noch härter: "Je weniger du dich zu beherrschen weißt, desto länger dauert es."

"Dr..rei", keuchte Severus heraus und schnappte nach Luft, ehe er das "Meister" anhängte und auch die beiden folgenden Worte waren beide von tiefen Atemzügen unterbrochen, weil er sich so sehr zu benehmen versuchte. Aber es tat so schrecklich weh! Sein Hintern brannte und kribbelte entsetzlich.

Sein Geist war so sehr darauf fixiert, dass es möglichst bald zu ende war, dass er anschließend beim nächsten Schlag "Fünf, Meister... danke... Meister." jappste.

"Vier!", unterbrach Zandros, doch war die Wut nicht mehr ganz so gegenwärtig, als er durchaus merkte, wie sich sein Sklave zusammenzureißen versuchte, "… für jemanden, der so schlau sein will, solltest du zumindest richtig zählen können!"

"Ver..Verz..zeiht, Meister.", schniefte Severus leise.

"Gut … du beginnst wieder bei Eins und das jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn du dich verzählst." Erneut fiel die Hand klatschend auf die geröteten Pobacken.

Diese Worte erschreckten Severus dermaßen, dass er fast den Schlag nicht mitbekam und den Schmerz für den Moment sogar vergaß. Mit verdrehtem Hals sah er zu seinem Meister auf und sein rotfleckiges, tränenverschmiertes Gesicht zeigte deutlich, wie verängstigt er nun war. "Eins, Meister.. Danke, Meister.", wisperte er leise.

Zandros sagte nichts, schlug einfach weiter und lauschte dem Zählen. Er hatte nicht vor übermäßig grausam zu sein, nein gewiss nicht. Aber er war der Ansicht, wenn er jetzt etwas ein für alle Mal klarstellen konnte, dass es seine Pflicht als Sklavenbesitzer war, dies auch so gut und einprägsam wie möglich zu verdeutlichen.

Als es bei Fünfzehn endlich zu Ende war, hing Severus leise schluchzend da, versuchte aber sich zu beruhigen. Sein Hintern schien zu glühen und noch immer kribbelte und schmerzte es unglaublich. Dann spürte er die Hand seines Meisters sanft streichelnd auf seinem schmerzenden Po und er schnappte leise nach Luft. Die Schluchzer verstummten nach wenigen Augenblicken, auch wenn die Tränen noch etwas zum Versiegen brauchten.

Geduldig wartete Zandros, bis sich sein Sklave wieder beruhigt hatte, ehe er schließlich, weiter streichelnd fragte: "Wo ist der Platz eines Sklaven, Junge?"

"Auf dem Boden, Meister. Immer auf dem Boden.", antwortete Severus mit leise krächzender Stimme, während er sich von der nun so sanften Hand weiter beruhigen ließ. Er würde es ganz sicher nicht wieder vergessen.

"Genau so ist es … und solltest du mich erneut derart zornig machen, war das hier nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack." Damit ließ er den Jungen los, passte aber auf, dass dieser nicht einfach zu Boden fiel.

"Das werd ich nicht, Meister.", versprach der Sklave sofort und öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose, um sie vorsichtig hochzuziehen. Dann schloss er sie wieder. Langsam setzte er sich dann auf den Boden und weil das so weh tat, kniete er sich schließlich hin. Dass sein Meister dabei kurz leicht schmunzelte, merkte er nicht, da es fort war, als er wieder aufsah.

Schnell wischte er sich die restlichen Tränen fort und auch die laufende Nase wischte er in Ermangelung eines Taschentuchs mit dem Handrücken ab.

Es sollte nur die erste von vielen Lektionen sein, die noch folgten.

------  
TBC


	9. Brief an einen Sklaven

Danke für die Reviews, auch wenn es im Vergleich zu den Hits wenige waren.  
+Thira: Das ist eine interessante Parallele mit den fünfzehn Schlägen. Aber es wahr ehrlich gesagt purer Zufall.  
+reina: Ja. Effektiv ist Zandros und er will nicht übermäßig grausam sein, was er natürlich dennoch ist...**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Brief an einen Sklaven**

Sechs Jahre waren vergangen und aus einem aufgeweckten, fast immer strahlenden kleinen Jungen war ein stiller, in sich gekehrter und gut erzogener Sklave geworden.

Es war Hochsommer. Und so trug Severus seine Tunika und dazu sehr dünne Sandalen, deren Riemen durchsichtig und somit kaum zu sehen waren. Seine schwarzen Haare waren so lang, dass sie ihm in seidigen Wellen über die Schultern und den Rücken flossen.

Gerade hatte er seinen Meister beim Frühstück bedient, ihm Brötchen gereicht und den Tee eingegossen.

Nun kniete er mit demütig gesenktem Kopf neben dessen Stuhl und wartete, dass er durch ein Wort oder eine Geste einen weiteren Auftrag erhielt. Wenn es sein musste, konnte er stundenlang so knien, ohne ein Wort oder ein Ton der Klage. Seine Glieder waren daran gewöhnt und verkrampften sich nicht mehr, wie früher manchmal.

Ein leichtes Pochen an der Fensterscheibe erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, ohne dass es ihn verleitete, sich zu rühren.

Erst ein leichter Wink seines Meisters ließ ihn sofort aufstehen und hinüber gehen, um die Eule einzulassen, den Brief entgegenzunehmen und zum Tisch zu bringen.

Doch auf halbem Weg blieb er verdutzt stehen und starrte auf die verschlungene Schrift auf dem Umschlag. Dort stand nicht der Name seines Meisters.

"Severus Snape.", wisperte der Sklave leise und erst als er es vorlas, wusste er, woher ihm der Name bekannt vorkam. So hatte er früher geheißen, in einem anderen Leben. Langsam drehte er den Brief um und sah ein Siegel und den Namen _Hogwarts_.

Erneut blinzelte er und machte sich dann daran, den Brief einfach zu öffnen.

Zandros sah erst von seiner nun zweiten Tasse Tee auf, als nicht wie erwartet die gebrachte Eulenpost zu ihm an den Tisch gelegt wurde, sondern - nichts weiter geschah und der Junge auch nicht wieder neben ihm zu knien kam.

Was er dann jedoch sah, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und mit sichtlich ungläubiger Stimme fragte er scharf: "Was glaubst du, was du da tust, Junge?"

Erschrocken zuckte Severus zusammen und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. "Er.. er ist an mich adressiert, Meister.", antwortete er leise. "Mein... Mein Name steht darauf."

Nun wirklich verärgert schnippte Zandros harsch mit den Fingern, dabei auf die Stelle am Tisch deutend, wo normalerweise die eingetroffene Post liegen sollte: "Ich glaube nicht, dass irgend jemand einen Brief mit dem Adressat _Junge_ versieht."

"Mein... Mein früherer.. Name.", wagte Severus noch zu wispern. Mit schnellen Schritten kam er dann heran und legte den halb geöffneten Brief auf den Tisch, ehe er mit demütig gesenktem Kopf auf die Knie sank.

"Du hast keinen Namen, außer dem, den ich dir gebe - Junge!", schnappte Zandros nun mehr als ärgerlich, griff sich den Brief, riss den Umschlag regelrecht von diesem und überflog das Einladungsschreiben an die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, doch spätestens, als er an die Liste der benötigten Dinge geriet, zerknüllte er den Brief einfach und ließ ihn vor seinem Sklaven auf den Boden fallen: "Verbrennen", befahl er nur knapp. "Und dann kommst du in mein Arbeitszimmer, deine Strafe abholen."

"Ja, Meister.", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige nur, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass eine einzelne Träne seine bleiche Wange herunterlief. Das zerknüllte Pergament aufhebend, erhob er sich und wandte sich dem Kamin zu, während er hörte, wie sein Meister den Raum verließ.

Einfach nicht anders könnend glättete er den Brief, um ihn selbst zu lesen, was ihn aber nur noch mehr schmerzte. All die Jahre hatte er darauf gewartet, zur Schule gehen zu dürfen. Hatte gehofft, dass er genug Magie besaß, damit sein Meister stolz auf ihn sein konnte. Und nun hatte er mit einer unbedachten Handlung alles zerstört.

Als der Brief in den Flammen verschwand, wischte Severus sich über die Augen, um die verräterischen Spuren zu entfernen. Er durfte nicht weinen!

Mit gesenktem Kopf und furchtsam in seine Tunika verkrallten Händen begab sich der elfjährige Sklave in das Arbeitszimmer seines Meisters, wo er sofort niederkniete und den Kopf bis fast auf den Boden senkte. "Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Meister.", wisperte er heiser.

An seinem Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte Zandros auf das Erscheinen seines Eigentums gewartet und als dieser nun schließlich vor ihm kniete, klopften seine Finger im Ausdruck seiner immer noch vorhandenen Verärgerung hart auf die schwere Holztischkante.

"Ich frage mich, ob du alles vergessen hast, was ich dir so mühsam beigebracht habe … ich bin wirklich sehr enttäuscht von dir, Junge."

Der schlanke, in diesem Moment fast schon zerbrechlich wirkende Körper zitterte sichtlich. "Ich habe nichts vergessen, Meister.", brachte Severus mühsam hervor. "Ich war nur so überrascht, mei... diesen Namen auf dem Brief zu lesen und... und ich habe nicht nachgedacht, Meister. Es tut mir leid."

"Und damit, glaubst du, ist es getan? Mit einem einfachen: Es tut mir leid? Glaub mir, Junge, es wird dir ganz bestimmt noch weit mehr leid tun, vergessen zu haben, wo dein Platz ist!" Damit griff Zandros hinter sich und zog einen langen Rohrstock hervor, den er einmal klatschend in seine linke Handfläche sausen ließ.

Bei dem eindeutigen Geräusch zuckte der Junge zurück, ehe er sich zusammenriss und wenn auch leicht schwankend aufstand. Ohne aufzusehen zog er sich seine Tunika aus, faltete sie zusammen und legte sie auf einen Stuhl, ehe er zu seinem Meister trat und sich neben diesem über den Rand des Schreibtischs beugte. Sein Arm reichte noch nicht an die gegenüberliegende Kante und so hielt er sich stattdessen seitlich fest.

Ohne nun noch weiter zu zögern, oder vorzuwarnen, trat Zandros zwei Schritte zurück, holte aus und ließ den Rohrstock pfeifend und präzise, einmal auf den entblößten Hintern niedersausen.

"Eins, Meister. Danke, Meister.", kam sofort ohne Pause von dem Schwarzhaarigen, auch wenn man deutlich den Schmerz in der Stimme hören konnte.

Sich dadurch ein wenig besänftigter fühlend, hatte sein Eigentum wohl doch nicht alles wieder verlernt, schlug Zandros ein zweites, drittes und viertes Mal zu, danach immer auf die entsprechende Antwort wartend und so traf sein Stock schließlich zum fünften Schlag auf die nackte, von vier präzisen Striemen geröteten Pobacken.

"Fünf, Meister... Danke, Meister", jappste Severus, da es mittlerweile doch sehr stark schmerzte. Doch hatte noch nicht eine Träne seine Augen verlassen. Dafür war die Strafe noch bei weitem nicht hart genug. Irritiert merkte er dann, dass kein erneuter Schlag folgte, rührte sich jedoch noch nicht.

Den Stock vor seinem Sklaven auf den Tisch legend, griff Zandros nach einem weiteren Gegenstand, den er zuvor in seine Robentasche gesteckt hatte: "Schau mich an.", befahl er schließlich, hoffend, dass sein Eigentum nun nicht gleich den nächsten Fehler beging und dabei stehen blieb.

Severus' Kopf schnellte herum und er blickte seinen Meister an. Da dieser den Stock weggelegt hatte, stand der Sklave auf und sank auf die Knie. Dabei fiel sein Blick auch kurz auf das, was sein Meister in der Hand hielt und die schwarzen Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Bitte, Meister.", wisperte er mit vor Angst rauer, brüchiger Stimme. "Bitte, nicht das... bitte." Flehend hob er den Blick wieder, um seinem Meister in die Augen zu blicken.

"Oh doch … genau das … hast du dir mit deiner Eigenmächtigkeit verdient.", beschied Zandros harsch, den alten Reif entfernend, ehe er den anderen öffnete und ohne Vorwarnung das mit feinen Dornen versehene Eisenband um den Hals seines Eigentums legte. "Das hier wird dir hoffentlich eine Lehre sein, deine Pflichten und deinen Platz in diesem Haushalt nicht erneut zu vergessen, Junge."

Nun konnte alle Erziehung nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen in Severus' Augen sammelten und schließlich über seine Wangen liefen. Der Schmerz bei jeder Bewegung und schlimmer noch beim Schlucken war fast unerträglich. Dennoch senkte er demütig den Kopf.

Nachdem sich der Halsreif sicher und fest geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Zandros ab und griff erneut nach dem Stock, um diesen wieder an seinen üblichen Platz seitlich seines Schreibtisches an die Wand zu hängen.

------

Als am nächsten Morgen erneut ein Brief mit einer weiteren Einladung bezüglich des Schulbesuches seines Sklaven kam, ließ Zandros diesen erneut verbrennen, ehe er seinem Sklaven befahl ihm Pergament, Feder und Tinte an den Frühstückstisch zu bringen.

Sofort verließ der Schwarzhaarige den Raum und ging ins Büro, wo das geforderte lag, und brachte es seinem Meiser. Erneut neben diesem kniend überreichte er die drei Gegenstände.

Seinen Zauberstab ziehend, ignorierte Zandros das ihm Hingehaltene und beschwor stattdessen ein kleines Tischchen, das vor dem Jungen erschien: "Du wirst eine Absage an die Schule schreiben und ich erwarte, dass sie fehlerfrei und formvollendet ist."

So heftig schluckend, dass ein dünnes Blutrinnsal unter dem Halsreif hervorlief, senkte Severus die Arme und wandte sich dem Tisch zu. "Ja, Meister.", hauchte er nur sehr leise. Einen Augenblick raschelte das Pergament noch, während der Junge es vor sich ausbreitete.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dorwitsen,_

_ich bedaure sehr Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass es mir nicht gestattet ist, die Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei zu besuchen. Mein Meister benötigt meine Dienste dringender._

_Hochachtungsvoll  
_  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen starrte er auf die wenigen Zeilen. "Welchen.. Namen soll ich darunter schreiben, Meister?", wagte er dann zu fragen.

Zandros schnaubte nur kurz. "Gar keinen …" Damit entzog er den Brief den Fingern seines Sklaven, unterschrieb schwungvoll mit seinem eigenen Namen, versiegelte den Brief und reichte ihn schließlich nach unten hin zurück: "Jetzt geh zum Eulenverschlag und schick ihn nach Hogwarts."

"Ja, Meister.", wisperte der Sklave nur leise, konnte aber die Enttäuschung nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten. Den Brief an die Brust gedrückt stand er da und zögerte noch. "Ich dachte immer, dass Ihr, seit ich klein war, darauf hofft, dass ich magiebegabt bin.", hauchte er nur leise, ehe er sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum lief, um den Befehl auszuführen.

Nur leicht seinen Kopf schüttelnd blickte Zandros seinem Jungen hinterher. Natürlich hatte er darauf gehofft und es irgendwie auch schon geahnt, vor allem aber da dies den Wert seines Sklaven erheblich steigerte und nicht, weil er diesen von seiner Seite fortzuschicken gedacht hatte. Dazu war ihm das Leben mit den vielen Aufmerksamkeiten seines Sklaven schlichtweg viel zu … angenehm.

Nachdem die Eule davongeflogen war, stand Severus noch eine ganze Weile in dem Verschlag und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Wie es wohl wahr, frei zu sein? Mit hängenden Schultern verließ er den kleinen Raum und ging zu seinem Meister zurück.

Einige Stunden später, Severus war gerade dabei, die Regale in der Bibliothek zu entstauben, während sein Meister las, klingelte es an der Tür.

Von seinem Buch aufblickend sah Zandros gerade noch wie seine Hauselfe vor ihm erschien: "Ein Albus Dumbledore wünschen Master zu sprechen.", fiepte sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme, woraufhin der Hausherr stirnrunzelnd nickte und die Elfe wieder verschwand, um den Gast einzulassen.

Severus hatte nur verstohlen gelauscht, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf seine Aufgabe, da er den Namen nicht kannte.

Albus Dumbledore war extra persönlich hierher gekommen, nachdem ihm sein Stellvertreter die Absage eines potentiellen Schülers gezeigt hatte. Er wollte selbst mit dem Mann reden und vor allem auch sehen, wie es dem Jungen ging.

Sich umsehend folgte er der Hauselfe in die Bibliothek und erblickte dort auch zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben einen Sklaven. Innerlich seufzend wandte er sich dem Hausherrn zu und trat näher. "Mister Galagher. Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen. Und entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie einfach so überfalle."

Sich von seinem Stuhl erhebend, da es die Höflichkeit einfach so verlangte, reichte Zandros dem alten Zauberer die Hand: "Ich freue mich über Besuch im Allgemeinen, Mister Dumbledore.", erwiderte er dabei ruhig. Dass dies nicht einer jener Fälle war, wussten sie sicherlich beide.

"Ich war, um ehrlich zu sein, etwas neugierig.", meinte Dumbledore und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, nachdem er durch eine Geste dazu aufgefordert worden war. Zumindest deutete er das so. "Es geht, wie Sie sicher erraten haben, um Ihre Absage von heute morgen."

Severus putzte nur noch sehr langsam, weil er eher dem Gespräch lauschte als alles andere.

"Verstehe … nur wüsste ich nicht weshalb sie sich deswegen extra die Mühe machen mich aufzusuchen.", erwiderte Zandros, die langsameren Bewegungen seines Sklaven bemerkend und mit einem scharfen Fingerschnipsen, als riefe er seine Hauselfe, befahl er harsch: "Bring meinem Besucher etwas zu trinken, Junge."

Severus zuckte zusammen, ehe er mit einem schnellen "Ja, Meister" den Raum verließ. Doch kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, kam er auch schon mit rotem Kopf zurück. "Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, Sir?"

"Eine Tasse Tee reicht mir", antwortete der Direktor von Hogwarts, woraufhin der Junge verschwand. "Wie lange besitzen Sie ihn schon, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Zandros runzelte nur kurz missbilligend die Stirn ob der zuerst an den Tag gelegten Gedankenlosigkeit seines Sklaven, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz seinem Besucher zuwandte: "Seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr."

"Das ist sehr lange... dann kennt er sicherlich kaum noch etwas anderes.", murmelte der Ältere nachdenklich. "Haben Sie deswegen für ihn abgesagt? Es wäre sicherlich schwer für ihn, sich unter den anderen Kindern zu behaupten."

"Er soll sich nicht behaupten … er ist ein Sklave, nicht mehr und nicht weniger", stellte Zandros fast schon entrüstet klar.

"Sie würden wollen, dass die anderen Kinder wissen, was er ist und ihn dadurch ausnutzen?", fragte Albus überrascht nach.

In dem Moment öffnete sich auch die Tür und Severus kam mit einem Tablett wieder herein, was er auf den kleinen Tisch stellte. Auch für seinen Meister hatte er eine Tasse dabei und bediente die beiden nun.

"Gewiss nicht..", lehnte Zandros sofort ab, "Schließlich bin ich kein Unmensch. Daher werde ich ihn auch gar nicht erst in eine solche Situation kommen lassen."

"Aber wäre es nicht sinnvoll, wenn er ausgebildet wäre? Abgesehen davon, dass er viel effizienter arbeiten könnte, bestünde nicht mehr die Gefahr, dass er ohne es zu wollen zaubert.", meinte Dumbledore, während sein Blick dem nur mit der dünnen Tunika bekleideten Jungen verfolgte, der sich nach dem Eingießen des Tees neben seinen Meister kniete.

"Und eben weil er auch so effizient bleiben soll, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass er durch eine derartige… Umgebung vollkommen verzogen wird und meine Arbeit der letzten sechs Jahre umsonst ist", wehrte Zandros unwillig ab.

"Ich bin mir sicher, er würde nicht vergessen, was er ist.", widersprach Dumbledore ruhig. "Und immerhin wüsste außer mir und meinem Stellvertreter niemand von seinem Status."

Severus' Hand hatte sich in seine Tunika verkrallt, während er innerlich fast schon flehte, dass sein Meister zustimmte.

Langsam schüttelte Zandros seinen Kopf: "Ich werde nicht auch noch einen Knut dafür ausgeben, dass ihm all die Erziehung wieder genommen wird, ganz gleich wessen Sie sich sicher sind, Mister Dumbledore."

Der Ältere sah auf den Jungen, der resigniert den Kopf noch mehr senkte. "Nun... für solche Fälle gibt es einen Fond. Natürlich könnte er sich dann nicht die neuesten Sachen kaufen. Aber gebrauchte Bücher und Ausrüstung sind ja auch nicht schlechter als neue."

Sich zurücklehnend zögerte Zandros nun doch etwas, war die Aussicht, dass er nicht einmal etwas für eine etwaige Ausbildung würde zahlen müssen, doch recht reizvoll für ihn. Doch dann lehnte er erneut ab: "Das ist eine durchaus .. interessante Option, jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass er für eine öffentliche Einrichtung … geeignet ist und selbst wenn, was ich bedauerlich fände, stünde dem immer noch entgegen, dass meine ganze Arbeit der letzten Jahre dahin wäre. Er würde vergessen, was er ist - und wo er hingehört."

Seufzend nahm Dumbledore seine Tasse und trank einen Schluck Tee. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er noch sagen sollte.

"Darf... ich etwas sagen, Meister?", wisperte Severus leise und nahm dabei eine vollkommen demütige Pose ein.

Seine Augenbrauen kurz missbilligend zusammenziehend, nickte Zandros schließlich: "Also gut … aber darüber unterhalten wir uns nachher noch."

"Ja, Meister.", wisperte Severus mit leicht erstickter Stimme, da er ahnte, dass ‚unterhalten' eine Strafe bedeutete. Dennoch sprach er weiter und seine Stimme war voller Demut: "Ich werde niemals vergessen, was Ihr mich gelehrt habt, Meister. Ich weiß, was ich bin. Ich kenne meinen Platz. Aber ich könnte Euch noch viel besser dienen, wenn ich lernen würde, wie ich meine Zauberkraft einsetze... und ich könnte lernen, die Tränke zu brauen, die Ihr mich gelehrt habt, Meister. Ich könnte ein besserer Sklave sein."

Nachdenklich mit seiner Hand durch das schwarze, seidige Haar fahrend, dachte Zandros über das Gehörte nach: "Du glaubst also tatsächlich, dich behaupten zu können? Unter all den … Freien?"

Der Junge genoss einen Moment lang die so seltene sanfte Berührung. "Ich... ich habe Angst davor, Meister.", wisperte er dann, da er ehrlich sein musste. "Aber ich würde es dennoch versuchen, Meister. Ich möchte, dass Ihr stolz auf mich sein könnt."

Zandros' Lippen verzogen sich kurz zu einem Lächeln, das er jedoch sogleich wieder einstellte, als er sich der Gegenwart seines Besuches bewusst wurde und diesen nun anblickte. Was hielt dieser von dem Ganzen?

Dumbledore hatte nur schweigend beobachtet und das Mitleid für den armen Jungen versteckt. Doch konnte er ihm nicht helfen, weder jetzt noch langfristig. "Es ist natürlich allein Ihre Entscheidung, Mr. Galagher. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich darauf achten werde, dass niemand Ihren Jungen ausnutzt. Es wäre sogar möglich, dass niemand erfahren muss, was er ist."

"Und wie soll das gehen?", erkundigte sich Zandros, dabei auf den Halsreif weisend, welchen er seinem Sklaven erst am Vortag angelegt hatte.

"Nun... auch wenn die Schuluniform – also Hosen, Pullover und Krawatten – vorgegeben sind, ist es möglich die Robe mit einem höher geschlossenen Kragen auszustatten. Auf diese Weise muss niemand den Reif sehen.", erklärte Dumbledore, dem es eiskalt den Rücken hinab lief, als er eine Blutkruste an der Seite des Reifs bemerkte.

"Also gut … aber nur bis zu den ersten Ferien und sollte er sich nicht mehr zu benehmen wissen, oder mein Eigentum an dieser Schule beschädigt werden…", wortlos ließ Zandros die Drohung ausklingen.

"Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts geschieht.", erwiderte der Direktor und blickte auf den Jungen herab. Dazu würde er Hilfe benötigen. Aber das musste jetzt nicht hier diskutiert werden. Mit einem leichten Lächeln zog er einen weiteren Brief aus seiner Robentasche.

Severus konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. Er würde wirklich zur Schule gehen dürfen. Er würde lernen. Und dabei würde er seinen Meister stolz machen.

"Wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich mit ihm in die Winkelgasse gehen und seine Kleidung und so weiter kaufen helfen."

Zandros zögerte sichtlich, stimmte dann aber doch zu: "Also gut . danach kommst du in mein Arbeitszimmer und holst dir deine Strafe für dein unangemessenes Verhalten hab."

Wenn er ihn schon mehrere Wochen fortgeben musste, dann konnte er es auch gleich jetzt ausprobieren, ihn ein paar Stunden von seiner Seite zu lassen: "In spätestens zwei Stunden bist du wieder hier, Junge."

Mit großen Augen starrte Severus auf seine Knie. Er sollte wirklich mit einem fremden Mann... Im nächsten Moment schalt er sich einen Narren. Natürlich würde er mitgehen. Immerhin wäre in der Schule auch jeder fremd für ihn. "Ja, Meister.", wisperte er deswegen nur.

"Darf ich fragen, was er in Ihren Augen falsch gemacht hat?", wollte Dumbledore neugierig wissen, als der Junge aufgestanden war, um sich umziehen zu gehen.

"Er hat etwas getan, was ich in diesem Haushalt nicht dulde - er hat von sich aus gehandelt, ohne Befehl oder eine Anweisung meinerseits.", erklärte Zandros offen.

"Was hat er denn getan?", fragte Dumbledore erneut nach. "Mir ist nichts aufgefallen."

Leicht schüttelte Zandros seinen Kopf ob der erneuten Nachfrage: "Er hätte, so lange ich mich unterhalte, schweigen sollen."

"Oh." Zum ersten Mal war zu sehen und zu hören, dass Dumbledore betroffen war. Sein Blick legte sich auf den nun normal bekleidet eintretenden Sklaven, der sofort wieder zum Sessel Galaghers ging und sich hinkniete.

Dumbledore erhob sich. "Wenn Sie gestatten, breche ich sofort auf. Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern."

"Gut ..", stimmte Zandros zu und strich erneut durch die seidigen, schwarzen Haare, diesmal jedoch eindeutig besitzergreifend. "Mach mir keine Schande und benimm dich, Junge."

"Ja, Meister.", versicherte Severus sofort und erhob sich erst, als die Hand aus seinen Haaren verschwunden war. Mit einem letzten unsicheren Blick in Richtung seines Meisters, auch wenn er ihn dabei nicht direkt ansah, verließ Severus den Raum.

Als die Eingangstür des Manors hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, zuckte er regelrecht zusammen und sah ängstlich zu dem großen, weißhaarigen Mann auf, der ihn gütig, aber irgendwie traurig anlächelte.

tbc


	10. Abreise

**Kapitel 10: Abreise**

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen, seit Severus mit dem Direktor von Hogwarts in der Winkelgasse gewesen war, wobei er sich wirklich tadellos benommen hatte. **  
**  
Als er wieder bei seinem Meister ankam, hatte er zwei komplette Hogwarts Garderoben und alle Bücher und Utensilien, die er sonst noch brauchte. Auf ein Tier hatte er verzichtet, hieß es doch in dem Schreiben, dass es nur eine Kann-Sache war, eine Eule, eine Kröte oder eine Katze mitzubringen. Auch hatte er auf sämtliche Unterwäsche verzichtet, wie es sein Meister bisher auch grundsätzlich verlangt hatte.

Und nun stand er mit allen diesen Habseligkeiten sicher in zwei kleinen Koffern verpackt in der Eingangshalle des Manors und wartete auf seinen Meister. Er wusste, dass es noch mindestens zwei Stunden waren, bis der Hogwartsexpress fuhr. Deswegen wunderte er sich etwas, dass sein Meister so eine frühe Zeit genannt hatte.

In die Halle kommend blieb Zandros kurz stehen, um seinen Sklaven und die um diesen stehenden Koffer zu mustern: „Also verlässt du mich …"

„Nein, Meister, niemals.", erwiderte Severus leise und sank sofort auf die Knie. Er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er Angst hatte. Er würde versuchen müssen, sich wie alle anderen Kinder zu verhalten. Niemand sollte merken, was er war.

Seinen Blick nun eindeutig auf die Koffer gerichtet haltend schüttelte Zandros nur seinen Kopf: „Niemals scheint keine besonders lange Zeitspanne zu sein."

„Aber..." Irritiert und traurig hob Severus langsam den Kopf ein wenig, blickte aber nicht ganz auf. „Wünscht Ihr denn nicht, dass ich lerne, meine Magie zu beherrschen, Meister? Wenn nicht, dann... dann bleibe ich hier bei Euch."

Zandros seufzte leise: „Wer weiß, wozu es gut ist …", dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und ihn auf sein Eigentum richtend, forderte er knapp: „Beweg dich jetzt nicht.", ehe er schließlich einen Zauber sprach, welcher das Äußere seines Jungen verkehrte. All das was vielleicht als schön empfunden werden konnte, die seidigen Haare, die samtene Haut, die vor Leben und Interesse leuchtenden Augen … veränderte sich.

Severus spürte ein deutliches Kribbeln auf der Haut und duckte sich instinktiv, weil er nicht wusste, was geschah. War er nicht sauber genug gewesen, dass sein Meister ihn magisch reinigte?

Als erstes bemerkte er einige Augenblicke später, dass seine Hände sich verändert hatten. Er hatte immer noch lange Finger und schmale Hände, aber sie wirkten magerer. Sie genauer betrachtend, senkte er den Kopf, sodass seine Haare nach vorn fielen und entsetzt stellte er fest, dass sie strähnig und fettig waren. „Oh nein..", hauchte er nur leise, hatte er sich doch extra die Mühe gemacht, die Haare nochmals zu waschen und ausgiebig zu bürsten. Erschrocken hielt er sich den Mund zu und stieß dabei an eine viel zu große Nase, die er mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen langsam betastete.

Zandros konnte einfach nicht anders, als bei diesem Anblick leise aufzulachen: „Was … gefällt es dir nicht?" Und damit beschwor er einen Spiegel herauf, welcher direkt vor seinem Sklaven in der Luft schwebend erschien. Das Ergebnis war wirklich weit besser, als er es erwartet hätte. So würde bestimmt niemand ein allzu großes Interesse daran haben, sich mit seinem Eigentum einzulassen und die gute Erziehung, die dieser von ihm erhalten hatte, durch so etwas wie Freundschaft zerstören. 

Severus hob den Kopf und wurde bleich, als er in das hagere Gesicht starrte. Die Augen wirkten leblos, als wäre überhaupt niemand in seinem Körper. Die Nase war nicht nur länger sondern krumm, sodass er wie ein Habicht wirkte. Mit vor Tränen schwimmendem Blick senkte er den Kopf wieder. „Nein, Meister.", hauchte er nur, der Wahrheit entsprechend.

Sichtlich zufrieden ließ Zandros den Spiegel wieder verschwinden: „Gut … denn so werden dich ab heute alle anderen Menschen sehen. Nur hier bei mir kannst du wieder sein, was du bist und immer sein wirst. Der morgendliche Blick in den Spiegel wird dir hoffentlich helfen, das niemals zu vergessen, Junge."

„Ja, Meister.", brachte Severus an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei mühsam hervor. Die Tränen konnte er dennoch nicht zurückhalten, auch wenn er sie hastig fortwischte.

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten befand sich Zandros bei seinem Sklaven, packte dessen Kinn und hob es an: „Was habe ich dir über derartige Gefühlsausbrüche beigebracht?", fragte er scharf. 

„Ich weine nicht, Meister.", versicherte Severus erschrocken und fügte auch gleich zur Erklärung an: „Es ist nur.. nur.. die körperliche Reaktion."

Das Kinn wieder loslassend, gab sich Zandros vorerst mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, stimmte es doch mit dem Überein, was er seinem Jungen fast vom ersten Tag an beigebracht hatte. Seinen Blick nun zum ersten Mal richtig über die Koffer schweifen lassend, hatte ihn das Gepäck doch vorher nicht wirklich interessiert, erkundigte er sich beiläufig: „Dieser Schulleiter scheint ziemlich … spendabel gewesen zu sein."

„Es... ist alles nur.. nur zweite Wahl. Also... es hat schon jemandem vor mir gehört.", wisperte Severus leise, ehe ihm fast vor Schreck die Augen herausfielen. „Euch... Ich meine, es hat schon jemandem vor Euch gehört, Meister. Mir gehört nichts."

Zandros' Mienenspiel hatte sich ob des Versprechers, der, so wie er den Jungen erzogen hatte, eigentlich nicht hätte vorkommen dürfen, deutlich verdüstert und ebenso unheilverkündend war nun auch seine Stimme, als er finster verlangte: „Bring mir den Halsreif, der sich zuoberst in meiner rechten Schreibtischschublade befindet."

Aschfahl werdend sank Severus auf die Knie und hob langsam eine Hand. Doch berührte er seinen Meister nicht von sich aus. „Bitte...", hauchte er kaum hörbar und sah wirklich flehentlich auf. „Bitte, Meister... nicht in der Schule. Bitte."

Nun war Zandros' Geduld wirklich ein Ende gesetzt, was man seinem sich vor Zorn rot färbenden Gesicht auch deutlich ansehen konnte, waren doch einige Äderchen in seinem Gesicht und an seinem Hals beunruhigend stark hervorgetreten. Seinen Zauberstab ziehend, zischte er fast schon nur noch: „Sofort! Und bring den dünnen Stock ganz rechts auch gleich mit!"

Dem Jungen war sofort klar, dass er jetzt zu weit gegangen war, und so stand er mit weißem, eher an eine Kalkwand erinnerndem Gesicht auf und lief, so schnell er konnte, ins Büro seines Meisters. Dort nahm er den geforderten Reif, der ihm schon jetzt eisige Schauer über den Rücken jagte, in die eine Hand und den Stock in die andere, ehe er zu seinem Meister zurücklief.

Mit einem Schwenk seines bereitgehaltenen Zauberstabs war sein Sklave unten herum entkleidet und ein weiterer Schwenk und ein leise gemurmelter Zauberspruch ließ einen in der Luft schwebenden Balken erscheinen, welcher jedoch so unverrückbar war, als wäre er mit dem Fußboden und den Mauern des Manors selbst verwachsen.

Sagen tat Zandros nichts, denn er wusste sehr wohl, dass seinem Sklaven klar war, was er jetzt von ihm erwartete, nachdem er zuerst den innen mit Dornen bestickten Sklavenreif und dann den Stock entgegengenommen hatte.

Mit schon wieder feuchten Augen trat Severus an den Balken heran und beugte sich darüber, um seine Strafe in Empfang zu nehmen.

Wie sich herausstellte, war es weit schlimmer als in den letzten Wochen und Monaten üblich und so war über das Japsen und nach Luft schnappen nur schwer das geforderte Zählen und der Dank nach jedem Schlag zu hören. Doch schaffte es der junge Sklave dennoch.

Nachdem der letzte Schlag getan war, sorgte Zandros dafür, dass sein Junge wieder vollständig bekleidet war und klopfte anschließend mit dem Stockende auf den Boden vor sich: „Mach deinen Hals frei, damit ich dir den Reif umlegen kann."

Mit rotfleckigen Wangen löste Severus sich von dem Balken und drehte sich herum, um genau zu der Stelle zu treten, die sein Meister angedeutet hatte. Sofort sank er auf die Knie.

Mit gesenktem Kopf öffnete er dann die Knöpfe des Kragens und legte seinen im Moment nur durch einen seidenen, bequemen Reif gezierten Hals frei. Darunter war jedoch noch recht deutlich zu sehen, dass er erst vor kurzer Zeit mit eben jenem grausamen Reif bestraft worden war, den sein Meister jetzt in der Hand hielt. Bisher hatte er ihn nie länger als vielleicht eine Woche tragen müssen.

Die Aussicht, dass er ihn nun Monate lang, bis zu den ersten Ferien tragen würde, versetzte den Jungen nahezu in Panik.

Den sich noch um den Hals befindlichen Reif entfernend, legte Zandros nun den anderen, weit einprägsameren um den dünnen Hals seines Sklaven: „Pinky wird dich zum Gleis 9 ¾ bringen. Dort steigst du in den roten Zug - den Hogwartsexpress, der dich und die anderen … Kinder in die Schule bringen wird. Doch solltest du bei allem, was du lernst, niemals vergessen, was du tatsächlich bist..."

Severus hörte die Drohung durchaus und schluckte schwer. „Das werde ich niemals vergessen, Meister.", versicherte er mit heiserer Stimme, während er langsam seinen Kragen wieder zuknöpfte. Dann sah er sich nach der Hauselfe um, die ihn zum Gleis bringen würde.

Zwischen den Koffern erscheinend ließ Pinky diese auch sogleich schweben: „Pinky so aufgeregt sein… du viel erleben werden", begann sie strahlend, freute es sie doch, dass der junge Mensch, der ihr so ähnlich schien, auf eine große Reise gehen konnte.

Der Hausherr indessen wandte sich nach einem kurzen „Du weißt, was zu tun ist" von seiner Hauselfe und seinem Sklaven ab und verschwand aus der Eingangshalle. Gab es doch nichts, das er hier noch tun müsste, was er nicht schon getan hatte.

„Nur dass der Meister dafür gesorgt hat, dass niemand etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen wird", wisperte Severus mit einem für sein Alter viel zu bitteren Unterton, während er sich die fettigen Haare hinter die Ohren strich. Dann trat er zu der Elfe, die immer für ihn da gewesen war, soweit er zurückdenken konnte. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Pinky."

Mit großen Augen zu dem Menschenkind aufblickend verkündete Pinky offen, wie alle Hauselfen nun einmal waren: „Du nun wirklich hässlich aussehen … nicht so hübsch wie vorher."

„Ich weiß. Damit niemand mit mir befreundet sein will", wisperte Severus nur leise und sank auf die Knie, um seine Arme sacht um die zierliche Elfe zu legen. „Wünsch mir Glück, Pinky. Damit der Meister stolz auf mich ist und mich bis zum Ende zur Schule gehen lässt."

Ihre dünnen Arme um den Hals des Jungen schlingend verkündete Pinky mit großen feuchten Augen: „Pinky ganz viel Glück wünschen."

Dann löste sie sich, griff nach den Koffern und nachdem sich der Junge bei ihr festhielt, teleportierte sie direkt auf das Gleis 9 ¾ in Kings Cross.

Mit großen doch deutlich ängstlich wirkenden Augen sah Severus sich um. Überall waren Kinder mit ihren Eltern. Entweder tollten sie bereits mit Freunden herum und lachten, oder sie hielten sich an der Hand von Mutter oder Vater fest, weil es wohl auch ihr erstes Jahr war. „Kannst du die Koffer noch mit in den Zug bringen?", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige leise und sah Pinky bittend an.

„Pinky das gerne machen", verkündete die Hauselfe und levitierte die Koffer dem der roten Lok am nächsten gelegenen Einstiegsbereich zu.

„Danke.", hauchte der Junge nur und ging hinter Pinky her. Dabei spürte er deutlich die teils mitleidigen teils verachtenden Blicke der Erwachsenen und Kinder auf sich ruhen. Erst im Abteil atmete er dann wieder auf und verabschiedete sich nochmals von der Elfe. „Wir sehen uns in den ersten Ferien wieder."

Den Jungen noch einmal umarmend, so gut dies eben ging, schniefte die Hauselfe leise, ehe sie sich ebenfalls verabschiedete: „Pinky dich vermissen werden, aber viel Glück wünschen." Und dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Traurig setzte Severus sich auf den Boden, sprang aber sofort aufjapsend wieder auf, hatte er doch seinen wundgeschlagenen Hintern vollkommen verdrängt gehabt. Überlegend, was er jetzt tun konnte, kletterte er auf die Sitzbank und öffnete den Koffer im Netz darüber, um eines der Schulbücher herauszunehmen. Wenn er es schon einmal las, würde er sicher noch besser in der Schule sein. Langsam und vorsichtig kniete er sich dann auf den Boden, um seinen Hintern zu schonen, ehe er das Buch öffnete.

„Ist hier...", riss ihn etwas später eine Stimme aus der Lektüre seines Zauberkunstbuches und erschrocken sah der Junge auf und in das Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit Brille. Dahinter erkannte er noch einen weiteren Jungen.

„Wieso hockst du da auf dem Boden? Hast du was verloren?"

Der zweite Junge lachte schallend. „Vielleicht fühlt er sich dort wohler. Oder er will nicht, dass ihn jemand durchs Fenster sieht. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie jemand so hässliches gesehen. Unter welchem Stein bist du denn hervorgekrochen? Du siehst aus, als hättest du noch nie die Sonne gesehen. Bist du ein Vampir?"

„Nein. Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Severus leise und senkte verlegen den Kopf. Er hatte einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht, als er sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Immerhin war dort sein Platz! Mit rotfleckigen Wangen und ob der Beleidigung leise schniefend stand er auf und setzte sich vorsichtig auf eine der beiden weich gepolsterten Sitzbänke.

„Hast du kein Taschentuch, dass du so rumschniefen musst? Wahrscheinlich bist du zu arm dafür, oder?"

„Nein. Ich.. ich habe Taschentücher. Es.. es ist nur..."

„Nur was, Schniefi? Gefällt es dir? Oder willst du uns nur rausekeln? Es ist dir schon gelungen. Komm, Sirius, ich will nichts mit diesem .. diesem Schniefelus zu tun haben! Am Ende holen wir uns noch irgendeine Krankheit."

„Ich... Ich bin nicht krank.", wisperte Severus leise und Tränen traten in seine Augen, die er jedoch tapfer bekämpfte. „Ihr. Ihr könnt euch ruhig setzen. Ich hab schon... schon etwas gelesen. Für die Schule. Damit... Damit zu Hause alle stolz auf mich sind. Wir könnten darüber reden..."

„Oh, Merlin. Auch noch ein Streber! Ich komm mit, James! Suchen wir uns ein streberfreies, sauberes Abteil. Wer weiß schon, was der für Ungeziefer hat."

Als die Tür zuknallte und der Zug gerade anfuhr, hörte Severus noch, wie die beiden jemand anders, der wohl auch gerade in das letzte Abteil schauen wollte, warnten, dass er dort lieber nicht hingehen sollte, wenn er sich nicht eine Krankheit einfangen wollte. Langsam rollten zwei Tränen über Severus bleiche, von hässlichen roten Flecken gezeichnete Wangen und er senkte den Kopf, um sein Gesicht hinter einem Vorhang aus fettigen Haaren zu verbergen.

Die Schule würde wirklich nicht leicht werden. Doch wie schwer sie wirklich werden sollte, würde der zukünftige Slytherin noch am selben Abend merken.

Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen reichten noch lange nicht an das heran, was sein Leben in Hogwarts werden würde.

Seine Hauskameraden oder ganz speziell ein blonder Zweitklässler namens Lucius Malfoy fand schnell heraus, dass er ein Halbblut war, dass sein Vater ein Muggel gewesen war. An diesem ersten Abend hatte er Glück gehabt, dass er es noch in sein Zimmer schaffte, bevor ihn irgendwelche Flüche der Älteren trafen.

Vor allem seine Schüchternheit und dass er sich niemals wehrte, stachelte die anderen nur noch mehr an, und so bestand Severus' Tagesablauf in den folgenden Wochen nur aus Lernen, im Unterricht sitzen und sich wenn möglich unsichtbar machen. Schnell wurde er sehr gut darin, sodass ihn die anderen Schüler nur noch selten erwischten.

Nach und nach wurde er dann nach außen hin selbstbewusster und fing auch an, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Er wollte einfach nicht immer nur der Prügelknabe sein. Zumal keines dieser Kinder ein Recht dazu hatte, ihn so zu behandeln. Niemand hatte dieses Recht... solange sein Meister es nicht bestimmte.

tbc


	11. Erste Ferien

Danke an die beiden Reviewer. Schön, dass zumindest zwei von über hundert Lesern das Kapitel gefallen hat.

- kalisti: Du hast recht. Es fehlt noch ein sehr wichtiger Teil, der aber auch bald kommt. Sevy war nur noch ein wenig zu klein.

Und nun weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

**Kapitel 11 - Erste Ferien**

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und warf ihre rotgoldenen Strahlen über die Schlossmauern und Zinnen von Hogwarts, als Zandros Aydin Gallagher das Schlossgelände betrat und sich auf den Weg ins Schlossinnere machte, wo ihn auch schon eine ältere Hexe aufhielt und ihn fragte, wohin er denn wollte.

„Jemanden abholen", beschied er die Hexe kurz und war auch schon an ihr vorbei, als ihn Kinderlachen und Geschirrgeklapper in Richtung einer großen Flügeltür zog und er kurzerhand einfach eintrat.

Severus saß, wie eigentlich immer, ganz außen am Tisch, so dicht wie möglich am Lehrertisch. Dadurch war die Chance am niedrigsten, dass ihm jemand hier einen Streich spielte. Mit tief gesenktem Kopf, sich hinter den fettigen langen Haaren verbergend, saß er da und aß sein Frühstück. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf eine Bank zu setzen, was die wenigen Eingeweihten auch an seiner Haltung erkennen konnten.

Seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen lassend, fand Zandros schließlich den gesuchten schwarzen Haarschopf und ging zielstrebig auf den mit grünen und silbernen Fahnen und sonstigen Tüchern geschmückten, langen Tisch zu.

Am Lehrertisch stand der Direktor, der sich zuvor mit seinem Stellvertreter unterhalten hatte, langsam auf, als er den Gast aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte. Da er keine Szene wollte, ging er um den Tisch herum und stieg von dem Podium, auf dem der Lehrertisch etwas erhöht stand, herab. „Mister Gallagher."

Erst als der Name genannt wurde, bemerkte auch Severus, dass er reagieren musste. Hastig stand er auf, während Panik durch seinen Geist jagte und sein Herz fast schon schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen pochte. Wieso war sein Meister hier? Es waren keine Ferien, nur Halloween. Würde er jetzt fortgebracht und durfte nicht zurück?

Er hatte tatsächlich recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung über den Eigentümer des deutlich ungepflegten Haarschopfes, doch wurde Zandros' Aufmerksamkeit nun ganz von dem Schulleiter in Anspruch genommen und so beachtete er sein Eigentum vorerst nicht wirklich, als er dem Schulleiter schließlich sein Hiersein erklärte: „Mister Dumbledore … ich möchte nicht lange stören und nur etwas abholen."

„Ich hoffe doch sehr nur vorübergehend.", murmelte der Direktor leise und legte kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter des Elfjährigen, der wohl mit dem Gegenstand gemeint gewesen war.

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und trat dann einen Schritt auf seinen Meister zu, sodass die Hand des Schulleiters von seiner Schulter glitt. Dabei konnte er die Blicke aller Schüler spüren, die sich regelrecht in seinen Rücken bohrten.

„Das bleibt abzuwarten …", meinte Zandros daraufhin nur, die beschützende Geste des weißhaarigen Zauberers alles andere als angenehm auffassend, „… pack deine Sachen. Ich erwarte dich draußen bei den Kutschen." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ ohne noch einen Blick zurück die Speisehalle.

Severus blieb noch einen Moment verloren stehen, die Blicke auf sich spürend. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen. Sein Meister hatte ihm einen Befehl gegeben und den musste er ausführen, wie ihn der Bund gerade deutlich durch einen leichten Schmerz wissen ließ. Aufrecht und mit dem kalten nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck, den er sich in den letzten zwei Monaten angewöhnt hatte, verließ er die Halle und ging hinunter in die Kerker. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er alle Sachen in die beiden Koffer gepackt und verließ sein Zimmer.

Auch wenn Zandros hierher appariert war, so hatte ihn der Anblick in der Großen Halle doch in seiner zuvor im Zaubererdorf gemachten Überlegung bestärkt, sein Eigentum gleich von Anfang an auf die Probe zu stellen und außerdem gab es Pflichten, die dieser zu erfüllen hatte. Pflichten, die Zandros gerade in den letzten Jahren lieb und teuer geworden waren und die er in den vergangenen beinahe zwei Monaten arg vermisst hatte.

Sich draußen zu der von ihm zuvor in Hogsmeade - wo er noch etwas einkaufen gewesen war - hierher georderten Kutsche begebend, wartete er nun auf seinen Sklaven.

Auf dem Weg nach oben war Severus zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass sein Meister ihn sicherlich wieder zurückkehren lassen würde, wenn er ihm bewies, dass er noch immer ein guter Sklave war. Also stellte er die Koffer in die Ablage hinten auf der Kutsche und ging dann zur Kutschentür. Er musste sich ziemlich strecken, um an die Klinke zu kommen, doch schaffte er es und hielt seinem Meister die Tür auf.

Zandros ließ sich nicht anmerken, was er von dieser ersten durchaus richtigen Handlungsweise hielt und stieg einfach ein, um sich auf die mehr oder weniger bequem gepolsterte Sitzbank zu setzen.

Nachdem Severus hereingeklettert und die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, setzte er sich auf den nicht gerade sauberen Boden. Dabei huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Es tat wirklich gut, sich wieder richtig verhalten zu können, ohne immer nachdenken zu müssen.

Mit einem kurzen, aber kräftigen Klopfen gegen die Kutschendecke signalisierte Zandros, dass sie bereit waren, und mit einem leichten Ruck setzten sich die alles andere als unsichtbaren Rösser in Bewegung und verließen erst langsam und dann immer schneller das Schlossgelände.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, ehe der weißhaarige Zauberer seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den am Boden sitzenden Jungen richtete, wobei ihn dessen Lächeln nun doch leicht seine Stirn runzeln ließ: „In der Halle wirktest du nicht wirklich glücklich mich zu sehen", ließ er schließlich das verlauten, was ihm dort unter anderem missfallen hatte.

„Doch, Meister... ich habe Euch vermisst", antwortete Severus ehrlich und hob leicht den Kopf. „Ich... war nur sehr traurig, dass... dass Ihr mich nicht bleiben lasst."

Zandros zuckte nur leicht mit seinen Schultern und meinte schließlich, auf die indirekt gestellte Frage nicht weiter eingehend: „Da gab es etwas, worauf ich nicht noch weitere sechs Wochen warten wollte."

„Ja, Meister... Wie kann ich Euch dienen?", fragte der Kleine demütig und neigte den Kopf dabei wieder tiefer.

„Zuerst … mach deinen Hals frei, ich denke, den Dornenreif hast du – vorerst zumindest – lange genug getragen", kommentierte der ältere Zauberer die Frage.

Überrascht hob Severus den Kopf, ehe er hastig gehorchte. Dabei versuchte er seine Robe so schnell zu öffnen, dass die Knöpfe beinahe abgerissen wurden. Als er den Kragen endlich entfernt hatte, kam ein blutigrotes Tuch zum Vorschein, das er sich um den Hals gewickelt hatte, damit die Robe nicht zu sehr beschmutzt wurde.

Mit spitzen Fingern das Tuch entfernend, nahm sich Zandros vor, diesen Reif nicht wieder derart lange zu verwenden und er hoffte inständig, dass ihm sein Sklave keinen Grund gab, seine Meinung wieder zu ändern: „Was hast du daraus gelernt?", fragte er, schließlich auch den Dornenreif öffnend und ihn vorsichtig entfernend.

Den angehaltenen Atem langsam ausstoßend schloss Severus einen Moment lang die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, nur sehr wenige Schmerzen zu haben. „Ich werde meinen Platz nicht wieder vergessen, Meister. Ich werde immer tun, was Ihr wollt. Egal was es ist", antwortete er dann und wartete, ob es genügte, oder er schon wieder etwas außer acht gelassen hatte.

„Ja, richtig … nichts Anderes erwarte ich von dir", murmelte Zandros und entfernte nun auch den Glamour. Zufrieden streichelte er kurz durch die nun wieder seidigen Haare, ehe er in seine Robentasche griff und einen weiteren, einfachen Silberreif hervorzog und diesen umlegte. Zuhause würde er sich um die Wunden kümmern.

Zwar hätte Severus einen weicheren Reif an seinem verletzten Hals vorgezogen, doch war alles besser als der Dornenbesetzte. Schweigend und mit gesenktem Kopf saß er dann auf dem Boden und wartete darauf, dass die Fahrt zu ende war. Dabei genoss er tatsächlich die Gewissheit, jetzt wieder auf seinem Platz und so dicht bei seinem Meister zu sein. Er hatte ihn wirklich vermisst, mehr als ihm in der Schule klar gewesen war.

Den Rest der doch recht langen Fahrt schweigend verbringend, döste Zandros sogar ein Weilchen ein, sich vollkommen sicher, dass sein Sklave wach blieb und auch jetzt noch darauf wartete, dass er ihm befehlen könnte.

Das war es, was er vermisst hatte, und wenn er ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber war, so war es auch die bloße Anwesenheit des Jungen, die ihm gut tat und das war es auch, was er ihm schließlich leise sagte, während seine rechte Hand sacht durch die seidig schwarzen Haare streichelte: „Mein Haus war viel zu leer ohne dich, Junge."

Severus schmiegte sich der Hand sacht entgegen, auch wenn sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Würde er nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückdürfen, weil sein Meister ihn so sehr vermisste?

So verflogen die Minuten und die auf magischen Wegen reisende und weit größere Entfernungen zurücklegen könnende Kutsche erreichte schließlich ihr Ziel: „Endlich …", seufzte Zandros, der Kutschfahrten eigentlich nicht mochte, aber es einfach als Test hatte benutzen wollen. Einen, den sein Junge erfreulicherweise bestanden hatte. „Bring das Gepäck rein, bereite mir ein Bad und hilf dann der Hauselfe. Wir sehen uns dann zu Mittag."

„Ja, Meister.", antwortete Severus nur, ehe er aus der Kutsche kletterte und seinem Meister die Tür aufhielt. Als auch dieser ausgestiegen war, holte der Kleine die Koffer wieder von der Ablage und trug sie nach oben in das kleine Zimmer. Dort zog er sich dann auch erst einmal schnell um. Da der Sommer längst vorüber war, wählte er die dickeren Sachen und zog sich auch Hausschuhe an, ehe er ins Badezimmer ging und das Wasser herrichtete.

Einige Minuten später klopfte er kurz an das Büro seines Meister und meldete ihm, dass das Bad fertig war. Dann ging er schnell in die Küche. „Pinky?", rief er nach der Hauselfe.

Aus dem Nichts erscheinend rief die Elfe überschwänglich: „Du wieder zurück sein! Pinky so glücklich!"

Unterdessen begab sich Zandros in das vorbereitete Bad und entspannte sich erst einmal von der doch recht unbequemen Kutschfahrt. Schließlich war auch er nicht mehr der Jüngste.

Severus lächelte in einer Mischung aus echter Freude und Trauer. So sehr er die Elfe, das Haus und auch seinen Meister vermisste, wollte er doch weiter lernen. Die vergangenen Wochen waren wie ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein, den sein Wissensdurst darstellte. Natürlich hatte er auch bei seinem Meister manchmal lesen dürfen. Aber nie so viel, wie er gerne gewollt hätte. Sein Innerstes lechzte geradezu nach Wissen. Danach ausgefüllt zu werden, sein Verstand brauchte Nahrung, die er nur in Hogwarts bekommen konnte.

Pinky, die sehr wohl bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, fragte auch sogleich: „Du nicht glücklich sein Pinky zu sehen?"

„Doch, Pinky. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst.", antwortete Severus sofort und kniete sich vor das kleine Wesen, um es zu umarmen. „Ich freue mich sehr, dich wiederzusehen..."

Glücklich die Umarmung erwidernd drückte sich die Hauselfe kurz an den Menschen, ehe sie sich erkundigte: „Du Pinky wieder helfen wollen?"

„Ja. Wir sollen zusammen Mittagessen machen. Wie kann ich dir dabei helfen?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige und stand wieder auf, um sich in der Küche umzusehen.

„Du jetzt in der Schule richtig wün … zaubern lernen?", erkundigte sich Pinky, während sie einen großen Topf mit noch ungeschälten Kartoffeln aus dem Lager heraufbeschwor und auf dem Tisch erscheinen ließ.

„Ja. Aber ich darf außerhalb der Schule noch nicht zaubern.", murmelte Severus leise und stellte sich an den Tisch. Dann streckte er sich und nahm fünf Kartoffeln aus dem Topf, um sie von Hand zu schälen. Die anderen würde Pinky magisch von der Schale befreien.

So dauerte es nicht lange und schon köchelte ein mit allerlei Gemüse gefüllter Eintopf vor sich hin, während die Hauselfe schließlich ein großes Stück Fleisch und eine Kiste mit allerlei Gewürzen vor dem Jungen erscheinen ließ: „Wenn du mögen, du selbst würzen kannst.", bot sie mit ihren großen Augen zwinkernd an. Auch wenn sie es lieber selbst getan hätte, so hatte Pinky doch schnell gelernt, dass es für ihren Menschenfreund besser war, wenn er später erzählen konnte, was er alles geholfen hatte, wurde er danach gefragt.

„Wie viel?", fragte Severus sofort erfreut nach und betrachtete die einzelnen Gewürze. „Wozu ist das alles?" Er hatte schon sehr früh bemerkt, dass Kochen fast so etwas wie Brauen war. Eine vorgegebene Liste von Zutaten und Zubereitungsmethoden. Da sein Meister ihm nie die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, einen der Tränke auszuprobieren, über die er manchmal lesen durfte, hatte Severus sich beim Essen kochen vorgestellt, er würde einen Trank brauen.

„Probiere einfach von jedem etwas und dann versuche sie zu kombinieren", erklärte Pinky mit glänzenden Augen, merkte sie doch wie interessiert der Menschenjunge auf einmal war.

Salz und Pfeffer kannte Severus schon und wusste, dass zu viel davon nicht gut war. Deswegen nutzte er es erst einmal nur wenig. Dann nahm er noch einige der anderen Gefäße... Paprika und Curry, klang doch recht gut. Etwas davon nehmend, verrieb er dann alles über dem Fleisch. „Ist es so richtig?"

Kurz einen Finger auf das Fleisch stippend und ihn dann dicht vor ihre große Nase haltend, strahlte Pinky regelrecht auf: „Du das sehr gut machen."

„Danke.", strahlte Severus und seine Augen leuchteten. „Was passiert jetzt weiter damit?"

Wie von selbst schwebte eine große Pfanne auf den Ofen, in dem plötzlich Flammen aufloderten und ein großes Stück Butter erschien in der sich schnell erhitzenden Pfanne: „Das Fleisch ganz vorsichtig anbraten müssen und immer wieder umdrehen. Es so nicht verbrennen können."

Nickend kam Severus näher und betrachtete die Pfanne und das Fleisch, was hinein schwebte, mit Interesse. „Wie lange muss es braten? Und wann merkt man, dass es fertig ist?"

„Wenn es stinken, dann es zu lange drin", erklärte Pinky bereitwillig, während sie sich daran machte, die Nachspeise, eine Caramelsahnecreme, vorzubereiten.

Nervös betrachtete Severus die Pfanne, die etwas zu hoch für ihn stand. Also holte er sich eine kleine Treppe und stieg hinauf, um in die Pfanne sehen zu können. Um das Fleisch nur ja nicht anbrennen zu lassen, nahm er eine Gabel und drehte es mühsam immer wieder um, eigentlich viel zu oft, aber sicher war sicher.

„Schaust du mal, Pinky?", rief er nach geraumer Zeit, als das Fleisch schon sehr lecker roch.

Auch Pinkys Kopf lugte kurz über den Pfannenrand, als die Hauselfe kurzerhand ein wenig nach oben schwebte: „Es nun fertig sen.", verkündete sie, was auch für den von ihr zubereiteten Nachtisch galt und nur wenige Elfenzauber später war die Küche wieder sauber und das Essen stand oben auf dem Tisch, an welchen sich der Hausherr soeben niederließ.

Sofort rannte Severus nach oben und betrat das Speisezimmer, um seinen Meister bei Tisch zu bedienen, wie er es gelernt hatte. Anschließend kniete er sich neben seinen Meister auf den Boden und wartete einfach.

So verging der Tag des Halloweenfestes nach und nach angefüllt mit Arbeit und dem Warten auf weitere Anweisungen. Am Abend fragte Severus sich, wie wohl das Festessen verlief, von dem er einige der älteren Schüler hatte schwärmen hören. Als er dann in dem kleinen Zimmer auf dem Boden lag und sich in seine Decke wickelte, wisperte er immer wieder vor sich hin, dass sein Meister ihn sicher am Morgen zurückbringen würde. Immerhin war doch Freitag und am Tag nach Halloween fand ganz normal der Unterricht statt. Müde schlief er schließlich ein.

Doch nachdem er am Morgen gebadet hatte und auch das Frühstück vorbereitet und serviert war, kniete Severus traurig neben seinem Meister und wartete vergeblich darauf, dass dieser ihm sagte, dass er gehen durfte.

Eine stumme Träne lief über seine Wange, die er mit einer langsamen Bewegung wegwischte. Er würde wohl doch dumm bleiben, stellte er fest und die Verzweiflung, die er noch am Abend bei diesem Gedanken empfunden hatte, setzte sich als pure Trauer fest. Er konnte immerhin nicht ändern, dass sein Meister ihn so sehr vermisste.

Schweigend und schleichend langsam vergingen die folgenden Tage. Der junge Sklave ließ sich in Demut fallen und gehorchte jedem Wink, jedem Wort sofort. Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn, als er schweigend neben seinem Meister im Kaminzimmer kniete und zu Boden sah.

Das Buch, in dem er die letzte Stunde über gelesen hatte, langsam wieder schließend, senkte sich Zandros Hand auf den Scheitel des neben ihm knienden Jungen: „Ich habe Durst, Junge … lauf in die Küche und mach mir dort einen Früchtetee."

Sicher hätte er auch die Hauselfe damit beauftragen können und es wäre wesentlich schneller gegangen, doch wollte er dem selbst für ihn zu still gewordenen Kind eine Aufgabe geben.

"Sofort, Meister", antwortete der Junge nur leise, erhob sich aber erst, als sich die Hand wieder von ihm löste, und lief aus dem Raum. In der Küche konzentrierte er sich darauf, Wasser zu erhitzen und auf die getrockneten Fruchtreste zu gießen, die er in einem Netzbeutel in die Teekanne geworfen hatte. Die Kanne und eine Tasse auf das kleine Tablett stellend, was er benutzte, seit er denken konnte, verließ Severus die Küche und ging zu seinem Meister zurück.

Nachdem er den Tee serviert und die Tasse gefüllt hatte, kniete er sich wieder hin und versank erneut in sich selbst.

Den Tee kommentarlos genießend, verging erneut eine gute halbe Stunde, ehe der Zauberer schließlich die nächste Anweisung gab, fiel ihm die fast schon bedrückende Stille doch unerwartet unangenehm auf: „Erzähl mir von Hogwarts, Junge … was hast du gelernt?"

Severus blinzelte einmal, ein zweites Mal und hob dann langsam ungläubig den Kopf, hielt aber sofort wieder inne. Mit leiser Stimme begann er dann zu berichten und jedes Wort tat dem kleinen Herzen weh: "Ich habe gelernt, Dinge schweben zu lassen und zu verwandeln, verschiedene leichte Tränke zu brauen..."

„Tatsächlich…", murmelte Zandros leise, das Buch, in dem er wieder zu lesen begonnen hatte, langsam auf die Sesselkante legend, „… zeig es mir." Vielleicht hatte der Bursche ja doch etwas Nützliches gelernt und die Zeit, die er von ihm fort gewesen war, war nicht ganz so verschwendet gewesen, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte und außerdem … da war es wieder, das Strahlen in den Augen, wenn auch immer noch getrübt. Besonders als die Sprache auf das Brauen von Tränken kam.

"Ich.. hole nur schnell Euren Zauberstab, Meister", erwiderte Severus und stand schnell auf, um aus dem Zimmer zu laufen und nach oben zu gehen. Dass er außerhalb der Schule eigentlich nicht zaubern durfte, war angesichts eines Befehls seines Meisters unwichtig. Kaum zwei Minuten später war er auch schon wieder zurück und stand mit leicht geröteten Wangen vor dem Sessel seines Meisters. "Was darf ich schweben lassen, Meister?"

Nur kurz seine Stirn runzelnd, als der Junge schon weg war, glättete sie sich wieder, als Zandros ihn zurückkommen sah und dieser den für die Schule gekauften Zauberstab in Händen hielt. „Wie wäre es mit dem Buch?", meinte er, dabei auf das neben seinem Arm liegende Stück weisend.

Den Zauberstab ruhig vor sich haltend, sagte Severus deutlich "Vingardium Leviosa" und vollführte perfekt die geforderte Bewegung, woraufhin sich das Buch langsam und ruhig in die Luft erhob.

Das schwebende Buch eine Zeitlang mit undeutbarer Miene betrachtend, verlangte Zandros schließlich zu wissen: „Was hast du noch gelernt? Für einen bloßen Schwebezauber habe ich dich hoffentlich nicht so lange entbehren müssen."

Dass er durchaus überrascht war, wie lange und ruhig das Buch schwebte, zeigte Zandros jedoch nicht.

Einen Augenblick lang war die Enttäuschung in den schwarzen Augen zu sehen, während das Buch langsam und kontrolliert wieder auf die Sessellehne zurücksank. Dann führte Severus jeden einzelnen Zauber vor, den er in den zwei Monaten gelernt hatte, und so gut wie jeder gelang perfekt. Nur bei einem Verwandlungszauber, als er die Teetasse in ein Glas verwandeln wollte, ließ seine Konzentration etwas nach und so hatte das Glas eine milchige Farbe.

"Ver.. Verzeiht, Meister. Ich...", stammelte Severus bei dem Missgeschick erschrocken und senkte betreten den Kopf. Vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn er hier bleiben musste. Offensichtlich war er doch nicht klug genug.

„Nun … es ist immerhin ein Glas … oder nicht?", murmelte Zandros, sich vorbeugend und sacht das Kinn des Schwarzhaarigen anhebend. „Hast du noch mehr gelernt?" Nicht dass es ihn unbedingt interessierte, aber ihm hatte die Konzentration, die … offensichtliche Hingabe in jeder Bewegung, jedes Detail gefallen. Etwas dass sein Junge in den letzten Tagen verloren zu haben schien und das ihn für Zandros weniger … lebendig erscheinen ließ. .

"Ich habe noch.. Astronomie und Verteidigung gehabt und Kräuterkunde, Geschichte der Zauberei und Zaubertränke", antwortete Severus und bei dem letzten Wort leuchteten seine Augen wirklich auf, wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

Minutenlang musterte Zandros seinen Sklaven, wog die letzten Tage ab gegen das, was er in den letzten Minuten von ihm gesehen hatte und die Erkenntnis, dass er ihn, wenn er keinen in sich verkümmerten, geistlosen Sklaven wollte, wieder würde gehen lassen müssen, gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Doch war er alt genug, um zu wissen, dass das Leben nicht nur aus Dingen bestand, die einem gefielen, und so sagte er schließlich ernst: „Du hast anscheinend wirklich nicht vergessen, wo dein Platz ist. Ich bin zufrieden, Junge."

Ein scheues Lächeln erschien auf Severus' Gesicht, wurde er doch von seinem Meister nicht oft gelobt. "Danke, Meister", wisperte er leise und senkte den Kopf. Die Hoffnung, die er schon für vollkommen erloschen gehalten hatte, kam für einen Moment doch in ihm auf, und so hob er langsam wieder den Kopf, wagte aber nicht zu fragen, sondern wartete einfach, was sein Meister sagen würde.

Ein Schmunzeln unterdrückend, erwärmte es ihm doch selbst das Herz, diese zögerliche Neugier in den dunklen Augen aufglimmen zu sehen, murmelte Zandros schließlich: „Worauf wartest du, räum die Schulsachen zusammen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Worte ihren Weg in Severus' Geist fanden und er sie vollkommen verstand. Dann strahlte sein Gesicht auf und seine Augen leuchteten. "Ja, Meister. Danke!" Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte versucht den anderen zu umarmen. Doch dazu war er zu gut erzogen. Sofort lief er los und packte die beiden Koffer wieder zusammen, aus denen er zuvor in wilder Eile den Zauberstab herausgesucht hatte.

Er würde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen!

Sein Meister gestattete, dass er weiter lernte!

Nie zuvor war er so glücklich gewesen, wie in diesem Moment, da war er sich vollkommen sicher.

---

TBC


	12. Ein neuer Weg zu dienen

Hier also endlich ein weiteres Kapitel, nachdem ich so lange vergeblich auf weitere Reaktionen gewartet habe. Nun ja. Auf jeden Fall sehr großen Dank an unsere drei Reviewer!!!

Aber genug davon. Hier das vorletzte Kapitel zu unserer kleinen Vorgeschichte.

**Kapitel 12 - Ein neuer Weg zu dienen**

Es war ein später Sommerabend etwa eine Woche nachdem Severus Snape nach seinem dritten Schuljahr zu seinem Meister zurückgekehrt war. Normalerweise war es ihm zu dieser Zeit erlaubt, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen und zu lernen, auch wenn es seinen Meister scheinbar nicht mehr interessierte, wie die Leistungen seines Sklaven waren.

Doch diese erste Woche war merkwürdig gewesen. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit hatte sein Meister ihn berührt. Sei es nun während Severus ihn bei Tisch bediente oder beim Ankleiden half oder einfach nur still neben dem Sessel kniete, während sein Meister las. Immer war eine Hand durch seine für die Ferien seidigen langen Haare oder über seinen Rücken und Hintern gewandert.

Zuerst war der Sklave jedes Mal zusammengezuckt, weil er befürchtete, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben und bestraft zu werden. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, sodass er es einfach hinnahm.

Nun stand der Schwarzhaarige vor der Tür zum Schlafzimmer seines Meisters. Er trug wie jeden Sommer nur die seidene in diesem Jahr sehr kurze weiße Tunika und Sandalen, deren Riemen so dünn und durchsichtig waren, dass es dennoch wirkte, als würde er barfuß gehen.

Was mochte sein Meister zu dieser Stunde von ihm wollen? Diese Frage huschte durch Severus' Geist, als er die rechte Hand hob und an die Tür klopfte, ehe er mit gesenktem Kopf eintrat. "Ihr wünscht mich zu sehen, Meister.", wisperte er demütig.

Zandros hatte schon lange auf diesen Tag gewartet und nun, heute, war es endlich soweit. Er würde seinem Sklaven zeigen, was es wirklich bedeutete zu sein, was er war. Welche Pflichten es waren, weswegen er ihn ursprünglich erworben hatte und welche Mühen er auf sich genommen hatte, ihn bis zu diesem Punkt hin zu erziehen.

Der ältere Zauberer war kein Pädophiler, nein … als sein Sklave noch jünger gewesen war, hatte ihn alleine der Gedanke abgestoßen, den Jungen auf diese Art und Weise zu berühren. Aber seit den letzten beiden Jahren hatte sich sein Junge so sehr weiterentwickelt, dass Zandros es nun durchaus für richtig empfand. Denn auch seine Gefühle und seine Gelüste seinem Sklaven gegenüber hatten sich verändert. Waren nun eindeutig in die Richtung gegangen, die er ursprünglich vorgezogen hatte und seine Sorgen, dass er vielleicht nie so empfinden könnte, eben weil er den Jungen von klein auf bei sich gehabt hatte, waren seit den letzten Sommerferien vollends verschwunden. Dennoch hatte er sich noch ein weiteres Jahr zurückgehalten und nun … nun war es endlich soweit.

Doch wie sollte er es angehen? Sicher den Anfang hatte er getan und sein Sklave zuckte nicht bei jeder nebensächlich scheinenden Berührung zusammen. Aber wie weiter gehen? Nachdenklich vor dem großen Wandspiegel stehend seufzte Zandros leise, als sich auch schon die Tür nach dem kurzen Klopfen öffnete und das Objekt seiner Überlegungen sein Schlafzimmer betrat und ehe ihm etwas besseres einfiel, sagte er schließlich platt: „Ich habe Rückenschmerzen."

Nach einer wortlosen Verbeugung verließ der Sklave den Raum und ging ins Badezimmer, um ein Handtuch zu holen. Kaum eine Minute später kam er zurück, nahm Massageöl aus einem Schrank und breitete das Handtuch auf den Seidenlaken aus. "Legt Ihr Euch bitte hin, Meister?"

Ein Lächeln unterdrückend ging Zandros zum Bett und legte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf das Handtuch. Entkleidet war er ja bereits.

Severus streifte sich die Sandalen von den Füßen und kletterte ins Bett, um neben seinem Meister zu knien. Dann wärmte er etwas Öl in seinen Händen an und verrieb es auf dem Rücken seines Meisters, ehe er geübt mit der Massage begann.

Da er diese Aufgabe seit Jahren immer wieder ausführte, war er sehr geschickt darin und so lösten sich die Knoten in den Muskeln des Älteren recht schnell auf. Doch Severus massierte unaufhörlich weiter und ignorierte dabei die Schmerzen in seinen Armen, die sich langsam bemerkbar machten.

Nun doch das Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten könnend, drehte sich Zandros schließlich mit einem deutlich zufriedenen Seufzen herum, so dass er nun auf dem Rücken lag und seine rechte Hand wie zufällig über den Oberschenkel seines Sklaven strich und dort dann auch verharrte: „Du wirst immer besser, Junge …"

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Sklaven ob des Lobes war zu sehen, auch wenn er den Kopf gesenkt hielt und seine langen, seidigen Haare vieles verdeckten. "Ich bemühe mich, Meister.", wisperte er leise, während sein Blick auf der Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte.

Noch etwas weiter wanderte diese, schob sich langsam unter die kurze Tunika: „Wie ist es… bereit etwas Neues zu lernen?", erkundigte sich der weißhaarige Mann, während seine Fingerspitzen wie beiläufig über die für sein Alter wirklich gut ausgebildeten Genitalien strichen.

Severus schnappte kurz hörbar nach Luft und blinzelte heftig. "Ja, Meister. Ich bin immer bereit", versicherte er jedoch sofort, auch wenn sich ihm innerlich alles zusammenzog beim Gedanken daran, was sein Meister von ihm fordern würde.

Zandros schmunzelte nun doch noch mehr: „So, so … immer bereit, hm? Nun .. wir werden sehen." Damit strich er nun ganz eindeutig über das, was sich zwischen den Beinen seines Sklaven befand.

Still ließ der Schwarzhaarige es geschehen und wartete darauf, dass ihm irgendein Befehl gegeben wurde, sei es nun durch Worte oder durch Gesten. Doch im Moment schien sein Meister ihn nur streicheln zu wollen.

Noch einige weitere Minuten ließ es sich Zandros nicht nehmen seinen Sklaven an dessen Intimstellen zu streicheln, merkte aber dann, dass dieser fast gar nicht darauf reagierte und hielt schließlich seine Finger sacht um dessen Glied geschlossen in seinem Tun inne: „Sag mir, Junge … hast du dich schon selbst berührt?"

Severus war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass normale Berührungen gemeint waren, und so bekam er rote Wangen und senkte den Kopf noch etwas mehr. "Ja, Meister. Das habe ich. Verzeiht, falls es mir nicht zustand.", wisperte er leise.

Kurz schlossen sich Zandros Finger fester um das schlaffe Glied: "Das tat es nicht ... es sei denn ich gestatte es dir, so wie jetzt."

Ein leises, schmerzvolles Keuchen entschlüpfte Severus' Lippen, ehe er sie fest zusammen presste. Langsam und etwas abgehackt nickte er dann und legte seine rechte Hand zwischen seine Beine. Allerdings kam er noch nicht an sich heran, da die Hand seines Meisters noch immer im Weg war. Sein Gesicht war bereits jetzt feuerrot, war es ihm doch mehr als peinlich, was er gleich würde tun müssen.

Seine Hand zurückziehend entspannte sich der Zauberer wieder: "Lass mich sehen, was du tust."

Sofort schob der Schwarzhaarige seine Tunika nach oben und spreizte die Beine etwas mehr. Seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, hatte sein Meister ihn nicht mehr nackt gesehen, es sei denn zu einer Bestrafung und da waren Severus' Gedanken auf anderes gerichtet gewesen, als seine Nacktheit.

Doch jetzt konnte er an nichts anderes denken und seine geröteten Wangen verfärbten sich noch mehr. Langsam schloss sich seine Hand um sein Glied und er rieb sacht daran, wie er es bisher einige Male im Bett gemacht hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er die Anwesenheit seines Meisters ausgeblendet hatte. Dann drifteten seine Gedanken zu einem der hübschen Mädchen auf Hogwarts und langsam verhärtete sich sein Glied.

Auch wenn Zandros' Blick anfangs die weiter steigende Rötung im Gesicht seines Sklaven fasziniert beobachtet hatte, so war seine Aufmerksamkeit nun fast vollends auf die wachsende Erregung gerichtet und wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand wieder zu dem ihm am nächsten befindlichen Oberschenkel. „Das machst du sehr gut, mein Junge", lobte er mit leicht belegter Stimme, „… und jetzt beweg deine Hand etwas schneller … mit ein wenig mehr Druck …"

Hektisch atmend kam Severus aus seinem Tagtraum heraus und blickte seinem Meister in die Augen. Dennoch gehorchte er und massierte sich schneller, fordernder. Ihm war klar, dass es seinem Meister nicht sonderlich gefallen würde, erschlaffte er jetzt wieder.

Und so schlossen sich seine Lider erneut und er versuchte an Regana Dearac zu denken, auf die sich viele seiner Phantasien bezogen, selbst als er noch nicht dazu selbst Hand an sich gelegt hatte. Natürlich hätte Severus sich diesem Mädchen niemals genähert – zum Einen, weil sie eine Gryffindor und noch dazu nicht sonderlich klug war und zum Anderen würde niemand etwas freiwillig mit dem hässlichen, fetthaarigen Severus Snape zu tun haben wollen. Und so störte es ihn nicht weiter, dass er sie vermutlich niemals wiedersehen würde, da sie vor einem Monat zusammen mit den anderen Siebtklässlern ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte.

Zandros ließ seinen Sklaven erst einmal einfach weitermachen, beobachtete dessen Reaktionen aber genau und als sich die ersten Lusttropfen an der Spitze zu bilden begannen, erhob er seine Stimme leicht, um auch sicher zu seinem Sklaven durchzudringen: „Das genügt jetzt."

Zum zweiten Mal zerplatzte das Bild der blonden Gryffindor vor seinem geistigen Auge und mit sichtlicher Mühe riss Severus seine Hand von seiner Erektion. Keuchend und mit in der Stirn klebenden Haarsträhnen kniete er vor seinem Meister und blickte leicht verwirrt aber abwartend in dessen Augen. Wieso sollte er jetzt aufhören? Immerhin hatte er es doch zeigen sollen, oder nicht?

„Wie ich sehe, weißt du also, was du selbst tun kannst … gut", murmelte der Zauberer froh, dass er nicht gezwungen wurde, seinen Sklaven zu bestrafen, hätte dieser nicht so gut gehorcht. Anscheinend hatte er ihn doch ganz passabel erzogen.

Seinen Blick von der vollen Erektion abwendend, sah er seinem Jungen wieder in die dunklen Augen. „Weißt du auch, was noch möglich ist?"

„Ich.. habe andere Jungen reden hören, Meister.", antwortete Severus noch immer hektischer atmend, auch wenn es sich so langsam wieder legte. „Sie haben angegeben, was sie mit Mädchen gemacht haben... oder was diese getan haben. Ich denke aber, dass das meiste davon nicht stimmt."

Langsam wanderten Zandros Augenbrauen nach oben: „Tatsächlich … Was genau haben sie denn beredet?"

„Dass sie bestimmte Mädchen in einen leeren Klassenraum oder einen Abstellraum gezogen hätten... dass sie dort Sex hätten. Vielleicht, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass diese Mädchen das mit sich machen lassen würden. Und sie haben behauptet, dass die Mädchen ihre.. Dinger .. in den Mund nehmen und daran saugen würden. Das ist doch ekelerregend. Warum sollte ein Mädchen sowas tun?", erzählte Severus, während seine Erektion langsam an Härte verlor und schließlich ganz verschwand.

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber ich weiß, warum Du es tun wirst... weil ich es befehle."

Der Junge wurde vollkommen bleich und starrte den Mann vor sich an. „M...Mei...ster?", keuchte er geschockt. „Ich... ich soll...? Aber..."

„Was aber?", schnarrte Zandros nun wieder etwas schärfer.

Der Sklave lief rot an und senkte den Kopf. Jedoch konnte er nicht einfach nicht antworten. „Ist das nicht unhygienisch, Meister? Und ungesund?", wisperte er leise.

Zandros lachte nun wirklich überrascht und auch ein wenig erleichtert auf: „Nein … Solange du dich immer gründlich wäschst und sauber hältst, ist es keineswegs schmutzig und ungesund … ich habe gehört, dass der Samen sogar recht gesund sein soll."

„Ta...Tatsächlich, Meister?", hauchte Severus ungläubig, senkte aber schnell wieder den Blick. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es auch nur im Mindesten angenehm sein würde. Doch war ihm klar, dass er sich nicht widersetzen konnte. „Was... was genau soll ich tun, Meister?", fragte er deswegen auch gleich leise weiter, damit der Ältere nicht wütend wurde.

"Zuerst einmal ... nur fühlen ...", schmunzelte Zandros leise und klopfte mit leicht glitzernden Augen schließlich neben sich, "... leg dich hier hin, so dass ich dich gut ... anfassen kann."

Severus schluckte, nickte jedoch sofort. Er lag schon halb, als er sich wieder aufsetzte und sich nach einem unsicheren Blick zu seinem Meister die bisher nur nach oben geschobene Tunika auszog, ehe er sich dann endgültig hinlegte. So nackt vor seinem Meister wurde der Sklave erneut rot.

Zuerst begnügte sich Zandros damit über den Körper seines Sklaven zu streicheln, doch war ihm das schnell zu langweilig und entsprach auch überhaupt nicht dem, nach was ihm verlangte, und so gelangte seine Hand schnell wieder dorthin, wo sie heute bereits einmal beschäftigt gewesen war. „Entspann dich…", murmelte er dann jedoch, als er merkte, wie sich der Körper unter seinen Fingern verspannte.

"Verzeiht, Meister. Es .. es ist nur so ungewohnt", wisperte Severus leise und schloss beschämt die Augen. Doch schaffte er es, dem Befehl zu gehorchen und sich langsam wieder zu entspannen. Sein Meister wollte ihm etwas beibringen und so sehr sich ihm innerlich auch alles dagegen sträubte, sich von einem Mann derart berühren zu lassen, wusste er auch, dass sein Meister jedes Recht dazu besaß.

Da er vorher schon einmal so extrem erregt gewesen war, verhärtete sich sein Glied nun auch wieder ein wenig, trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich nicht selbst berührte.

Zufrieden lächelte der weißhaarige Zauberer. „So ist es schon sehr viel besser, mein Junge …" Während er weiter über den dünnen Körper strich, glitt er selbst ein wenig weiter nach unten und rollte sich schließlich so herum, dass er mit seinen Armen links und rechts seines Sklaven über diesen zu liegen kam, sein Kopf sich jedoch über dessen Körpermitte befand.

Severus keuchte erschrocken und hob den Kopf, um an sich nach unten zu seinem Meister zu schauen, der recht eindeutig über ihm lag, die Erektion direkt vor Augen. "M.. Mei... Meister?", stammelte er leise und blinzelte heftig.

Auf das leicht erigierte Glied unter sich blickend leckte sich Zandros hastig über die Lippen und schluckte, um zu verhindern, dass ihm etwas seines Speichels aus den Mundwinkeln lief. So lange hatte er sich geduldet … und jetzt war es endlich soweit. Heute würde er sich den Lohn für all die investierten Mühen holen. Zumindest den Beginn würde er machen.

Noch einmal sah er in die dunklen Augen seines Sklaven. „Jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, dass es alles andere als unangenehm ist … und danach dann wirst du mir beweisen, wie gut du im Lernen bist." Und ohne noch weiter auf eine wie auch immer geartete Reaktion zu warten, senkte Zandros wieder seinen Kopf und nahm das Glied des Schwarzhaarigen ganz in seinen Mund auf, ehe er es fast schon behutsam daran entlang leckend wieder aus seinen Lippen entließ.

Das Gefühl war so neu, dass Severus' Oberkörper regelrecht nach oben schoss und er keuchend auf den Haarschopf seines Meisters herabsah. Sofort ließ er sich allerdings wieder fallen und atmete hektisch. "Das.. das... fühlt.. sich unglaublich an, Meister.", hauchte er leise.

Kurz in seinem Tun pausierend lachte Zandros leise, aber ehrlich auf: „Siehst du … es ist alles andere als das, was du befürchtet hast … und es wird noch besser." Damit begann er erneut damit, zuerst seine Zunge und anschließend seinen Mund so einzusetzen, wie er es viel zu lange nicht mehr getan hatte.

Severus krallte sich ins Laken und bewegte sich unruhig unter dem Älteren. Es dauerte nun nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Da er sein Leben lang gelernt hatte, sich in allem möglichst leise zu verhalten, stöhnte er nun ziemlich verhalten auf und kam schließlich einfach.

Ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Zögerns schlucke Zandros herunter, was ihm so plötzlich gegeben wurde, und die nun wieder erschlaffende Erektion aus seinen Lippen gleiten lassend, betrachtete er den keuchenden Sklaven. „Das…", begann er leise, „… war das erste und letzte Mal, dass du ohne meine Erlaubnis gekommen bist." Und etwas schärfer werdend füge er hinzu: „Hast du das verstanden, Junge?"

Die durch den Höhepunkt leicht geröteten Wangen wurden schlagartig bleich und Severus sah mit großen, erschrockenen Augen auf. "Ja... Ja, Meister.", versicherte er mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme, obwohl er den Stimmbruch eigentlich bereits hinter sich hatte. Die Lider senkend nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und wisperte leise: "Wie kann ich lernen zu warten, Meister?"

„Indem du dich dabei konzentrierst… Gelegenheiten wird es ab jetzt genügend geben", antwortete Zandros nun wieder besänftigter, zumal er sich selbst auch alles andere als unerregt fühlte.

"Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Meister", versicherte der Sklave erneut, auch wenn er alles andere als sicher war, dass er es einfach so würde lernen können.

Es damit auf sich bewenden lassend rollte sich Zandros wieder herum und von den Beinen seines Sklaven weg an den Bettrand, dort dann jedoch sitzen bleibend: „So … Nun, ich hoffe, du hast trotz allem gut aufgepasst."

"Ich.. ich habe es versucht, Meister.", antwortete Severus ehrlich und setzte sich langsam auf. Innerlich ekelte er sich wieder. Doch gleichzeitig sagte er sich, dass sein Meister es doch auch eben bei ihm getan hatte, also konnte es doch nicht wirklich so schlimm sein, wie er es sich gerade ausmalte. Oder nicht?

„Gut … dann zeig mir, wie gut du aufgepasst hast." Damit klopfte sich Zandros leicht auf die Oberschenkel.

Heftig schluckend drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich um und legte sich auf den Bauch, um mit dem Kopf über dem Schoß seines Meister zuliegen zu kommen. Da der Ältere auf der Bettkante saß, lag Severus nun sehr dicht am Bettrand und musste aufpassen, nicht hinunter zu fallen. Dabei roch er auch bereits die Erregung des anderen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Mit einem unsicheren Blick nach oben rutschte er noch näher und schloss die Augen, ehe er kurz mit spitzer Zunge über die feuchte Eichel leckte. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken zog er sich wieder etwas zurück und sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich seinen Ekel.

Im ersten Moment zufrieden, wenn auch ein wenig überrascht über die Art und Weise, wie sich sein Sklave ihm näherte, seufzte der Zauberer bei dieser ersten, zaghaften Berührung leise auf. Doch als er dann die Reaktion des Jungen sah, verschwand dieses wohlwollende Gefühl fast schneller, als es gekommen war.

Blitzschnell schoss Zandros' Hand vor und packte in die schwarzen Haare: „Habe ich mich etwa vor dir geekelt?", fragte er dabei mit trügerisch sanfter Stimme.

Erschrocken keuchend hing Severus da und schluckte heftig. „Ver...Verzeiht, Meister", wisperte er leise und schloss die Augen. "Es.. ist nur so ungewohnt. Ich... ich werde mich mehr bemühen."

Seinen Griff wieder lockernd nickte Zandros kurz. „Dann beweise es mir", forderte er fast schon harsch.

Kurz presste der Schwarzhaarige die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es fast schon knirschte. Doch dann beugte er sich herab, schloss die Augen fest und legte seine Lippen um die Eichel. Die aufsteigende Übelkeit unterdrückte er irgendwie, da er sich sicher war, bestraft zu werden, sollte er sich nochmals abwenden. Langsam und ungeschickt saugte er leicht, wie er es zuvor zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Er war nun einmal ein Sklave und musste tun, was sein Meister verlangte.

Ganz egal, was er selbst dabei empfand.

tbc


	13. Der Club

Danke für die vielen Reviews diesmal. Hat uns unglaublich gefreut.  
An Thira: In dem Kap steht, dass es nach Sevs drittem Schuljahr ist. Damit ist er 14 einhalb Jahre alt. Und auch wenn das noch nicht erwachsen ist, ist er doch auch kein Kind mehr und die Pubertät sollte auch bereits vorüber sein bzw. in den letzten Zügen liegen.

Hier folgt nun also das letzte Kapitel dieser Vorgeschichte. Alles, was danach kommt, wurde, wie wir finden, hinreichend in Leben in Ketten durch Rückblicke oder Erzählungen eingebaut.

Genug geredet. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Der Club**

Mit merkwürdig weichen Knien schritt Severus neben seinem Meister her. Sie befanden sich zum ersten Mal überhaupt in der Muggelwelt, an der sein Meister sonst kaum ein gutes Haar ließ. Doch heute befanden sie sich absichtlich hier, auch wenn der junge Sklave nicht wusste, was sie hier tun würden.

Aber die letzten beiden Wochen hatten ihm gezeigt, dass nahezu alles möglich war. Nach diesem ersten Blowjob war seine neue Ausbildung noch lange nicht zu Ende gewesen, auch wenn es einiger Strafen bedurft hatte, um ihn zu einigen der noch schlimmeren Dinge zu überreden.

Der erste Sex lag bereits eine Woche zurück und noch immer war Severus gleichzeitig beschämt und entsetzt. Sein Meister hatte es geschafft, dass er trotz des inneren Widerstandes dabei hart geworden und sogar gekommen war!

Die vergangenen zwei Wochen waren besser gewesen, als es sich Zandros in den Jahren zuvor ausgemalt hatte. Besonders als er das erste Mal in diese herrliche Enge eingedrungen war … ja er hätte Stunden darin verweilen können.

Doch schließlich hatte er doch noch von seinem Sklaven abgelassen und sich aus diesem wieder zurückgezogen, um ihm eine Pause zu gönnen. Eine die am Abend wieder vorüber gewesen war und er das Erlebnis wiederholt hatte. Zur Belohnung sogar so, dass er seinen Jungen abermals zum Höhepunkt getrieben hatte.

Danach war es noch so oft passiert, dass Severus fast glaubte, nie wieder normal gehen zu können. Doch im Moment war das Ziehen in seinem Hinterteil Severus' geringste Sorge. Die Gegend, in der sie sich befanden, war mehr als finster und der junge Sklave fürchtete sich ein wenig. Überall standen halb nackte Menschen herum – Männer wie Frauen – und sie alle schienen ihn anzustarren.

Dabei sah seine Kleidung doch sicher normal genug aus. Zumindest würde er sich so auch freiwillig in der Schule sehen lassen. Eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes, kurzärmeliges Hemd. Sogar richtige Schuhe hatte er anziehen dürfen, was sonst eigentlich während der Ferien nicht üblich war, wenn sie nicht gerade in die Winkelgasse gingen.

Die Neugier des Jungen auf ihr Ziel nahm immer weiter zu. Doch war er gut genug erzogen, nicht zu fragen.

Schließlich betraten sie eine düstere Gasse, an deren Ende eine blanke Tür auf sie wartete, die zu Severus' Erstaunen weder eine Türklinke noch einen Knauf besaß. Sein Meister klopfte dreimal an die Tür und wartete dann geduldig, wie es eigentlich nicht seine Art war.

Nach einigen Minuten klopfte er erneut und sofort öffnete sich die Tür. Dahinter stand ein Mann, der so groß war, wie Severus noch nie einen gesehen hatte. Nur kurz wurden sie gemustert und dann eingelassen.

In einem kleinen Raum, den sie als nächstes betraten, drehte sein Meister sich zu ihm um und zog seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin sich seine Kleidung zu Severus' Entsetzen in einer Art veränderte, die der Junge nicht erwartet hatte.

Die Schuhe verschwanden. Die Hose wurde eng und so kurz, dass der Ansatz seines Hinterns und darauf einige Striemen zu sehen waren. Auch sein Oberteil wurde hauteng und sehr knapp, wodurch sein silberner Halsreif deutlich sichtbar wurde.

„Mei... Meister?", wisperte er fragend und sah ängstlich zu, wie eine Kette an dem Reif befestigt wurde, was ihn feuerrot anlaufen ließ.

„Du wirst dich verhalten, als wären wir zu Hause. Du darfst vorerst mit jedem anderen Sklaven sprechen. Einen anderen Meister wirst du nur ansprechen, wenn er dich etwas fragt. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Gut. Das hier sind Muggel. Also kein Wort über Zauberei." Damit zog Zandros an der Kette und führte seinen Sklaven in den Hauptraum des Clubs, wo sie sofort die Aufmerksamkeit sehr vieler Leute erregten. Doch kümmerte ihn das wenig.

Als sein Meister sich setzte, sank Severus in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Knie, die einige andere Männer, die ebenfalls auf dem Boden saßen, verlegen zu ihren Herrn aufblicken ließ, wie Severus aus dem Augenwinkel sah.

Es dauerte nicht lange und jemand gesellte sich zu ihm, nachdem er den Meister um Erlaubnis gebeten hatte. Severus hob langsam den Kopf und sah in hellgrüne Augen und ein weiches Gesicht, das von blonden Locken umrahmt war. Auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte Severus einen schwarzen Gürtel um den Hals des anderen und sein Herz begann wild zu schlagen.

„Bist... du auch ein Sklave?", wisperte er leise.

„Würde ich sonst mit dir auf dem Boden hocken? Ich bin Damon."

„S..Severus.", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige leise und sah mit großen Augen auf den Jungen, der etwa zehn Jahre älter sein mochte. Nie zuvor hatte er einen anderen Sklaven getroffen und er vergaß, dass es sich um einen Muggel handelte und er ihn eigentlich verabscheuen sollte.

„Das ist ein schöner Name. Ich hab noch nie etwas vergleichbares gehört." Der Blonde lächelte so lieb, dass Severus unwillkürlich zurücklächelte und das war der Anfang eines sehr interessanten Gesprächs, das erst unterbrochen wurde, als sich jemand mit an den Tisch setzte.

„Guten Abend.", begrüßte ein Mann mittleren Alters den Sitzenden. „Ich hoffe, Damon fällt Ihnen nicht auf die Nerven."

„Keineswegs ….", winkte Zandros ab, war das doch der Grund, wieso er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Damit sein Junge lernen konnte.

Severus beobachtete, wie Damon zu dem anderen aufsah und ihn anlächelte. Er fragte sich, ob das der Herr des Älteren war, doch zu fragen traute er sich nicht.

„Das ist gut. Mein Name ist Alex.", stellte er sich vor und hielt dem Älteren eine Hand entgegen.

Zandros zögerte kurz, doch dann ergriff er die Hand und schüttelte sie leicht: „Sie sind öfter hier?", fragte er schließlich, dabei den Blonden mit einem nur flüchtigen Blick streifend. Doch für einen Muggel sah er nicht schlecht aus.

„Ja. So oft es unsere Zeit zulässt.", antwortete Alex. Es störte ihn nicht, dass sein Gegenüber keinen Namen nannte, war Alex doch auch nicht sein richtiger. „Und zwischendurch auch, wenn Damon eine kleine Erinnerung an einige Regeln braucht."

Der Blonde bekam rote Wangen und senkte leicht den Kopf, ehe er Severus angrinste. Dieser runzelte nur leicht die Stirn, waren Erinnerungen an Regeln doch normalerweise nichts, worüber man grinsen konnte.

Ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken könnend, lehnte sich Zandros wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl: „Und was ist der Grund für den heutigen Besuch? Einfach nur … Spaß, oder mehr eine Erinnerung an seinen Platz?"

„Spaß. Hauptsächlich. Auch wenn die Erinnerung an seinen Platz dazu gehört.", murmelte Alex und strich langsam, liebevoll durch die blonden Haare. „Warum sind Sie hier?"

„Damit er lernen kann … und sieht, dass es noch andere gibt.", antwortete Zandros offen.

„Ja. Das ist am Anfang schwierig. Viele Jungs glauben, dass ihre Gelüste schlecht sind, etwas böses und dass nur sie alleine so fühlen.", murmelte Alex, während er Damon noch immer streichelte. Dann schickte er ihn allerdings zur Bar, um etwas zu trinken zu holen. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?"

Zustimmend neigte Zandros leicht seinen Kopf: „Das wäre sehr freundlich … und gerade was den letzten Punkt betrifft, bin ich heute hier. Er soll sehen, dass er nicht der Einzige ist."

„Er ist sehr jung", murmelte Alex verstehend und streckte langsam eine Hand nach Severus' Kopf aus, berührte ihn jedoch nicht einfach. „Und hübsch... Darf ich?"

Damon kam mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein zum Tisch zurück und stellte sie formvollendet vor jedem der Herrn ab, ehe er sich wieder hinkniete.

Zandros erste Gefühlsregung war Verärgerung ob dieser Anmaßung, doch dann kniff er seine Augen zusammen und dachte genauer darüber nach. Vielleicht war es ja nicht einmal so schlecht, wenn sein Junge auch einmal die Hand eines anderen zu spüren bekam. Merkte, wie gut er es bei ihm hatte, und so nickte er schließlich langsam: „Wieso eigentlich nicht …"

Wieder ließ Zandros seinen Blick über den Blonden schweifen, der gerade die Getränke gebracht hatte und ein kurzes, fast schon anerkennendes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Severus' Augen wurden riesig und seine Hand verkrallte sich in die kurze Hose, die er trug. Doch trotz seiner sichtbaren Angst gelang es ihm, nicht vor der fremden Hand zurückzuzucken.

Alex strich durch die seidigen Haare und lächelte leicht. „Schau mich an!", verlangte er dann leise, wenn auch unüberhörbar befehlend.

Ein Schauer rann über Severus' Rücken, als er langsam den Kopf hob und den fremden Mann ansah.

„So dunkle Augen habe ich noch nicht gesehen.", murmelte Alex leise, ehe er den Jungen weiter begutachtete, als wäre er ein Objekt und kein Mensch.

Damon blickte zu Boden, um die Eifersucht zu verbergen, die sofort in ihm aufwallte.

„Ja … auch ich finde sie immer wieder aufs Neue faszinierend", stimmte Zandros mit einem halben Lächeln zu, während er nach dem Weinglas griff und nachdenklich daran zu nippen begann. Für Muggelverhältnisse schmeckte er wirklich nicht schlecht.

Severus wurde rot und senkte leicht den Kopf, weil es ihm peinlich war.

„Wie lange bilden Sie ihn schon aus? Er scheint recht jung zu sein.", fragte Alex neugierig, nachdem er von dem Jungen erst einmal abgelassen hatte. Stattdessen bedeutete er Damon näher zu rutschen und streichelte ihm sacht durch die Haare, damit dieser seine Eifersucht etwas besser kontrollieren konnte.

„Nun … vor etwa einem Monat habe ich die Ausbildung etwas … intensiviert.", murmelte Zandros, während er abermals an dem Wein nippte und mit seiner anderen Hand sacht im Nackenbereich seines Jungen über dessen Sklavenreif strich.

„Verstehe. Und wie stellt er sich an?", fragte Alex schmunzelnd weiter. „Damon hier war auch nicht wesentlich älter und wusste nicht einmal wirklich, was es bedeutet, mit einem Mann zu schlafen."

Severus verfärbte sich noch etwas mehr, bemerkte aber auch, dass es Damon ähnlich erging. Das beruhigte ihn dann doch wieder etwas. Offensichtlich waren nicht nur ihm solche Themen peinlich.

Zandros lachte nun wirklich leise auf, gefiel ihm doch die offene Art dieses Muggels immer besser: „Ich denke, er muss noch lernen, dass es etwas vollkommen normales ist, dessen man sich nicht zu schämen braucht. Vielleicht …", und da stockte der Zauberer nun doch kurz, während seine Finger in eine leichte Nackenmassage bei seinem Sklaven übergingen, doch sprach eigentlich nichts gegen die Idee, die ihm eben gekommen war, „… täte es ihm ganz gut, einmal für einige Stunden von jemand anderem als mir unterrichtet zu werden."

Severus' Hand krallte sich bei diesem Vorschlag fest in die Hose seines Meisters, während er zu zittern begann. „M..Mei..Meister?", stammelte er kaum hörbar.

„Ja... vielleicht. Allerdings sollten Sie dabei bleiben. Die meisten Doms hier sind ehrlich, aber ich würde nicht meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass sie nicht weiter gehen, als Sie es wollen.", meinte Alex leise, während sein Blick auf den zitternden Jungen fiel. „Vor allem, da ihm die Idee nicht wirklich zu gefallen scheint."

Ohne auch nur hinzusehen, oder gar zu blinzeln, verwandelte sich Zandros eben noch massierende Hand in einen kurzen, aber heftigen Schlag auf die sich in seine Hose verkrampfende Hand, schätzte er solches Verhalten doch absolut nicht: „Er wird schon noch lernen, Gefallen daran zu finden und so lange er nicht wirklich verletzt wird, bin ich mit allen Optionen einverstanden."

„Naja... es ist schwierig, wenn es ihm so gar nicht gefällt, zu jemand anderem zu gehen.", meinte Alex nachdenklich, während sein Blick auf dem Jungen hing, der sich nun demütig zusammenkauerte, um nicht noch mehr Probleme zu bekommen. „Wie wäre es, wenn sich die zwei ein wenig miteinander beschäftigen, damit Ihr Kleiner sich etwas entspannt?"

Sich die Bemerkung verkneifend, dass es keine Rolle spielte, was dem Jungen gefiel und was nicht, betrachtete Zandros den blonden Sklaven nun noch genauer und nickte schließlich langsam: „Wieso nicht? Das dürfte mit Sicherheit interessant werden."

Severus spürte mehr, als dass er es sah, wie der blonde Sklave näherrückte, und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

„Du musst keine Angst haben", wisperte Damon leise, da er spürte, wie der Jüngere bei der sachten Berührung am Rücken zitterte. Vorsichtig brachte er ihn dazu, sich aufzusetzen und schlang dann erst einmal beide Arme um ihn, um ihn festzuhalten.

Alex sah einfach nur zu, wie Damon versuchte, den Jungen zuerst zu beruhigen und als dieser sich dann in die Umarmung lehnte, sacht weiter zu gehen.

Sich einfach etwas bequemer hinsetzend, störten Zandros die Blicke nicht, die einige der anderen Anwesenden in ihre Richtung warfen. Im Gegenteil, empfand er sie eher als Bestätigung, dass es genau das Richtige war, was er hier zuließ. So beobachtete er einfach weiter.

Severus zitterte nicht mehr, doch beteiligte er sich auch nicht an dem, was mit ihm geschah. Er saß einfach nur still da und ließ Damon tun, was immer diesem einfiel.

Sacht streichelte der Ältere den schlanken Rücken entlang, während seine Lippen über den Hals glitten. So gut wie jeder hatte dort erogene Zonen und so hoffte er, sie auch bei dem Kleinen zu finden. „Ich tu dir nichts", raunte er sehr leise.

Je länger er seinen wie zu Stein erstarrten Sklaven beobachtete, desto kühler wurde Zandros Miene und schließlich reichte es ihm und sich leicht vorbeugend zischte er: „Beteilige dich gefälligst, Junge, du bist doch kein Holzklotz!"

„V.Verzeiht, Meister.", wisperte Severus mit vor Scham glühenden Wangen und sie färbten sich noch dunkler, als er hörte, dass Damons Meister meinte, es stünde ihm. Mit leicht zitternder Hand strich er über Damons Oberkörper, achtete jedoch darauf, dabei keine nackte Haut zu berühren.

Alex sah nur zu und lächelte leicht in sich hinein. „Vielleicht sollten wir nach unten in einen der Räume gehen. Wenn wir unter uns sind, kann er sich vielleicht leichter entspannen", schlug er dann vor.

Zandros schmunzelte nun wieder: „So lange es nicht der rote Raum ist … gerne." Damit erhob er sich und bedeutete auch seinem Jungen mit einem flüchtigen Wink an seine Seite zu kommen.

„Sicher nicht", meinte Alex nur und bedeutete Damon ihm zu folgen. Dabei benutzte er allerdings ein besonderes Handzeichen, das den blonden jungen Mann erröten ließ. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte er dann hinter seinem Herrn her.

Severus war aufgestanden und dicht zu seinem Meister getreten, damit dieser an die Kette herankam, die noch immer an seinem Halsreif hing. Bei Damons Verhalten wurde auch Severus rot und hoffte, dass sein Meister das nicht auch verlangen würde.

So wie er den Blick seines Sklaven deutete, fiel es Zandros nicht schwer, sich dessen Gedanken vorzustellen und so murmelte er nur, nach der Kette greifend: „Keine Sorge … das musst du heute bei mir zumindest nicht."

Erneut erschauernd folgte Severus dem leichten Zug an der Kette, als sein Meister losging und dem Fremden folgte. Was würde jetzt geschehen? Was würde dieser Alex von ihm verlangen? Innerlich vor Panik halb vergehend lauschte Severus dem leisen Platschen seiner nackten Füße auf den Fliesen der Treppe.

Alex führte die beiden in einen recht großen Raum, der von einem riesigen Bett dominiert wurde. Dagegen sahen die Schränke und Regale an den Wänden vollkommen unscheinbar aus. Und das war auch beabsichtigt.

Seinen Blick über die mit allerlei Plüsch, Plastik und anderen Dingen belegten Regale schweifen lassend, schloss Zandros, nachdem Severus hinter ihm eingetreten war, leise die Türe und schloss sie schließlich auch ab, sodass keiner sie stören konnte. Anschließend schlenderte er die kurze Kette wieder loslassend zu einem der flauschigen Bodensessel, in die locker zwei Personen passten, und ließ sich in diesen sinken.

Alex setzte sich auf die Bettkante und lächelte leicht, als Damon sich sofort zu ihm kniete. Doch dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, der unsicher einen Schritt in Richtung der Sessel machte, aber nicht zu wissen schien, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. „Komm her. Setz dich zu mir", meinte Alex ruhig.

Mit einem unsicheren Blick zu seinem Meister gehorchte Severus und setzte sich vor dem Bett auf den Boden. Bisher hatte er höchstens einmal Iason gehorchen müssen, wenn der Heiler ihn untersuchen wollte oder dergleichen. Aber noch niemals hatte sein Meister ihn wirklich ausgeliehen. Doch ganz offensichtlich war das jetzt der Fall.

„Dein Meister hat dir sicherlich die Regeln des Spiels bereits beigebracht", murmelte Alex leise und lächelte leicht, als der Junge nickte. „Vertrauen ist das Wichtigste und ich weiß, dass du mir nicht vertraust. Warum solltest du auch? Ich bin immerhin ein wildfremder Mann. Aber ich verspreche dir jetzt, dass ich dir nichts tun werde... nichts, was du nicht willst. Wir legen ein Sicherheitswort fest, mit dem du die Session abbrechen kannst, wenn es zu heftig für dich sein sollte. Verstanden?"

Severus schluckte und nickte, ehe er erneut zu seinem Meister sah. War das wirklich richtig, dass er entscheiden durfte?

„Keine Sorge, mein Junge … ich werde schon etwas sagen, wenn es zu viel werden sollte.", murmelte Zandros schließlich leise, sich nun wirklich bequem in das weiche Sitzmöbel hinein sinken lassend. Das würde mit Sicherheit interessant werden.

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn sah Alex kurz zu dem anderen Dom und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. „Wie soll dein Sicherheitswort sein?"

„Ich ... ich brauche keines, Sir. Mein Meister wird auf mich aufpassen.", erwiderte Severus leise und diesmal ohne jegliche Angst in der Stimme.

Zandros lächelte zufrieden, ja so war es richtig und dass er keinerlei Furcht mehr bei seinem Jungen hören konnte, machte ihn fast schon stolz auf diesen. Ja … er würde tatsächlich darauf achten, dass es nicht zu weit ging und dieses Vertrauen zerstört würde. Bröckeln ja … aber nicht zerstört.

„Also gut, Kleiner. Es ist schön, dass du ihm so sehr vertrauen kannst.", stimmte Alex etwas widerwillig zu, auch wenn er es recht gut verbarg. „Komm zu mir nach oben und lass dich richtig anschauen."

Gehorchend stand Severus auf und ließ sich dann widerstandslos auf den Schoß des anderen ziehen, wo er sofort dessen Hände über seinen Körper gleiten spürte. Recht schnell lag eine in seinem Schritt. „Bist du richtig sauber?", raunte der Ältere an seinem Ohr.

„Ja...", antwortete Severus irritiert. Natürlich war er sauber. Doch die nächste Frage ließ ihn irritiert aufschauen: „Auch innerlich?" Blinzelnd drehte er den Kopf, um Alex ansehen zu können. „Was... was meinen Sie damit?"

„Bis auf das Frühstück hat er heute noch nichts gegessen ...", antwortete Zandros daraufhin, der nicht so recht wusste, ob ihn die Frage nach der Sauberkeit seines Sklaven verärgern sollte, oder nicht.

„Nun.. dann sollten wir ihn auf jeden Fall reinigen, bevor ich mich näher mit ihm befasse. Damon!"

Der Blonde sprang sofort auf und lief auf eine Tür zwischen zwei Regalen zu, durch die er auch sofort verschwand. Nach einigen Augenblicken kam er mit einer Schüssel, einem Eimer und einigen anderen Sachen wieder.

Alex hatte die Zeit genutzt und den Jungen auf seinem Schoß ausgezogen. „Knie dich auf alle Viere. Gesicht zur Tür."

Severus schluckte, gehorchte aber sofort. Es war ihm peinlich, dass nun sein Hinterteil zu den drei anderen zeigte.

Zandros gab sich keine Mühe, die Neugier, die er empfand, zu verbergen und so beugte er sich ein klein wenig vor, um noch genauer sehen zu können, was nun geschehen würde. Was wollte dieser Muggel denn mit einem Eimer und .. dem anderen Zeug?

Nachdem Damon alles abgestellt hatte, kniete Alex sich ebenfalls auf den Boden und streichelte sacht über den Hintern des Schwarzhaarigen. „Keine Angst. Es wird vielleicht unangenehm, aber nicht wirklich schmerzhaft", murmelte er beruhigend, ehe er eine große Spritze nahm und einen Schlauch daran befestigte. „Ich werde jetzt deinen Darm reinigen. Dazu führe ich dir Wasser ein und du wirst es einige Zeit in dir behalten."

Feuerrot anlaufend drehte Severus den Kopf so, dass er zuerst Alex und dann seinen Meister ansehen konnte.

„Keine Sorge …", murmelte Zandros, der nicht glaubte, dass dieser Alex, wie der Muggel sich nannte, jetzt schon etwas tun würde, das wirklich schaden konnte. Außerdem fand es Zandros mehr als interessant.

Alex schmierte sogar etwas Gleitgel auf den Aufsatz der Spritze, um es dem Jungen noch leichter zu machen. Dann füllte er Wasser hinein und drückte die Spitze vorsichtig in den Anus.

Severus jappste leise auf und versuchte im ersten Moment nach vorn wegzukrabbeln, bekam dafür aber einen schmerzhaften Schlag auf die rechte Pobacke, was ihn innehalten ließ. Nach und nach spürte er dann, wie sein Bauch sich füllte und als er den Kopf senkte, um unter sich zu sehen, bemerkte er auch, dass sich sein Bauch bedenklich wölbte. Feuerrot schloss er die Augen.

Bereits nach drei Ladungen hörte Alex auf und streichelte sacht den gefüllten Bauch.

Das sah wirklich mehr als interessant aus und es kostete Zandros doch einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht doch zu den Dreien zu begeben.

Nach einigen Augenblicken fingen Severus' Arme an zu zittern und er schien Mühe zu haben, weiterhin die Stellung zu halten. „B...Bitte...", hauchte er schließlich. „Es... Darf.. darf ich mich... erleichtern? Bitte, Sir."

Alex lächelte nur leicht. „Noch einen Augenblick. Dann darfst du... Halt noch etwas durch." Er konnte sehen, dass es den Jungen alle Beherrschung kostete, zu gehorchen, und nun auch wirklich schon Krämpfe verursacht wurden. „Du wirst den Eimer hier benutzen. Jetzt..."

So schnell er konnte, stand Severus auf und setzte sich auf den Eimer, auch wenn es ihm mehr als peinlich war, dass die drei ihm nun zusahen. Mit dunkelroten Wangen und gesenktem Kopf saß er da.

Dem leisen Plätschern lauschend lehnte sich Zandros wieder zurück und strich sich mit der rechten Hand sacht übers Kinn. Das war etwas, das er sich wirklich merken musste. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über den blonden Jungen schweifen, wie dieser reagierte.

Der rutschte auf einen Wink seines Herrn zu dem Jüngeren heran und berührte ihn sacht an der Hand. „Es tut nicht mehr lange weh... sobald du dich entspannst, verschwinden die Schmerzen und du bist bereit für eine weitere Spülung", raunte er leise und lächelte sanft, als Severus ihn vollkommen entsetzt anschaute.

„Einmal noch... mit etwas mehr. Dann genügt es für heute... mit etwas Übung kannst du mehrere Liter in dir behalten... trotz der Schmerzen", murmelte Alex sanft und füllte die Spritze erneut. „Denk immer daran, dass ich dich niemals mit Schmerzen oder hilflos allein lassen werde... das ist das Dümmste, was ein Dom tun kann."

Auch das merkte sich Zandros, auch wenn sich seine Miene kurz verschloss, klangen doch besonders die letzten Worte nicht wirklich so, als wären sie wirklich an seinen Sklaven gerichtet gewesen

Alex hatte es auch tatsächlich nicht nur an den Jungen gerichtet gesagt, denn er merkte durchaus, dass sein Gast nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung haben konnte, wenn er bei einem simplen Einlauf derart interessiert zusah.

Nur noch beschämter, weil er kein Papier hatte, um sich zu säubern, folgte Severus dennoch Alex' Geste, als dieser wieder vor sich deutete. Mit leicht schwimmendem Blick kniete er wieder auf allen Vieren und ließ die Prozedur erneut über sich ergehen. Dieses Mal spürte er den Druck früher und auch die Schmerzen setzten eher ein, sodass er leise wimmernd zusammensank. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, doch schließlich wurde ihm erneut gestattet, sich auf dem Eimer zu erleichtern.

„Jetzt bist du bereit für mich", murmelte Alex nur und säuberte den Jungen mit einem Papiertaschentuch. „Leg dich aufs Bett. Auf den Bauch."

Zandros kniff seine Augen zusammen. Wollte er das wirklich? Dass ein Anderer sich seinen Sklaven auf diese Art und Weise nahm? Andererseits war es einfach viel zu interessant, um jetzt schon aufzuhören, und so beobachtete er einfach weiter.

Alex setzte sich neben den wieder zitternden Jungen. „Keine Sorge... Ich werde keinen Sex mit dir haben. Das ist deinem Meister vorbehalten... und außerdem würde Damon vor Eifersucht im Kreis springen", murmelte Alex und schmunzelte, als sein Kleiner feuerrot anlief und sich noch mehr am Fuß des Bettes zusammenkauerte. „Entspann dich... ich werde nur etwas mit deinem Körper spielen."

Ein Schauer durchlief Severus, als er zwei Finger an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang fahren spürte. Die Berührung war nur hauchzart und genau das ließ ihn nur noch heftiger reagieren.

Auch Zandros entspannte sich nun wieder, merkte er doch erst jetzt wie sich seine Muskeln verspannt hatten und wie erleichtert er darüber war, dass es nicht zu einem derart intimen Kontakt kommen würde.

„Du bist sehr hübsch", raunte Alex leise, während seine Hand nun ganz auf der weichen Haut lag und diese entlang strich. Die Pobacken sacht umrundend und dabei auch über den roten Handabdruck streichend, den er selbst dort hinterlassen hatte, genoss Alex einfach erst einmal nur das Gefühl des jugendlichen Körpers. „Dreh dich um!", verlangte er schließlich und machte, nachdem der Junge gehorcht hatte, an der Vorderseite weiter.

Severus wusste sehr genau, was sein Meister erwartete. Er musste seinen Körper dazu bringen, auf das Streicheln zu reagieren, oder er würde sicherlich dafür bezahlen müssen. Und so hatte er einmal mehr die Augen geschlossen und dachte an ein Mädchen. Langsam stellte sich eine leichte Erregung bei ihm ein.

„So ist brav…", raunte Zandros zufrieden von seinem Sessel aus, dem auch diese Reaktion nicht entgangen war und nahm sich vor, seine Hauselfe heute einen besonders guten Nachtisch zubereiten zu lassen, wenn sein Junge weiter so gut mitmachte.

Die Hand fand schließlich die beginnende Erektion und pumpte sie leicht, was Severus aufstöhnen ließ.

„Nicht ganz so schnell...", raunte Alex schmunzelnd und als hätte er diesen dazu angewiesen, stand Damon auf und holte aus einem Regal etwas Spielzeug, mit dem im nächsten Moment die Erektion des Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig abgebunden wurde, sodass dieser nicht zu früh kommen würde.

Geschockt hob Severus den Kopf und starrte an sich herunter, wo ihm ein schnell dunkler werdendes Glied ins Auge sprang.

Also das sah nun wirklich … außerordentlich interessant aus und so erhob sich Zandros schließlich und schlenderte langsam zu den Regalen, wo er sich die darin liegenden Gegenstände nun genauer ansehen konnte. Was davon würde heute wohl noch benutzt werden?

„Das sorgt nur dafür, dass du nicht die Kontrolle verlierst... dir kann nichts geschehen und deinem kleinen Freund hier unten auch nicht", meinte Alex schmunzelnd.

„Aber... ich.. ich würde nicht...", stammelte Severus mit feuerroten Wangen. Es war ihm so peinlich hier zu liegen und das alles mit sich machen zu lassen... und das von einem wildfremden Mann.

„Du meinst du könntest die Kontrolle behalten? Selbst hierbei?", fragte Alex grinsend, ehe er sich hinunter beugte und die nun dunkelrote, knallharte Erregung tief in den Mund nahm, was den Schwarzhaarigen regelrecht aufschreien ließ.

Zandros, der sich gerade ein paar seltsam flauschiger Armbänder angesehen hatte, wirbelte bei dem Aufschrei seines Sklaven regelrecht herum und als er dann sah, was diesen verursacht hatte, konnte er seinen Blick nun nicht mehr davon losreißen. Das sah einfach zu … erregend aus und langsam leckte er sich über seine plötzlich trocken gewordenen Lippen.

„Schwierig dabei die Kontrolle zu behalten... hm?", raunte Alex, als er sich nach einigen Minuten zurückzog.

Severus brachte nur ein abgehackt wirkendes Nicken zustande. Das war weitaus heftiger, als bisher bei seinem Meister. Durch das Band an seinem steifen Glied schien er noch weit intensiver zu fühlen, was mit ihm geschah.

Und Alex wusste genau, was er tun musste, damit sich der Junge auf dem Bett wand und vor Lust kaum mehr ein noch aus wusste.

Glaubend jeden Moment den Verstand zu verlieren, merkte Severus kaum, dass ihm irgendwann die Arme am Kopfende des Bettes gefesselt wurden, oder eine Stange oberhalb der Knie seine Beine weit spreizte und ein weiteres Seil diese Stange nach oben zog, sodass absolut freier Zugang zu jedem Teil seines Körpers gewährt wurde.

Alex nahm einen besonders kleinen Gegenstand, kaum größer als ein Finger, und gelte ihn mit einem besonderen Gleitmittel ein, was ein stetiges Kribbeln verursachen würde. Langsam massierte er damit den Anus und schmunzelte, als der Junge jede Hemmung verlierend versuchte, sich ihm entgegenzudrücken. „Das ist es, was du willst...", raunte der Dom leise und schmunzelte in sich hinein. Mit der freien Hand massierte er die prallen bereits dicht am Körper befindlichen Hoden und sah dann zu dem weißhaarigen hinüber.

Zandros' Blick klebte wie festgefroren an dem sich ihm bietenden Bild, hatte er derartige Möglichkeiten bisher doch nicht einmal auch nur erahnt. Sicher war dies nicht sein erster Besuch in einem solchen Club, aber direkt in die Details war auch er bisher nicht gegangen und bei den wenigen Malen, die er hatte zusehen können, war es nicht derart … interessant gewesen wie eben jetzt.

Dass es ihn selbst in höchstem Maße erregte einfach nur zuzusehen und zu hören, sah man deutlich an der Wölbung in seiner Hose und in diesem Moment beschloss er, den geplanten Nachtisch noch etwas zu verschieben.

Langsam trat er von den Regalen weg, näher ans Bett an das Kopfende seines Sklaven und strich diesem fast schon regelrecht zärtlich durch die verschwitzten Haare, beugte sich dicht zu dessen linkem Ohr vor und raunte ihm mit heiserer Stimme zu: „Das ist es, mein Junge … genau so will ich dich haben … genau so gefällst du mir am besten … lass dich gehen … genieße …"

Mit glasigem Blick, der deutlich die Erregung zeigte, die er fühlte, sah Severus seinen Meister an und stöhnte dann laut, als sich das Ding endlich langsam in ihn drückte. „Bitte...", flehte er leise, weil er glaubte, jeden Moment platzen zu müssen, könnte er nicht bald kommen.

„Noch nicht, Süßer... noch nicht", raunte Alex nur, massierte dabei aber leicht die Erektion. „Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie sich ruhig beteiligen. Immerhin ist es Ihr Spielzeug."

Zandros fühlte sich fast schon hingerissen von so viel Erregung, die sich im Raum, in seinem Sklaven, in ihm selbst, schier überall zu sammeln und zu stauen schien und so zögerte er nicht lange, ließ sich aufs Bett seitlich neben seinen Sklaven sinken und begann sacht über dessen Körper zu streicheln, wobei seine Finger schon nach kurzer Zeit immer wieder bei den sich rasch verhärtenden Nippeln verharrten und diese mal mehr und mal weniger sanft kniffen und zwirbelten und immer wieder flüsterte er ihm zu, wie sehr er es mochte, wie gut sein Sklave ihm genau jetzt gefiel und dass er ihn gar nicht anders haben wollte. Dass es vollkommen natürlich war und nichts gab, wofür sich dieser schämen musste.

„Wollen Sie ihn nehmen, wenn er kommt?", fragte Alex schmunzelnd, während er dem Jungen einen Aufschrei entlockte, indem er den kleinen Dildo gegen dessen Prostata drückte.

Wenn sein Gesicht nur halb so verwirrt aussah wie Zandros sich durch diese Frage fühlte, wollte er lieber nicht wissen, was für einen Anblick er gerade bot: „Bitte was?", fragte er, in seinem Tun innehaltend, sichtlich irritiert nach.

Auch Alex wirkte nun leicht verwirrt. „Wollen Sie Sex mit ihm haben, bevor er kommt, damit es durch Sie geschieht.. oder darf er gar nicht?"

Zandros starrte sein Gegenüber an, glaubte im ersten Moment sich verhört zu haben. Natürlich wollte er… nur doch nicht hier! Oder … vielleicht doch?

Wieder strichen seine Finger über den vor Erregung fast schon zitternden Sklavenkörper, spürte er das deutliche Ziehen in seiner Hose.

Diese Muggel waren wirklich seltsam … aber, wieso eigentlich nicht? Genau das war es auch, was er schließlich antwortete: „Wieso eigentlich nicht …"

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte sich Zandros daran, dass er hier seinen Zauberstab wohl kaum dazu benutzen konnte, sich schnell zu entkleiden und so öffnete er schließlich einfach so seine Hose.

Nun doch schmunzelnd ließ Alex von dem Jungen vollkommen ab, was diesen leise aufwimmern ließ. Dann löste er das Seil von der Stange und nahm den verschwitzten Körper, um ihn sacht herumzudrehen.

Severus lag nun mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Bett, doch seine Knie wurden hochgeschoben, sodass er mit durch die Stange weit gespreizten Beinen kniete. Doch der Sinn der Pose kam in seinem umnebelten Hirn gar nicht an. Er drängte sich nur der ihn sacht am Hintern tätschelnden Hand entgegen.

Nach demselben Mittel greifend, mit welchem Alex den Plug eingerieben hatte, sorgte Zandros nun auch bei seiner eigenen bereits erstarkten Erektion dafür, dass diese keinerlei unangenehme Reibung verursachen würde und trat derart vorbereitet schließlich hinter seinen Sklaven. Als dann die Hand fortgezogen wurde und sich ihm dieser verführerische Hintern regelrecht entgegen drängte, kostete es Zandros all seine Selbstbeherrschung sein eigenes Eindringen langsam und vorsichtig zu gestalten, was alles andere als einfach war, so wild und beinahe schon ungezügelt wie sich der Junge vor ihm gebärdete.

Die unbeschreibliche Enge, die sich um sein Glied bewegenden Muskeln ließen Zandros laut aufstöhnen, während er sich langsam wieder zurückzog. Erst kurz bevor er diesem wundervollen Hintern ganz entronnen war, bewegte er sich wieder in selbigen hinein. Diesmal etwas schneller, fester und fordernder und schon bald war der kleine Raum vom sachten Klatschen aufeinandertreffender Körper und den ungehemmten Lauten seines Sklaven und seines eigenen immer schneller werdenden Atems erfüllt.

Schließlich, wie viele Minuten vergangen waren, das fast schon in seinem Kopf singende Flehen nach Erlösung hatte Zandros nur noch weiter angestachelt, spürte auch er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt nahen und auch wenn er ihn sicher noch etwas hätte hinauszögern können, entschied er sich zum Wohle des Jungen dagegen.

So zog er sich fast vollständig aus diesem zurück und stieß schließlich hervor: „Jetzt, mein Kleiner … komm für mich!" Und als Alex das Band löste, stieß Zandros sich selbst und seinen Sklaven mit einem befreiten Aufschrei über die Klippe.

Es war so heftig, dass Severus regelrecht Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen sah und einen Moment lang glaubte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend lag er und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sein Verhalten eben war ihm im Nachhinein nun mehr als nur peinlich.

Alex löste die Fesseln nacheinander, überließ es aber dem Älteren seinen Sklaven zu trösten. Er sah sich derweil suchend nach Damon um und stellte stirnrunzelnd fest, dass dieser nicht mehr im Raum war. „Ich muss mich eben um eine disziplinarische Maßnahme kümmern. Wir sehen uns sicherlich bald mal wieder."

Zandros nickte, lächelte jedoch daraufhin nur. „Da bin ich mir sicher…", meinte er und wandte seine Hose schließend - waschen konnte er sich auch zu Hause noch gründlich, oder eher baden - seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun seinem Eigentum zu und setzte die Stange und die Fesseln ganz entfernend sich einfach neben ihn.

Sanft durch die schwarzen, verschwitzten Haare streichelnd fragte Zandros schließlich leise: „Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

„Er.. Erschöpft, Meister.", wisperte Severus leise und rückte unbewusst etwas näher, auch wenn er seinen Meister nicht von sich aus berührte. „Und... und verwirrt. Und.. und ich.. ich schäme mich etwas." Er musste seinem Meister die Wahrheit sagen, konnte einfach nicht anders.

Bei der Annäherung unwillkürlich lächelnd beugte sich Zandros leicht vor, griff dem Schwarzhaarigen unter die Achseln und zog diesen einfach zu sich herum und auf seinen Schoß, wo er ihn, was bisher eigentlich nie so vorgekommen war, sanft in die Arme nahm und beruhigend über dessen Rücken zu streicheln begann: „Da gibt es nichts, für das du dich schämen müsstest … im Gegenteil, das hast du heute sehr, sehr gut gemacht. Genau so will ich dich … und nicht anders."

Zaghaft und ob der unbekannten Situation auch unsicher lehnte Severus sich in die Umarmung. „Ihr... Ihr werdet es ... ihm wieder erlauben?", wisperte er leise und hob etwas den Kopf, ohne seinen Meister dabei jedoch direkt anzusehen.

Fast schon schmunzelnd hakte Zandros nach: „Was erlauben, mein Junge?" Auch wenn er natürlich ganz genau wusste, oder es zumindest zu wissen glaubte, was dieser meinte. Dennoch wollte er es von ihm selbst ausgesprochen hören.

„Dem... dem anderen Herrn", wisperte Severus und seine Wangen, die nach dem Orgasmus sowieso eine mehr als gesunde Farbe hatten, verfärbten sich noch weit mehr. „Dass.. Dass er mit .. mir spielt, Meister."

Kurz hielt die über den Rücken wandernde Hand in ihrem Tun inne, als Zandros über die Frage nachdachte: „Es schien dir sichtlich gefallen zu haben. Wieso also nicht? Nun … und mir hat es außerordentlich gefallen, dabei zuzusehen. Vielleicht werde ich das ein oder andere selbst nachher noch einmal ausprobieren."

Sich etwas mehr in die Umarmung drängend schloss Severus die Augen. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht nochmal... nicht mit diesem Fremden. Aber wenn sein Meister es wünschte, konnte er sich nicht widersetzen.

Was würde wohl noch alles auf ihn zukommen?

Das Leben eines Sklaven mochte vielleicht eintönig sein. Doch es war auch immer für Überraschungen gut.

Die größte und tragischste Überraschung sollte aber erst gut zwei Jahre später folgen...

ENDE.

Geschafft... Das war die Vorgeschichte zu _Leben in Ketten, _die ihr auf dem Account von Reditus Mortis finden könnt.


End file.
